Her Silver Lining
by girl-who-cried-death
Summary: Ziva Fonseca woke up in the Apocalypse with no memory of who she was before. Now on the run from the dead with a baby and two wolves she runs into the Atlanta group and saves a little girl called Sophia. They take her in and one person seems to have known her. A blast from the past, he thought he would never see her again. Can he help her remember.. rest of summary in first chapter
1. Memories

**Her Silver Lining**

 **Chapter One**

 **Memories**

 **Ziva Fonseca woke up in the Apocalypse with no memory of who she was before. Now on the run from the dead with a baby and two wolves she runs into the Atlanta group and saves a little girl called Sophia. They take her in and one person seems to have known her. A blast from the past, he thought he would never see her again. Can he help her remember or will she never regain the memories she has lost. Will it all end in disaster or can he teach her to love him again?**

 _ **Amnesia- a partial or total loss of memory**_

 **This story is going to have some differences, some people who died will live. As for some people will not be doing what they did in the episode. I hope you all enjoy this and it will be moving throughout every season with slight changes in each, my own added content. It begins in Season two**

Survival it pumped through her veins, pushing her to keep going, to not stop, to not look back. Long black hair glided behind her, whipping in the wind, just in reach for the undead to touch, but just always slightly out of grasping. Her legs screamed in exhaustion, her lungs wheezed from being pushed too far. The woods around her were just a green blur as she rushed by trying to lose the last few stragglers. Their moans filled her ears, growing louder as they set soulless eyes onto their food, they were relentless and knew in time they would have their meal. Ziva could hear her heart pounding knowing that she had to do something quick to get rid of them because she was slowing and growing tired.

Pumping her legs faster she reached behind her sliding the smooth black katana from its sheath. Spinning she sliced her sword threw the air, the sickening sound of metal on flesh and bone rung in the space around her. One after one the undead went down at the hand of her sword, piling up at her feet. Her body fell into a rhythm as she danced around the trees, cutting through her opponents in almost a dazed sort of way.

There was only one thing on her mind, one thing keeping her driven to make it past this horde. Someone depended on her, a small life, helpless, she had to get back to him. Fire lit up her pale moon eyes, her slashing becoming more erratic, blood sprayed across her face. Kicking out she knocked the last Walker to the floor, shoving her foot into its chest. Slowly she brought the Katana up to eye level, the sharp point facing down as the sun glinted off the metal. Mercy was shown nowhere on her face as the tip penetrated its skull. Her breathing came fast, adrenaline pumping through her veins, as she tried forcing herself to calm down.

Blood covered the ground and herself, her vision became blurry as everything came out of focus and her first memory of waking up in the apocalypse flooded her vision.

Screams filled her ears, high pitched and loud, causing her head to throb in pain. Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on what was happening. As her eyes focused she could see a figure stumbling toward a baby. This figure was growling, dripping with blood, and its skin was wrinkled and falling apart looking like old paper. Her stomach turned as whatever it was limped closer and closer to the baby boy.

Panic filled her as she tried getting her body to work, to get her limbs to move. She had no idea what was going on but she felt the need to help that baby and knew if she didn't something bad was going to happen. Shoving herself off of the ground she threw herself at the animal like creature. They both tumbled to the ground, the creature underneath her swiped at her face but she dodged trying to keep it pinned to the ground. Its screeches pounded in her ears, everything was in and out of focus.

Swinging her around it pinned her to the ground, trying to take a bite out of her face. Panic settled into her bones, with one hand shoving back on its neck trying to keep it away, the other one reached out for anything to use as a weapon. Gripping something she swung it around and jabbed it into his neck, knowing that this should have taken him down but it didn't.

Pulling out the sharp stick she forced it threw his eye socket and into its brain. The thing fell forward, stilling, no longer moving. Blood leaked out and she quickly threw the body off of her, not knowing what the hell just happened or what was going on. Crawling over to the baby carrier she looked in to see a face that she didn't recognize but the baby lit up and started to gurgle seeming to know her.

Glancing around she wondered where the hell she was, it seemed she was in the middle of the forest. How did she get out here? Why was she even out here? What was that thing that attacked her? But as she kept asking all of these questions another one reared its ugly head. She couldn't remember anything other than waking up in this forest. Not her name. Or who this kid was.

Feeling desperate she picked up the gurgling baby and found a light blue blanket wrapped around him and on it in white stitching was a name: Ezra. Setting the baby back into her carrier she rummaged around in her pocket and found a wallet. In there was a picture of her holding Ezra, and knew that she must have known the baby. The other thing she found was a license with a picture of a girl who's face she didn't know and a name: Ziva Fonseca. Crawling over to a stream she looked into it seeing the face from the wallet.

Pulling herself out of the memory she glanced around at the destruction of the corpses she had done. It had been a month since she had woken up that day. Sheathing her katana she wiped at her face with a cloth from her bag before throwing it on the ground and taking off in the direction of the nearest town. She had scavenging to do, Ezra had to eat and she only had a bottle of food left for the boy.

The town she came up upon was small, there were houses scattered about and a few stores, grocery, pharmaceutical, and clothes. The first place she hit was the towns grocery store hoping that it hadn't been hit too hard. The town was quiet, she hadn't seen a corpse in the whole time she was here. Stopping reaching behind her she pulled out her fighting staff, a long piece of dark wood. Gripping it with both hands she knocked it across the door way making two loud bangs echoing throughout the store.

When nothing stirred inside she began to get edgy, this place should have a few corpses. Deciding that the idea of possibly having formula in there was more important than maybe walking into a trap. Pulling the bag up onto her shoulder with one hand, she held the katana tightly in her other.

Swiftly she moved to the part of the store where they held the baby things. The aisles that once were packed with everything you could need were now bare, with only a couple of things that had fallen over on them. The baby aisle was barren with only a few things like a box of diapers that may fit Ezra, and only one other box of formula. Even though Ziva was disappointed she shoved the things into her bag and found another bottle and even a new outfit. Sighing knowing this was all she would find for Ezra she moved on to herself.

This was slightly easier as she found several cans of beans, diced tomatoes, and soup. Shoving them into her bag as well she went toward the drinks and hoped to find something left over there as well. Here she only found one bottle of water and figured that this would do for now, she'd make it work.

Shrugging the now heavier pack back onto her back she decided to make a run over for medicine. This place looked empty, she was hoping appareances didn't lie. Goose bumps littered her arms as she stepped out into the open, it made her uneasy, uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath she hurried down the street and into the pharmacy wanting to get back to Ezra. This time she didn't wait as long after calling out to any corpses. Nothing stirred, it made her think back to the grocery, who had cleared this place out? Where were all the corpses hiding?

Here she found more than what she found for food. The place seemed to hardly have been hit by people, and she grabbed everything that looked useful. Aspirin, antibiotics, vitamins, and even lucked out to find baby aspirin for little Ezra. Feeling happier that she had been she deemed her bag to full to scavenge for anything else and made her way back into the woods, back to Ezra, and their camp.

The sun was setting when Ziva finally made it back to the hollowed out tree that Ezra had been placed in. Two huge wolves stood up, on guard, growling low at whoever dared get close to the human boy. Ziva whistled once, sharp and long, causing the two wolves to untense, and run up to the girl in greeting. She smiled while petting each of their heads, laughing at how excited they got at seeing her.

"Down," she said as the wolves began to jump up on her. They obeyed and followed closely behind her as Ziva quickly made her way over to a crying baby. His face was red, and his blue eyes were full of tears. "Sh, sweet boy." She picked him up, cradling him in her arms, holding him close as she walked over to the bag she had dropped upon making it back. "I've got you food, it'll be ok. Sh, sh."

Ripping into the bag she placed Ezra's water supply into the bottle and shook the formula up so that she could feed it to him. In one swift motion she popped it into his mouth and he happily began to suck away at the milk.

Smiling she began to coo down at him, he was less than a year old, she had finally remembered that much but it was barely a memory. Glancing around at the trees she knew she had to find him a better place to live then in these woods. He needed more cover than a flimsy few leaves could do, he could get sick out here and she wouldn't have anyway of helping him.

They would leave out in the morning, she decided. They would find a safe place to sleep, a house, or even a car, anything better than these woods.

 **~3~**

The sun let loose its relentless heat, sweat tickled her back as it slid across her skin. It was becoming unbearable being out here, she was worried about Ezra who was looking uncomfortable in the carrier. Ziva had placed the light blanket over it so most of the sun could be deflected away from his face, but it was still hot and there was nothing she could do about it.

Anu, a blue eyed, silver furred female wolf trotted along at Ziva's right side, while Kai, a Russet, yellow eyed, male walked by her left side. They scanned the surrounding forest with their eyes, making sure there wasn't anything creeping along the shadows to attack their mistress. Ziva trudged on, her bag feeling heavier than ever, and the carrier weighing down her arm, while the other hand was free to grab a weapon within a moments notice.

Grunting she began to weave her way around a graveyard full of broken down cars. Whistling she hissed low for the two wolves to go on ahead and look for danger, Ziva couldn't see anything hiding between these cars, and didn't want to be surprised. With Ezra and the pack weighing her down she knew she wouldn't be able to grab a weapon in time to protect them if needed.

It took an hour before she was able to see a promising clearing from the cars. She began to speed up feeling happy to get out of this death trap, but that was when the low growls began and she saw Anu and Kai run up to her, veering her off course. Hissing she let out a soft curse before pulling open one of the car doors and shoving Ezra's baby carrier inside before telling the two wolves to follow, and then herself. The door wasn't even fully closed before she head the scream of a frightened little girl.

Groaning she knew she couldn't just leave the girl alone to certain death. "Anu, protect Ezra," she said sliding from the car, gripping the katana tightly in her hands. "Kai, with me." Quietly she shut the door, Anu crouched low out of sight from the corpses, laying her head lightly on the baby. He gurgled and reached out for her ears, tugging, and having fun. Anu let him, her eyes watching as the corpses began walking by, one by one.

Ziva was hot on Kai's heels, leading her toward the sounds of the distressed little girl. She could hear the shouts of a man somewhere else, but she ignored him knowing that if he didn't get to the girl to protect her first, she would.

"Defend," Ziva yelled out as she saw the girl within running distance, a corpse reaching out to kill. Kai burst forward taking the corpse down, pinning it to the ground, snapping at it's neck. Ziva swung forward bringing the sharp edge of her Katana down, severing the brain. She could hear more coming their way, the mans shouts had disappeared, replaced by moans.

Kai jumped up wagging his tail and slowly moving toward the frightened girl, whimpering when she flinched away. Slowly Sophia reached out, feeling scared, but he looked like a dog, something familiar, that meant safety. Kai sighed, laying down and allowing the young girl to pet him.

Sophia glanced up at the woman who had saved her. She seemed on edge and tense, before snapping her head in Sophia's direction. "Are you ok? Can you move?" Nodding the little girl shied away from the hand that reached for her. "We need to leave, it's not safe here." The little girl shook her head fiercely.

"No, I need my momma. Take me back to her." Snatching the girls arm Ziva pulled her to her feet, not caring that the little girl winced, only wanting to get her to safety.

"I'll take you to her, but only when we're safe, let's go." Kai growled as the moans had gotten louder, he crouched low, barked, and took off running back toward the road. Ziva tugged Sophia along, picking the girl up when she fell from roots on the forest floor. She pushed her legs faster hoping to bypass the corpses and not attract them. Only when they broke from the trees, once again back to the jungle of cars did Ziva slow down, no longer seeing any signs of corpses.

"My momma," Sophia demanded, digging her feet into he dirt from being drug any longer.

"Come, I need to get something before I take you to her. Understand me?" The girl nodded, slowly following behind her. Kai led them back to the car where she had stashed the most precious thing in the world. Anu yipped in happiness when she saw her mistress and Kai, causing the baby to start to cry. Ziva not wanting to take any chances pulled the door open, gathering Ezra into her arms and shushing him. Instantly he ceased his crying and she was able to lur him into a sleep.

Sighing Ziva felt too worn out to carry that blasted carrier with her and gave Sophia the job of carrying Ezra while she watched out for any signs of corpses. She walked on the balls of her feet ready to strike at any moment.

"Where's your mom?" she called out to behind her where the little girl held the baby.

"She's at the beginning of the car pile," Sophia said softly holding the baby close to her. Nodding Ziva headed in the direction they had originally planned before the corpses had interrupted them. Voices were the first thing that Ziva heard and Sophia began to speed up but Ziva held out her hand holting the young girl.

"Careful it may not be your group."

"I know it is."

"Hold the baby." Sophia nodded sticking close. Sophia's group was split up, Daryl, Carl, and Rick out looking for Sophie while everyone else stayed waiting to see if she showed up there. Ziva crouched low pulling the girl softly closer to her taking the baby from her arms and into her own. "See there." She pointed through the car window they were crouched behind. "You need to tell me if you know them."

Excitement rushed through the little girls veins when she saw that it was indeed her group, and then there was her momma. "Momma!" she gasped out. Nodding Ziva held the baby close and whistled high telling the wolves to keep close to her heels, while they walked toward the group. She gripped Sophia's arm keeping her near herself so that the group didn't freak seeing a new person.

Not all groups were welcoming to new people, she knew that from experience, and defiantly not people with baby's. As soon as they were face to face with the group Sophia burst forward and wrapped herself into her moms arms. Everyone was shocked, having figured if they were going to see Sophia again it would be with Rick, not a stranger with a baby.

Shane, taking the stand as the leader of the group in Ricks absence came walking up to the stranger, a hard look in his eyes. The man made Ziva nervous and she shuffled her feet, bringing Ezra closer to her chest. Anu and Kai growled low at her side, causing Shane to stop in fear.

"Who are you?" Shane called out in a demanding tone.

"Ziva Fonseca." Sophie saw the way Shane glanced at her in a distrusting way, she pulled herself from her moms arms and rushed over to Shane. Carol reached out trying to stop her but missed, Sophia slipping from her grip.

"She saved me!" Sophia's little voice filled the little clearing of cars. "She saved me from the Walkers when I got lost, and couldn't find my way like Mr. Grimes said." Carol walked determinedly up to Shane, this woman saved her baby girl, and she would be treated with respect if she had anything to say about it.

"She saved my baby girl," Carlos said glaring determinedly at Shane. "We will not just throw her out to the Walkers." Lori walked up, and came to stand next to the new woman.

"I agree, she has a baby, Shane. We can't just let her leave, or cast her out. Rick would want her to stay." Lori smiled at Ziva, welcoming her, telling her it would be alright. "You can stay with us, we have food, water, and I'm sure we could find something for this precious thing in this wreckage." Carol walked up, her arm tightly around her daughter.

"He's so adorable, what's his name?" Ziva smiled glancing down at the baby.

"His name is Ezra."

"That's beautiful," Lori said, mystified at the idea of a baby actually in this kind of world. She never thought she would see another one again. "Is he yours?" Ziva frowned, this was one question she had never been able to answer. Sure she had a motherly instinct toward the child, but she never felt like Ezra had been her baby.

"I- I don't know." Carlos and Lori frowned at her in worry.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked in slight hesitation.

"I woke up about a month ago with no memory. His name was on a blanket wrapped around him, and mine was in my wallet, on a ID." Lori frowned feeling worried for the poor girl. She couldn't start to think how scary that would have been, not knowing who yourself was, or anything for that matter.

"Oh you poor thing," Carol said reaching out to touch her arm in comfort. Anu and Kai growled when Shane took a step closer.

"What the fuck are those things," he yelped staring daggers at the creatures.

"That's Anu and Kai," Ziva said pointing at each in turn. "Their my wolves."

"Your wolves?" Lori asked glancing down at them and and stepped closer to Carol.

"Yes, I met them a couple weeks ago," she said explaining. "They took to me and have been following me ever since. I suspect they think I'm their master. They listen to everything I say, they won't harm any of you, and they are great protection. If you will let me join your group, I can bring protection, none like you can ever get without me." Shane eyed the creatures, if they were all that the woman said they were, she was right in the protection part. It couldn't hurt having them here but they were extra mouths to feed, and a baby would bring trouble.

"I'm sure my husband won't have a problem with you joining our group," Lori said smiling at the girl. "He's out looking for Sophia right now with Daryl and our son, Carl."

"You have a son?" Ziva asked smiling lightly feeling happy that she had been accepted so far. Ezra needed a group of people to look after him, not just one person and wolves.

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone," Lori said smiling and beckoning her forward. "The man that you were talking to earlier is Shane, I'm Lori, you know Sophia, and that woman with her is her mom Carol." They moved closer to a RV. They came up to a blonde woman in a group of a couple others. "That's Andrea, Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog." The man she introduced as T-Dog had a major gash on the side of his arm that she knew would get infected if it already wasn't. For whatever reason Ziva seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Can you hold Ezra please?" she asked Lori. Without hesitating, feeling a little confused, Lori took the baby in her arms. She was elated at the feeling of holding another child, of being able to have that chance.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked.

"I'm going to try to help him," she said while pulling her pack off her arms and zipping it open. "I feel as if I've done this before, and I have things in my pack that could help." She smiled while walking up to him. "Hi, I'm Ziva."

"T-Dog," he said eyeing her and the beasts that walked with her.

"Can I see your arm? I might be able to help." He nodded not wanting to feel the pain anymore. She carefully gripped it in her hands and began to look over the wound. There defiantly was an infection settling in it. Sighing she dug into her pack and grabbed out a sirenge.

"Whoa! What's that for?"

"It should suck the infection out of it." He eyed her carefully not wanting that needle anywhere near his arm.

"Do you know what your doing?"

"I think so, or at least I feel like it. Can't make it much worse now can I?" T-Dog seeing her point once again gave her his arm and she took it putting the needle into his arm and pulling up on the end of it. Instantly yellow goo was pulled from the wound and Ziva smiled happily. "See that, I think all the infection is out." She began looking for something in her pack once again and came out with pain killers, it would also help with any infection that may still be there. "Take this as well, it'll help."

T-Dog nodded at her, taking the pills, and gulping them down with water.

"Looks like we've got a doctor," Dale said happily. Ziva blushed not believing herself to be that. Lori cooed down at Ezra and happily bounced him up and down making the baby gurgle and laugh. Carol smiled happily glancing over at him as well and keeping a protective grip on her daughter.

Kai and Anu growled low, warning Ziva that something was coming. In a flash her Katana was out, and the others around her tensed, not understanding what was happening. "Lori protect Ezra, somethings coming." Lori nodded gripping the baby tightly and heading into the RV.

A woman on a horse came riding up, panic in her eyes. "Lori, I need Lori."

"Who are you?" Shane asked frowning hard.

"My name is Maggie, I need to get Lori to my place. Rick sent me, Carl has been shot." Ziva quickly sheathed her Katana seeing the panic in Lori's face as Ziva ran up to her to take Ezra.

"Go," she said, and everyone else nodded pushing her to the lady and horse.

"Two miles down is our farm, you'll see the mailbox," Maggie said before taking off down the road and out of sight.

"Even though Ziva here did an excellent job on T-Dog he's still going to need to get some help," Dave said holding his gun. "He's not out of the dark yet, that infection could come back and out here he could get another one. Someone needs to drive him out to the farm house."

"We can't be splitting up anymore," Shane demanded practically hissing.

"You take T-Dog," Dave said knowing one way to get his way. "Rick and Lori may need your help." This seemed to stop Shane in his tracks, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to see if Carl was alright. He'd do anything for that boy.

"Fine," he said. "But only T-Dog and I. The rest of you stay out here until morning, we need to know if those people are safe." Everyone nodded and watched as the two left.

~3~

Shane rushed down the street following the direction the lady had said. When he pulled in Rick came rushing out, a worried look on his pale face. Shane jumped out of the car coming to a halt in front of his friend.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Not good," Rick said. "We need medical supplies to get the last piece of bullet out but he needs to be put under." Shane frowned as Hershel and the other barged out of the house.

"What do you need?" Shane asked determined to go find what Carl needed to save him.

"A respirator," Ottis said. "What else."

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures. If you had all that, you could save him? If I had all that, I could try." Hershel frowned wondering where they would get all of that. "Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago."

Ottis lit up with an idea. "The high school." Hershel nodded.

"That's what I was thinkin."

"They set up a FEMA shelter there."

"They would have everything we need."

"Place was overrun last time I saw it," Ottis said.

"You couldn't go near it- maybe it's better now," Hershel said.

"Leave the rest to me," Shane said nodding.

"Is it too late to take that back?" Rick asked worried. "I hate you goin alone."

"Come on. Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map."

"You don't need a map- I'll take you there," Ottis said set and determined on the idea.

 **~3~**

Night began to fall, Ziva placed Ezra in the back of the RV on the bed. Dale had said they both could have it. Everyone slowly began to find places to sleep for the night, first sign on the sun they would head to the farm house. Dale took first watch and Glenn offered taking the next shift. Anu and Kai laid outside, eyes on the woods, looking after they're mistresses new group.

Slowly people began to wake up, moving around and packing up the RV to head down the road. Maggie had been right, it wasn't a hard place to find. Glenn hopped out to open the gate and then close it as they moved through.

Ziva watched as the farm house came closer, it looked so homey, like the Apocalypse never happened. She didn't understand how something could be so untouched by the rest of the world. Even at this early hour in the morning the place was crawling with people she recognized and didn't. She assumed the ones she didn't was Maggies group. Ziva wondered which were Rick and Daryl? The RV came to a stop and she waited for everyone else to leave the vehicle before she did. The group that left last night came rushing over to them, Lori was among them with a happy smile on her face, a man had an arm wrapped around her and this she assumed was Rick.

"We've got an extra person with us," Dale said. "Well two actually, a baby." Rick smiled as Ziva walked down the RV and Lori didn't hesitate in asking if she could hold Ezra. Ziva handed him over willingly.

"How is Carl?" she asked. Lori smiled even wider.

"He made it, he's fine now just sleeping." Rick moved forward.

"I want to thank you for finding Sophia and bringing her back to our group. Your welcome any time." He glanced down over at Kai and Anu, who had both decided to make an entrance from the RV. "I've also heard about your protection. If you're willing we'd gladly accept what you can give us." Ziva nodded, smiling.

"To be honest I think Ezra would be better off with a group. I would love to join your group." Rick laughed and nodded patting her back.

"So I've heard you've met everybody except for my son and Daryl. You'll meet Carl when he's up for visitors, I'm sure he's going to want to meet the person who brought Sophia home. As for Daryl he's around here somewhere." Rick trailed off trying to see if he could find the man in question. It wasn't needed though, Daryl had already spot them and he was frozen up on the porch of the house.

He wasn't looking at the group, or at least he was only looking at one person in the group. He lept over the railing, hitting the ground running. "Ziva!" he hollered out.


	2. Swimming with Walkers

**Her Silver Lining**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Swimming with Walkers**

Daryl froze on the porch, a woman with long raven black hair that reached to her butt, and pale eyes, the color of the moon, was standing there talking to Rick. Only one person he ever knew had strange eyes, eyes that put you on edge, the eyes that he always joked about being his own personal moons. He took off running toward her, not caring who watched or seen his burst of emotions. She was here, his Ziva, she was here, kept chanting through his mind.

"Ziva!" The words slipped through his mouth without any thought. He didn't even register the shock and confusion that filled her eyes as he ran toward her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling him close to her. He breathed in her familiar scent and felt at home.

He hadn't notice the way she stiffened under his arms, too caught up in his own happiness at seeing her.

Ziva couldn't believe what this strange man was doing, couldn't understand how he knew her name, or why she was caught up in hugging him. Lightly she pulled herself from his grip, taking a couple steps back.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "But who are you? Do I know you?" Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, shoving him back into reality, fear screamed through his body.

"You don't know who I am?" These words came out slowly, like he was testing them. He could feel the sadness slam back into his body, he may have found her but it didn't mean he had her back.

"No, I don't." The words were all it took to push him over the edge, his heart broke, worse than when he couldn't find her when this apocalypse first started. He and Merle had searched so damn hard before having to give up due to the Walkers closing in, getting to close. Devastation was written clearly on his face and he spun around not wishing to be near the one person he had yearned for so bad.

Ziva frowned, sorrow filling her veins as he walked away. She didn't know this man, but as he got farther away she could feel the grips of lonliness and sadness creep its way into her body. Lori stepped closer to her, with her free arm that wasn't holding the baby wrapped around the new woman in comfort.

"It'll be alright," she said.

"I don't remember him," Ziva whispered. "I don't know who he is."

"That's not your fault, hun."

Dale glanced at the confused girl and took off after the broken hunter, wanting to give him some kind of peace of mind, to tell him what she had told them all.

"Daryl!" Dale hollered as they got closer to the barn full of horses and away from the others. A grimace covered Daryl's features, he wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone. Not right now, not so soon after having his heart wrenched out.

"What yah want," Daryl sneered out, wanting to drive the other man away from him.

"Just came to talk, won't take long." Dale took off his hat, wiped at the sweat, and placed it back on. "Ziva told us something when she showed up last night. Something I thought you ought to know seeing how you know her and all. She woke up a month ago, couldn't remember anything of her past, got Amnesia. Now, I don't know who she is to you, or how you know her but I would keep in the back of your mind that people can get their memories back. Have some hope."

Daryl said nothing, Dale's words only brought the sorrow on stronger, his Ziva may never know him again like she use too. Anger filled his bones washing away the helplessness that he had been feeling, it burned hot.

"Keep your concern to yourself old man, I don't need nothin from you." He shoved himself away and into the trees, the anger took over his body, making him lash out toward a tree. He hit it hard, a crack sounding out in his hand, causing him to wince and pull back, shaking it.

"Fuck," he hissed cradling his hand. He slid to the floor, allowing his back to lean on the tree, his head fell forward. The anger slowly left his body and he just felt empty. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long silver chain and on the end of it was a silver ring, simple with an Opal the same color of her eyes resting in the center.

His hand gripped it tightly in one hand, while his other cradled his head.

 _He felt nervous, it was as simple as that. A ring was burning a hole in his pocket, the reason of his nervousness. The lady that the ring would soon belong too was out in the back yard tending to the flowers she had planted earlier in the season. Daryl watched her through the window trying to gather up his courage to go out there and ask her. Merle smirked seeing the unease on his baby brothers face._

 _"Well if mah eyes do deceive, mah baby brother actin like a pansy. Grow some balls and go ask the girly. Go on, git." He shoved his brother out the back door, causing Daryl to stumble and curse. Ziva glanced up from what she was doing and watched as Daryl caught his balance and righted himself, sending Merle a dirty look from where he stood laughing in the back doorway._

 _She smiled to herself, watching them. They were such children but she loved them both, Merle was like her brother, and Daryl, he, he was the love of her life. Her smile grew as Merle slammed the door shut and Daryl began to make his way over to her. She could see his stance, it shown how uneasy he was, and she dropped her tools, wiping her hands on her jeans. Standing from her crouch she began to walk toward him to meet him half way._

 _As soon as he was in arms length away from her, she reached out to touch his face and caress the worry from it. "What's wrong love?" she asked. "Your brows are all creased." He breathed in her scent allowing it to calm his body and mind. He took a steady breath and slowly exhaled it, reaching for her hand._

 _"Nothing, everything is alright. Come walk with me." Smiling she followed, intertwining her fingers with his._

 _"Where are we going?" She glanced curiously around them as he led her into the woods that lined their back yard._

 _"Somewhere, trust me you'll love it." They walked in silence, him leading her deeper into the woods. Finally she could see some light breaking through the leaves up ahead, this wasn't a place she was familiar with, he had never taken her this way before. When they broke through the trees she came face to face with a beautiful small pond. The water glistened in what little bit of light touched the heavenly place. He led her over to a log that sat just a few feet from the edge of the water, helping her sit down on it. Daryl then leaned in front of her, his heart beat speeding up once again, his hands began to get sweaty and he wiped them on his pants._

 _She gazed curiously up at him wondering what was going on. "Daryl what is it? Why did you bring me all the way out here? It's beautiful but I don't understand." Sighing he placed on of his hands in his pockets, fingering the ring that was hidden there._

 _"There's somethin I wanted ta say, somethin I've gotta." Ziva opened her mouth but he shook his head cutting her off. "Let me talk, I need ta get it all out before I lose mah nerve." He took a deep breath, she stared at him confused as ever. "I love you, Ziva. I always have and always will." Her breath hitched as she wondered what was going to come next. "I hope you take this, hope you take me." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and laid it in the palm of his hand showing it up at her. "Ziva Fonseca will you marry me?"_

 _Her breath came out in a gush, happiness and elation rushed through her veins. No words could form in her mouth, let alone come out. Daryl began to grow nervous ten fold, her silence causing him to get antsy. Seeing this on his face she shoved herself off of the log, and right into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and making them both tumble to the floor. Protectively he wrapped his arms around her like a cage._

 _"Yes!" She finally shoved the words from her mouth, and captured his lips with her own._

The memory hit him full force, knocking the breath from his lungs. He sat in that place not moving a muscle, the ring burning his hand.

Ziva watched as Dale came walking back to the camp a gloomy look on his face. She couldn't understand it, that Daryl guy wasn't someone she knew, but hell he had known her. She had seen it in his eyes, the way they gleamed at just the sight of her, how he looked so happy and relieved. Telling him what she had devastated him, she saw that, and regretted it.

She felt sorrow for someone she had forgotten, and sorrow for herself for having done so. Standing she wiped her pants clean and walked over to where Lori and Carol were showing the baby off to Patricia, Maggie, and Beth. They were all cooing at him and saying how they never believed they would see another baby again. How he was a blessing.

It didn't take long before he began to cry, calling out to Ziva letting her know that there was something wrong. Lori laughed and handed her back over to the girl. "Looks like someone is grumpy," she laughed. Ezra cried and cried trying to tell her that he was hungry. His face was red, and that was the first thing Daryl heard as he made his way back to camp. He instantly recognized the little guys cries having heard it a hundred times before when Ezra would come stay the night with them.

Shaking his head he headed for his tent already deciding that he was going to move it away from everybody else up on a hill.

Ziva watched as he disbanded his tent while she fed Ezra his formula. Sighing she placed him back in the RV to take a nap, placing pillows around him so he didn't roll off. Dale promised to look after him while she went to go find something useful to do with herself. Her mind drifted back to Daryl, wishing upon anything to remember why he looked so devastated at not being remembered.

She was quickly directed to go help with a Walker who had fallen into the well. Daryl was there and he avoided looking at her, pretending that she didn't exist and for whatever reason that hurt. Shaking her head she peered over into the well at a disgusting Walker. Scales littered its body, it had bloated from all of the water, and was oozing a terrible smell. It thrashed around down below, reaching up trying to get at them.

"Looks like we've got a swimmer," Dale whistled while flashing the light down on it.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" asked Glenn glancing around at all of us.

"Long enough to having grown some gills," Ziva said grimacing at it. "We can't leave it down there." Dale walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got Beth watching the baby, said she'd be happy to do it, so you don't worry." Ziva nodded happy to hear he hadn't been left alone and was in a cool house for once in a long time.

"God knows what it's doing to the water," Lori said shaking her head.

"We got to get it out," Shane said while examining the Walker.

"Easy," T-Dog said glaring down at it. "Put a bullet to its head."

"I'll get a rope," Shane stated. Maggie began to freak shaking her head no.

"Whoa whoa, guys, no." She disagreed completely on it.

"Why not?" Glenn asked agreeing with T-Dog. "It's a good plan."

It's a stupid plan," Ziva said speaking up, knowing that it would cause the water harm. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right," Shane said actually agreeing with her. "Can't risk it." T-Dog glanced back down into the well thinking.

"So it has to come out alive," he said.

"So to speak," Shane explained subtly.

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked. They all spoke over it throwing out ideas and figuring out what would be the best plan of action. That was when they decided on getting a ham and luring it to grab a hold. Maggie volunteered to run and get one and once she was back they tied the ham onto a rope and fishing line. Then dipped it into the well but the Walker wasn't having any of it.

"He's not going for it," Dale told them as they dangled the offering in front of it. It began to walk in circles reaching out to touch the stones.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it," T-Dog said trying to suggest something else to us.

"He's right," Lori said nodding while putting her hands on her hip. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

"We need live bait," Andrea said while everyone's eyes drifted down to the Walker and back to Ziva, she was the lightest and would be the easiest to pull back up. Ziva glanced around and realized what they were all thinking, she gulped but nodded accepting the responsibility.

Daryl froze, fear running through his veins, he didn't want Ziva to be the one to go down. "Now wait a minute," he hollered. "Why's she the one ta go down?" Ziva froze from where she was standing next to the well, Shane having been tying the rope around her waist.

"She's the lightest," Shane shrugged going back to tying. Daryl didn't say anything again, instead began chewing on his thumb nail in worry.

"Don't worry about it kid," Shane said as he tied the knot tightly around Ziva. "We're gonna get you out of here in one piece." Ziva nodded not feeling very sure about what she was about to do.

"Let's do this slow," Ziva said as they began to lower her down into the well to danger. Kai growled lowly from his spot on the ground, not liking that his mistress was in danger but stayed where he was. She swung the other rope around her shoulders in easy reach for later when she would hook it around the corpse to pull him up.

"We've got you," Andrea called out, all of them holding onto the rope except for Maggie who was shuffling around.

"Oh, you people are crazy," Maggie commented as she glanced down into the well. Ziva lifted her legs making sure to keep it away from the corpse's outreaching hands.

"You want to get it out of your well or not," Shane asked her as Ziva slowly got closer to the corpse. It's dead eyes glanced up at her unseeing but knowing exactly where she was.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie," Dale hollered as the well got darker the deeper she was lowered. Ziva took out the flashlight and flashed it around inside the well seeing the horrifying creature.

"Doing okay?" Maggie hollered down, curiosity and worry taking over her emotions.

"Doing great," Ziva announced hardly feeling great at all. Daryl could hear the worry in her tone, wanting nothing more for her to be up in his arms, for her to remember him. She dropped the rope from around her shoulders to let it dangle in between her legs. This would make it easier to capture the corpse with it.

"Little lower," Maggie instructed. "Little more." Suddenly a snap filled the air, Ziva felt a drop, then another long drop that brought her too close to the Walker. Her scream filled the air as she shoved her foot into the Walker trying to keep it away from her. It's arms reached out for her and she panicked, keeping it just far enough away with light kicks to its body. Using the Walkers outstretched arms she hooked the rope around it's body and began thrashing about trying to keep herself from being bit, all the while screaming for someone to get her out.

Daryl's heart stopped, hearing her cried tugged at him, he jumped forward and snatched at the rope tugging it back. T-Dog followed his lead and one by one everyone else re grabbed the rope, getting better grips on it. All Daryl could think about was how he had to get her out, to get her back to safety. He worked frantically and below Ziva's body was shakily lifted from the well. The rope caused her to swing back and forth, the Walker growled up at her trying to pull her back into the well with him but she was already out of its reach.

Her back hit the edge of the well and strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her from danger and into safety. Daryl gripped her tightly to him, his lungs once again pulling in the much needed air. Panic began to subside from her body as she was pulled from the well and into arms.

"It's okay, I got you," Daryl whispered to her. "Your safe." Something tugged at the back of her mind but disappeared in smoke when she tried to reach out to it. She pulled herself from his arms feeling uncomfortable at the touch and everyone's gazes. Daryl fixed a neutral gaze on his face not allowing to see how hurt her action caused him. Lori and Andrea ran up to her checking for any kinds of scratches or bites.

"I'm fine," Ziva said pushing away from them feeling that to many people were around her, memories tried shoving its way back to her mind but she was only able to hear voices, panicked ones. "Please, I'm fine." Her words came out firm and they backed off, sending her worried looks.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale said feeling discouraged and sad. Ziva shook her head, wiping the dust off of her pants.

"Say's you," she said laughing lightly. She handed the rope to him that was connected the the growling Walker down below. She then walked off away from the well to start untying herself from her own rope.

"Come on guys, pull," T-Dog encouraged as everyone began to pull on the rope, tugging something once more from the well. "Almost there. Come on, pull! Come on. Almost there. Keep it coming. Just a little more." The Walker was soon out of the well and on the rim of the well, here it got stuck.

Snarling it reached out toward T-Dog, his fingers swiping at air, wanting so bad to take a bite out of him.

"You got to pull it, man," Shane yelled but T-Dog just shook his head, it was stuck.

"Pull," T-Dog yelled once more and with everyone's combined effort the Walker was pulled out of the well but in the process snapped in half, the front half falling onto the ground in front of them. The head snapped at all of them still trying to get at them in once last effort.

"We should seal this well off," Dale said shaking his head in sadness.

"Yeah, might be a good idea," Shane said rubbing at his head, disappointed that the water had been contaminated.

"So what do we do about-" Andrea began asking about the Walker but before she could finish T-Dog huffed in irritation, grabbed a pipe, and bashed its head in with it. Grunting under the effort he kept at it until finally its brains were just a puddle of blood and goo on the dirt.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it," T-Dog said glancing over at everybody shaking his head and walking away. Sighing Ziva followed him wanting to be away from everybody and on her own, Kai wondered off after her, while Daryl watched as she left.

 **Alright guys so how are you liking it so far? I know Daryl is probably a little OOC, but I'll have him how he normally would be as well except when it comes to Ziva. Please Review!**


	3. Bullseye

**Her Silver Lining**

 **Chapter Three**

Bullseye

Ezra slept peacefully in the bed of the RV, Ziva stared down at him wishing she could give him a proper crib to sleep in. She knew before too much longer he would need toys and new clothes, he was already growing out of the few he owned. Smiling she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed his cheek with her thumb. He was so small she saw that, so innocent, she didn't know how he would make it in this world. Her loyalty to him was fierce, his needs came first above all others.

Standing back up she decided then that tomorrow she would have Beth watch him while she went out and scavenged things he would need. Slipping her Katana over her shoulder and onto her back she stepped out of the RV, leaving Kai and Anu to watch over Ezra like so many times before. They were better parents then human ones now a days, if you had anyone to parent.

Anu laid her head near the babies, listening to it breath as she waited for her mistresses return. Kai jumped from the bed, walked over to the RV door, and stood guard, no one would come in without him knowing.

Ziva strode out to the fields feeling restless and not being able to sleep, instead decided she would go out and make sure no Walkers wandered into their safe haven. She had of yet get close to anyone in either group, but several could be potential friends. Shane, however was someone she wanted to keep clear of, he seemed not all there in the head. She sensed he was once a good guy but something had happened to make him lose what sense he once had.

He gave off a bad vibe, she would keep an eye on him, see when he would crack. She drifted off into the high grass, eyes peering into the shadows, looking for anything that moved. Her eyes drifted before settling on a figure squatting in the grass, curiosity took over her as she moved closer. Walking on the balls of her feet she approached slowly and quietly, not alerting whoever it was that she was coming. The figure was hunched over, soft sobs could be heard and Ziva noticed her head was in her hands.

"Lori?" Ziva called out softly keeping her distance but noticed how she hid something behind her back as she quickly pulled up her pants and stood turning to her.

"Oh, Ziva its you," Lori said in a shaky voice. "I was just out here-" Her words fell as her arm that wasn't hiding anything flailed about aimlessly.

"Yeah, I see that," she said her eyes watching closely on the hand behind her back. "What are you doing out here on your own? Its safer to be doing that inside the house or RV." Ziva's eyes drifted to the knife inside the stump, her only protection. "Why are you crying?" She knew it wasn't any of her business, but the woman was out here all on her own, crying, having thought it best not to involved anyone else. It made her believe that Lori needed someone and Ziva was going to impose herself for that job.

"It's nothing, really," Lori said while wiping her free hand on her mouth as she sniffled. That's when her other hand slipped, it was only for a second but long enough for Ziva to see the moonlight glint of a white stick. Her mind began to whirl. Lori had decided to do her business alone where no one could see, she was crying over something when she came up, that's when it clicked.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question but a simple statement. Lori broke down, crying, and snotting up a storm.

"Yes. God please don't tell anyone, they can't know, not yet." Her eyes pleaded to Ziva, tears pooled and threatened to release once more. Nodding Ziva sighed, it wasn't her place to reveal the secret of another woman, she would stay quiet. As she turned away to leave the woman to fret in peace she stopped and turned back around.

"For what it's worth your baby can make it in this world," she said softly, having guessed what was on the mothers mind. "Ezra and I did." With those last words Ziva took off going back to her rounds.

 **~3~**

The next morning shone bright as Ezra fed on his morning bottle, Ziva pacing with him in her arms. Her mind whirled around what would happen if there was another baby around, but it made her smile all the same. Having another baby around, someone for Ezra to grow up with, she liked those thoughts. Walking back to the RV she began to glance around through the baby things, noticing that the formula she had picked up the other day was going faster than she thought it would.

A supply run would be needed, Ezra depended on it for survival and not only him but the rest of them as well. Holding him tighter to her she began the short walk to the rest of the group. Everyone was there, sitting down and eating breakfast. Rick, and Lori were sitting to one side, Lori's face looking torn. Sophia and Carol were sitting near them both eating and talking to one another quietly. Everyone else was on the other side making a circle around the small fire that cooked their food.

She felt nervous being in front of them, about saying how she needed supplies for the baby. Worry filled her that they would think she was selfish or just using her to get away from the baby. "Um, everyone, I have a request." Rick glanced up at her as everyone in the group stopped talking, he nodded to tell her to go on. "I need to go on a supply run for Ezra, he's running out of a lot of things." Rick stood up, a thoughtful gaze on his face.

"I can't have you going out alone, it's too dangerous." he said glancing at me and beginning to pace. "We need supplies too, everyone we scavenged from the highway is beginning to deplete. I'm sending two other people with you. Glenn, our specialist in getting in and out, and then Daryl, your protection."

Ziva stiffened slightly at the mention of Daryl, she still felt awkward, not exactly wanting to be around him at the moment. It made her uncomfortable knowing that he had known her, and what it seemed quite intimately too. Glenn nodded seeing this as just any other run, but wasn't too happy at bringing other with him.

"I can take them to the town a mile down the road," Glenn said nodding. Daryl glared knowing that, that place was safe, Glenn had hardly ran into a Walker there. Anger and hurt ran through his veins, he moved his tent away for a reason, he had no desire to be around Ziva.

"That town isn't overrun with Walkers," Daryl growled out. "There ain't no need for me ta go with them." Ziva glanced down knowing he probably felt the same way as her, but worst, considering he remembered everything. "I'm going to take a horse out, search the surrounding areas for any wild life, for food." He didn't wait for an answer, just stood from his place and walked toward the stables.

Rick watched as he left, a stern look on his face, however no words came out to stop him. He understood Daryl's pain, and is why he gave him the space that he needed. He glanced over at Ziva who was now talking to Glenn, hoping for Daryl's sake that she began to remember something.

"There's a baby place there that Maggie and I walked by the other day," Glenn said. "I noticed it thinking of Ezra, there was a crib in the store window." Ziva smiled widely at the mention of a crib. Oh, how she wanted Ezra to sleep in something a baby normally would. Her face brightened up at that, feeling happiness run through her body as she bounced Ezra up and down and began to coo at him.

"You hear that, Ezra, you're getting a crib." He gurgled and laughed in happiness loving the attention that he was getting but not understanding what she was saying. Anu poked her nose into Ziva's leg, wanting to see the baby, making sure he wasn't being hurt. "Oh, Anu it's alright, he's fine." She lent down and allowed the wolf to sniff the baby she thought of as her own cub. She stood back up.

"I'll go get a car ready for us," Glenn said. "If we're bringing back a crib we'll need it." She nodded petting Anu. Before Glenn could leave Rick walked up to them, worry read clearly on his face.

"I still don't want you two going out there alone," he said gruffly. "I know that you said it was safe, Glenn, but I don't need anyone getting hurt."

"I have protection," Ziva said. "I'll bring Kai, he'll protect Glenn and I. I've used him for a month, both him and Anu. And if I remember right, you said yourself, you could use the protection of those two." Rick sighed, running a hand over his face, but nodded, relenting.

"Take him," he said. "Just be safe. You can take the Hyundai." Glenn nodded and walked off going to retrieve the car. Carol walked up to Ziva, Lori having gone into the house to check on her son, who was pulling through but slept most of the time.

"I'll watch the little one while your gone," Carol said smiling. Nodding Ziva placed a kiss on Ezra's head, before handing him over. Carol smiled bouncing him, before glancing back at Ziva. "He'll be fine while your gone." Nodding Ziva gave him one last look before turning to Anu.

"Girl, you stay by Carol's side, protect them." Anu stood from her laying position, walking over to Carol and standing on point, her eyes searching everything around them. Ziva smiled at Carol and walked away whistling for Kai to follow her. Glenn pulled the car up beside her and she opened the back seat door first allowing Kai to jump in before sliding into the front seat herself.

"You ready?" Glenn asked pulling the car forward and out away from the farm house. They drove in silence for a while until they came to the town and Glenn was parking. All three of them left the car and began walking to the baby store. "So, is Ezra yours? I know someone else has asked you but I was curious." Ziva frowned trying to search her brain for an answer she had been trying to find for a month.

"I'm not sure," she said shaking her head. It was an answer she wanted so bad, she felt horrible if the baby was her child and she couldn't remember.

"Why not ask Daryl?" Glenn asked pulling her toward the store. "He would know right, he knew you before, and well-" He dropped his sentence, not wanting to finish it, not wanting to be rude.

"What?" she asked. "What were you going to say?" He sighed.

"It seemed you two were together before, I've never seen Daryl react that way except when his brother was left behind. He cares for you and if it was your child, I'm betting its his too." Ziva frowned, it wasn't something that had come to mind but it made sense. Glenn saw the sadness on her face, not wanting to see her sad anymore he pulled a box of the crib and patted it. She glanced down and smiled.

"Thank you." They set to work finding everything that Ezra needed, by the time they were done, they had a baby bag so she could carry it around the farm, diapers, bottles, formula, wipes, and various new toys. They even found a few new outfits that he could use, and once they were done, they decided to take it all back to the car before grabbing what else the group would need.

As they entered the hiking store Kai sniffed the air, growling low in the back of his throat and stepping in front of Ziva and Glenn. Ziva stiffened hearing the shuffling around of several things, somewhere in the store.

 **~3~**

Daryl growled in the back of his throat, frustration running through him as he led the horse deeper into the forest. He was frustrated with everything now days it seemed, ever since she had come back into his life. He had thought he had lost her, was never going to see her or Ezra ever again, you loose people in this world.

It should have been a blessing to have her back, but instead he was doomed to live without her, for even though she was here, Ziva, the one he knew was gone.

A squirrel bounded out of a bush, Daryl raised his crossbow and shot the squirrel taking out his anger on it. Leading the horse over to the tree he pulled the Squirrel from the tree and the arrow, sticking the animal onto a line around the horse's saddle. Sighing he kept going, moving closer to a creek with a drop off. Veering the horse away, he hit a bush causing several crows to be spooked and fly away, causing the horse to freak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said calming him and petting his neck. A snake slithered across in front of the horse, causing it to once again stand on its hing legs, making Daryl loose his grip and be thrown from the horse. His body was thrown from the saddle, landing on the edge of the drop off and tumbling over, hitting every rock on the way down. They jabbed at him, causing pain to flash through everywhere. Coming to a rest as he hit the water, an arrow stabbed into his side, making him wince and hiss out in pain.

Pulling himself up he dragged himself to a patch of dirt, out of the water. Pulling out his knife he cut off his sleeves, and tied them together wrapping them around his waist, hoping to stop the blood flow. It kept the arrow in place and him from bleeding out. Groaning he reached out for a long stick, sticking it into the ground he tested it hoping it would hold his weight. Gasping from the pain he heard a rustling in the bushes, making him hope that it wasn't Walkers.

He was useless and in danger if it was. Reaching behind him he went to grab his crossbow but came up empty, panic filled him. Fumbling around he pulled himself to his feet and used the stick to poke around for his bow. Finally hitting metal he bent over, holding his side, and grabbed at the crossbow. Strapping it back onto his back he used the stick to get back to dry land before climbing up the drop off slowly.

The pain in his side became worse, his head was spinning and he found that his grip was slipping, causing him to fall back down to the beginning.

 **~3~**

Ziva slid the Katana from the sheath bringing it forward ready to be used at any moment. Glenn was jumpy his eyes going from place to place, looking for the source of danger. Two Walkers shoved them self around a display case, growling and snapping its jaws at their dinner.

Jumping forward Kai knock one of them to the ground allowing Glenn to stab the dagger through its skull, leaving the other for Ziva. She stalked forward swiping the Katana across his neck, slicing it free from his body. The head tumbled to the floor snapping and growling angrily. Glenn wiped his brow before leaning down and shoving the dagger throw its head.

He laughed nervously standing back up after using the Walkers clothes to wipe off the blade. "Let's go find that tent for you huh," Glenn said shaking his head.

Kai wolfed and headed off deeper into the store, searching just in case there were any other dangers. Ziva followed Glenn over to the tents and picked out the biggest she could find. It was a tent that could house eight people and had two rooms which she liked, one for her, and one for the wolves and Ezra, as she never allowed him to be alone.

She grabbed the bag it was rolled in and helped Glenn take other dry food, knives, and even a few first aid kits they found. Once more they took their things to the car before heading over to one last store, a place to find more food.

"So you think I should talk to Daryl?" Ziva glanced through the aisle, grabbing anything that looked useful, or able to eat.

"I think you both have a lot to talk about," Glenn said. "That's my opinion but I'm not part of your relationship, or old relationship. Could be helpful." Ziva nodded grabbing another box of noodles. It worried her talking to that man, whenever she saw him she got this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and something that felt like love, but she didn't know him. It made her uncomfortable, being around him, she didn't know how to do it, or what to say to him, he was a stranger, not a lover or whatever he use to be.

They grabbed the remaining stuff they needed and piled into the car heading back to the farm.

 **~3~**

Lori glared at Glenn, wishing he would just keep his mouth shut. "You need to mind your own business," she hissed. She glanced around their selves trying to see if anyone had heard what he said.

"But your pregnant," he whispered loudly causing her to jump and once again glance around them. She shook her head and rubbed it, getting a headache, not believing herself. She wondered how in the hell did she get herself into this position, wondering why she had gotten with Shane, why she took refuge into his arms when she thought her husband was dead.

Now she would never know whether this baby was Ricks, or Shane's, and when she told Rick, or if, she would never be able to give him the satisfaction of knowing the kid was his.

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" she pleaded, thinking it was bad enough Glenn knew but even Ziva did, both of whom she didn't trust not to say something to Rick. Panic filled her as she placed the bucket on the ground, Glenn glanced off into the distance before turning back to Lori, his gaze accusing.

"You haven't told him yet," his said accusingly, his eyes wide with anger and shock. "He deserves to know." Glaring she grabbed the bucket and dumped the dirty laundry water and walked over to the truck where Rick was walking toward her. Sighing she glanced up at him, "Is something wrong?"

"I had a long talk with Shane," Rick said his eyes hard. Panic clawed at her chest trying to get out, the only thing going through her mind was 'please don't be about me. Don't be about what Shane and I did together.' "He wants to leave, to head over to Fort Benning. Still thinks it would be safer than here." Relief flooded her making her feel relaxed.

"What do you think?" she asked keeping her voice calm and soft trying to not show what she had been feeling moments ago.

"It's safe here, Carl is safe, if we go back onto that road-" His voice slowed until it came to a complete stop.

"Then we should stay," she said trying to sound supportive. It was better being safe in her opinion and not back there in the unknown and horror.

"Shane says my good intentions are making us weaker, that I can't make the hard decisions for the good of the group," Rick says, his voice leaking out sadness and mistrust toward Shane. Doubt was in his mind, his friend had changed and he no longer believed he could trust him.

 **~3~**

Daryl groaned trying to force his eyes open as he heard movement coming toward him. Slowly blinking his vision became clear, a figure stood over him. There someone familiar, someone he knew, a person he never thought he'd see again.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy?" Merle said leaning over his brother. "You could bind your wound better."

"Merle," Daryl's lip twisted up into a small smile which cause Merle to laugh and check out what situation he was in.

"What's going on here, you having a siesta or something," Merle teased Daryl, causing him to growl out in irritation.

"A shitty day, bro," he told him. His body hurt, he could barely lift himself up as he felt like a ton of bricks, his side was burning, the cut getting worse.

"Like me to get a pillow? Maybe rub your feet."

"Screw you," he growled lowly. He knew Merle would never change, once a dick, always a dick.

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying ta make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt looking like a used Rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother... and for what?" Merle questioned him, questioning his motives, and why was he doing it.

"A girl," he said his mind wondering to the pale moon eyes that haunt his sleep. "I found Ziva, Merle. Finally found her and she's got Amnesia, can you believe that. My luck."

"So yah found her, what yah doin out here then," Merle said frowning at him. "Leaving our Ziva out in this world fendin for herself."

"Shut up," Daryl growled snapping at him for saying that.

"Cause I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more, found yah girl and yah brother no longer means anythin," Merle said trying to make him feel guilty.

"Tried like hell to find you, bro," Daryl said remembering the cut off hand on that rooftop, and the pain and anger he had felt over it.

"Like hell you did," Merle growled out. "You split, man. Lit out first chance you got." His eyes were getting heavy, opening and closing as he tried to force them to stay open.

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you." His words were mumbled, the weight in his head made it spin, and the wounds was helping with how he felt. His eyes began to close for longer amounts of time, not opening as soon. He came in and out of focus.

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place. Forced me to cut off my own hand? This him we're talking about here?" His eyes drifted to where his hand should have been but it wasn't there. "You his bitch now?" His voice came out with insulting, teasing, way that made Daryl grow angry.

"I ain't nobody's bitch," he growled out at him, not liking the way that Merle was trying to encourage him to get up and do something. He was a prick.

"You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boys to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you. I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit," he said rudely. Daryl wanted him to shut up but couldn't find the energy.

"Hey," he said as he pats his chest once, to get Daryl to keep his eyes open and looking at him. "They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd got back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me." Merle reached out and grabbed his chin between three fingers and held it sternly. "Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brothah. Ain't nobody ever will." He then let go and patted his chin.

"You're lying," he told him, his mind drifting off and making him glare up at him slightly angry, his eyes rolling as he felt the weight pull him under more.

"Why? You think that mooned eyed, black haired girl will ever love you again? Would ever care about you like she once did? Like I do?" He laughed shaking his head, looking cruelly down at his brother. "You really are high right now ain't yah? Come on, get up on your feet and get some pussy before I have to kick your teeth in." He firmly patted his chest and stood up straight. "Let's go." He kicked the heel of his shoe raising his eyebrow.

His mind slowly began to clear back up, he heard gurgling, and felt his foot being moved around, as a Walker trying pulling it closer to put his mouth on it. It growled low and clung tightly to the shoe and his leg. Once he realized the human he was trying to make dinner was awake he hissed and growled at him.

Panicking Daryl shuffled away kicking at it in the face to free his foot. He pushed himself closer to the crossbow but the Walker pounced on top of him. Grabbing the knife he tried slamming it through the head but they were rolling, only catching the elbow and neck. Throwing him he reached out for the stick getting to his knees and fending him off with it before climbing on top of the Walker and smashing the head in. Groaning and panting as he did as the pain grew worst at the movement. Growling came from another Walker making me roll over, grabbing a arrow, and trying to set the crossbow, causing him to almost scream out in pain.

Setting in in place he waited as it grew really close before letting loose the arrow and he watched as it went through the head causing him to fall forward. Without the arrow in his side anymore he was able to tie the shirt around him more effectively.

"Son of a bitch was right," he mumbled shaking his head.

After having fixed his wound he grabbed the squirrel and knife from the Walkers neck, placed the squirrel on the log and cut it open, eating it raw. Growling he stood up and walked over to the Walker took the black shoelace off and cut the ears from it. Stringing it up he placed them around his neck and tied a knot.

Once again being able to draw the strength he grabbed the stick and once again began to make his way up the drop off. The pain was back, nagging at him as he climbed and he glanced up where there were black birds.

"Please, don't feed the birds," Merle voice teased from his perch up on the top of the drop off. "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you?" Daryl began to climb again. "Throw away that purse and climb." He stopped, panting, before he slowly gripped at another tree to help him up.

"I liked it better when you was missing," he admitted but the comment only made Merle chuckle a raspy sarcastic laugh.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side." Merle had shouted down at him, he bent down, his hand on his knees but made no move to try to help him up.

"Yeah? Since when?" Daryl didn't believe him, having not had his brother help him out once ever.

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass," Merle growled down at him, trying to convince him that he was his guardian angel, making Daryl laugh out. In his mind Ziva looked out for her little brother better than Merle ever had.

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change." Daryl began telling himself that Merle was just an illusion, a hallucination that he had made up.

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm as real as your chupacabra." These words made Daryl even more angry with him.

"I know what I saw." He forced himself up the hill, working harder than before.

"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?" Merle was once again joking trying make him seem like a drug addict. "Just like you hope Ziva will love you again. Hoping she can remember and drag you out of your pain." His words were cruel, mentioning her was cruel.

"She will," he hissed out.

"Oh yeah! Our good old girl, little Mrs. Dixon." He was playing at his heart strings now. "Guess what baby brother? She ain't ever gonna let you lay another hand on her sweet little body." Daryl gritted his teeth, the words being to much for him to handle, he began to climb harder.

"With that fucked up brain of hers, she'll never be yours again. She'll fall for another person in that group, maybe that jackass Shane." Merle's words made Daryl's heart drop, causing his blood to boil, and pain to pierce his heart.

"You best shut the hell up," Daryl shouted at him, knowing that he had gotten on his final nerve. He was determined to get up this hill and kick his brothers ass.

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough," Merle said while standing up straight, his arms on either side, palms facing the sky while glaring down at his little brother. "Hey, kick of them damn high heels and climb, son." Merle began to laugh causing Daryl to push himself more. "You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top. Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friends Rick's hand." Merle reached down giving his hand to Daryl to grab ahold of, reaching out but not in the most trustful way.

Daryl kept climbing getting closer and closer until finally he pulled himself up onto safe land. "Yeah, you'd better run."

 **~3~**

Ziva glanced down at Ezra, he was now lying happily in his new crib, in their new tent. Anu and Kai lied down happily at her feet, wagging their tails glancing up at her.

"Walker, Walker!" she heard Angela yelling out. Stiffening she kissed the top of his head and glanced down at the wolves.

"Stay, keep him safe." She then grabbed her Katana and ran from the tent, trying to get to the Walker. She wasn't the only one running toward Angela either, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick was on their ways as well.

"Just the one?" Rick asked as he rushed forward. Ziva stuck close but took off into the field, not hearing Angela's comment, or Rick telling her not to do it. She was ahead of everyone else but they followed behind, Shane wanting to kill the thing and be done with it. The Walker kept coming closer, walking at an angle, and Ziva ran faster, sliding her Katana from her back.

Standing face to face he noticed a familiar man, the only difference was he was dirtier than usual, had way more blood on him, and had a more wild animalistic look in his blue-green eyes. "Daryl," she whispered frowning before slowly sliding her Katana back into its sheath. Rick kept his gun trained on Daryl not sure if he was a Walker or not.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked his voice shaking.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl was growling at Rick and Ziva stepped forward in instinct, going to calm him down. Rick slowly lowered the gun along with everyone else, but there was a loud gunshot and Ziva felt a pain shoot through her side. She gripped it, feeling shock fill her body as she pulled back her hand seeing blood.

Slowly or what felt slow to her she fell the the ground. Above her she could hear Daryl yelling no in panic. Rick spun around screaming at Angela. Ziva having stepped in front of Daryl took the bullet but it went into her side, she was bleeding out. Rick kneeled checking her pulse, it was slowing and he gripped her waist pulling her up and into his arms. Daryl gasped out in pain as he tried lunging at Rick to grab her away from him but he was in too much pain. Glenn reached out to steady him, knowing he was probably panicked.

Rick ran, trying to make it to Hershel before Ziva bled out. Lori gasped as she walked out of the house with Carl by her side. She had been on her way to show Carl to Sophia so he could see that his friend was ok but Rick came running by her.

"Mom," Carl asked glancing at the strange lady. "Who is she?"

"That's the lady who save Sophia." Daryl came lumbering up after them, Glenn still helping him stay up on his own two feet. Hershel came running into the living room seeing one person past out on in Rick's arms, bleeding out, and the other being held up by Glenn looking better if a little pale.

"What the earth's going on out here?" Hershel asked glancing around in confusion.

"Save her," Daryl gasped out. "You can get to me later I'm fine, just help her. She's dying." Rick followed Hershel into the room that Carl had been in.

"She was shot."

"Lay her down on the bed, good thing we still have left overs from Carl," Hershel said. "I'll try to save her."

 **~3~**

Lori found Ezra alone with the wolves in the tent, calmly she stepped over them and picked up the baby. Carl was right behind her but stopped when he saw the two giant wolves. "What's this?" he asked in amazement, leaning down as Kai shuffled closer. He reached out and began to pet behind the wolves ear, making him sigh in content.

"That's Anu and Kai," Lori said as she turned around with the baby. "They are Ziva's wolves."

"Is she going to survive?" Lori frowned walking closer to her son.

"I don't know Carl, I hope." He frowned and began to pet Anu as well when she moved closer.

"What would happen to them if she didn't," he asked in confusion. Kai and Anu whimpered like they understood what he had said.

"I suppose they would stay with us," she said. "Unless they ran away since she was no longer here."

Daryl stalked outside after Patricia had stitched him up, saying that he was free to go but to be careful not to pull them out. Worry filled his mind about what was happening with Ziva. He drifted off toward where he saw Lori holding Ezra over by the camp fire. The two guard wolves were with her looking down and sad.

"I'll take watch over the kid," Daryl said, walking slow up to her. She turned around to look at him, frowning slightly. "I've watched the kid before, I've known him since he was born. He's family, please let me see him." He sighed and held out his arms for the kid. Slowly Lori nodded and handed the boy over. Daryl glanced down at him, smiling lightly, as he walked away with him in his arms. "You're sister is going to be just fine, champ."

 **Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it. So just to let you know Daryl and Ziva will not be getting together right away. With her Amnesia she will find it hard to reconnect with him and he will be feeling hurt and angry at it.**

 **Now can I get three reviews before I post the next chapter?**

 **Promise I won't always be asking this but this is one of those times. :) See you in three reviews**


	4. Whatever it Takes

**Chapter Four**

 **Whatever it takes**

Ezra stayed with Daryl the rest of the night, he picked up the diaper bag from its spot by his cot and glanced over at the the crying baby. He may have been a little rusty, having not seen the kid in months, but he knew that cry well. It was never a pleasant thing when Ezra cried liked that, so taking a deep breath and deciding to just get it over with he grabbed the wipes, a new diaper, and powder, and went to work at changing his diaper. Pulling up Ezra's sweatpants he pulled the boy close to his chest and sighed.

He had missed the kid, forgotten about how much he loved being around him. Sighing he laid down on his cot, placing Ezra on his chest and began to hum. The little boy cooed as he reached out to touch Daryls face, recognizing the man. Smiling he allowed the boy to grab his finger and stick it into his mouth, looking content. He soaked in the moment knowing that once Ziva was awake, and allowed to move around he wouldn't have another moment like this was Ezra for a while if ever.

Frustration built back up in his chest at the thought of amnesia, it's what had him so angry here lately. Ziva wanted nothing to do with him, wouldn't even trust him enough to watch Ezra he was sure. Glaring into the darkness he tightened his free hand around the shabby blanket. Growling he glanced back down at the sleeping face of Ezra, calming him. He truly loved the boy, after Ziva's mom took ill a month after having Ezra, they had taken him in to help her parents out. They were only suppose to keep him until her mother got better but that never happened and then the Apocalypse started.

Sighing he allowed his eyes to slip close laying one hand protectively on his back before falling into a light sleep.

 **~3~**

Pain, it was a burning, stabbing, ache in her side. It made her groan as she winced at the light that attacked her eyes. Besides the pain, panic was the first thing that she felt. "Ezra," she hissed out, cracking her eyes open once more, and glancing around the room. How had she ended up here? Her memories were muggy, but so was her brain, her mind seemed fuzzy, and it was hard for her to think, let alone to remember.

Shaking her head lightly her feet hit the cold wooden floor as she tried clearing her mind. Hesitating a moment she let the cold shock her system awake. Slowly it became easier to think and the last memory she could remember before waking here in this room. Her eyes widened, the loud bang of a shot resounded through her head, making her realize she had gotten shot in the side. Her eyes narrowed, it had to have been Andrea, they had yelled at her not to shoot, to allow herself and the guys to handle it.

Anger ran through her body when she then realized that Andrea had tried shooting Daryl. That thought pissed her off, slightly shocking her, as something deep down inside her felt protective over the rough hunter.

Gripping onto the wooden headboard her hands shook as she pulled herself to her unsteady feet. The pain that pierced her side was blinding, but she shoved through it, needing to know what happened to Daryl. It made no sense why she had to do this, none at all, but whatever had known him was trying to shine through and wouldn't allow her to calm down until she saw for herself that he was fine. Pulling herself into the hallway she had already began panting, feeling more than a little wore out. Not one person ran into Ziva as she slowly shuffled to the front porch. By the time she felt the porch under her feet, and the fresh air in her lungs there was no air actually entering her.

It was obvious she had over exerted herself. Carol glanced up at the sound of the screen door opening and slamming closed. Her breath caught at the sight of Ziva, her normally long glossy black hair looked dull and messy. Her skin was pale no longer glowing, and her pale eyes looked clouded and dull. Jumping to her feet Carol rushed over to the poor girl, worry bright in her eyes.

"Dear, you really shouldn't be up and about, come let's go back inside." Carol reached out to grab her hands to pull her back inside but Ziva wouldn't allow it. Her body stiffened trying to throw off Carol's attempt to pull her back inside. Something clawed from deep inside of her, she had to see him, just had to make sure he was okay.

"Carol," her voice was weak but carried to the woman. "I need to see him, I don't know why but I have too." Sighing the older woman nodded, her eyes still unsure, but she wasn't going to cause the young woman anymore stress. Ziva hadn't needed to say it but Carol knew exactly who she was talking about.

"As soon as you see him we're getting you right back to that bed. You need time to rest." Nodding Ziva allowed her to wrap and arm around her waist as they slowly made it toward his tent. With each step she took Ziva realized that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Surely she could have had Carol go and ask him to come to her, but it hadn't even passed through her mind in her time of panic. It scared her that some of the things she felt toward him came so easily. These feelings she felt for him, wanting to know he's safe, and at times when they were in the same area, how badly she wanted to go put her arms around him. It made her uncomfortable, the urges she felt for that man.

They had almost made it to his tent at the top of the hill and she was having thoughts about backing out. Whatever it was that she felt for this man it was from someone she couldn't remember, a Ziva she couldn't remember. She didn't want to give Daryl hope on something she couldn't promise she could give. It was obvious that they had been something to one another, obvious that he wanted who she had use to be. It was however not something she knew how to be. Frowning she shoved back the feelings that drove her on to talk to him, she would go inside see how he was and then these damn feelings would go away.

"He's been taking care of Ezra for you," Carol said trying to make conversation. She had noticed how uncomfortable Ziva had been the closer they got. "Pretty good with him too, its obvious he'd been around him a lot in the past." She was trying to set the girl at ease when she saw the baby with Daryl, not wanting her to fly off the hook. However it's not what Ziva wanted to hear, she was tired of people bringing up stuff they themselves didn't know about. They kept bringing up the fact that they had a past, a past that no one but Daryl even knew about. She wished they would all just stop, stop trying to make her talk to him, stop trying to fix something that she herself did not see broken.

Hissing out in pain she yanked her body away from Carol's friendly embrace, not wanting to step any closer to that tent. Her fear had gotten the better of herself, she didn't want to see him, didn't want to deal with everything. Heaviness settled over her head making it hard to think or even breath. She knew what was happening, the panic attack that she had gotten a lot after waking up to a blank mind. Faint wisps of memories that always seemed to want to break through but were too weak and only ever faded back into the darkness.

Shaking her head she took a hesitant step back, trying to distance herself from the tent and the guy that was in it. "Do you think he would mind looking after him until I got better?" she whispered to Carol. "Would you mind looking over them just in case."

Carol could see the caged animal look in her eyes, the need to get away. She knew it quite well, experienced it a few times herself. Slowly she nodded, walking over to her cautiously. "I can do that, no problem. How bout we get you back to that bed. The sooner you get better the sooner that little boy will have you back." Ziva nodded, allowing her to put the arm back around her, and lead her back to the farm house.

She wouldn't force herself to talk to him yet, or if ever. Daryl glanced through the flap in his tent, watching the retreating figures of Ziva and Carol. He bounced Ezra up and down on his knee, the little boy cooed and giggled. Hot pain flooded through his chest, but he focused on the joy that little boy was giving out. Ignored the memories that haunted him every minute of the day. The wolf next to him perked up its ears as the sound of retreating footsteps, he tossed a look over at it. He wasn't sure which one it was, couldn't remember what names Lori had given him. The silver wolf was glued to Ezra's side, apparently the orders that Ziva had given it before she got shot was going to be held until she said otherwise.

The wolf lowered its head once it realized there was no danger, and went back to keeping a steady eye on the cub. One wrong movement, one cry of pain, and she'd have her cub ripped out of the mans grip, and his arms detached. Anu let out of low growl of warning causing Daryl to erupt in laughter. "I'm not gonna hurt a single hair on his head."

 **~3~**

Days passed before Ziva felt like she could be on her feet again. She had several visitors, Lori, who had brought Ezra in for an hour every once and a while. Telling her that rest was more important at the moment, that he needed her at his best. Carol came in with Sophia so that the little girl could tell her about her studies, and Ziva loved seeing how much life was in that little girls eyes. Life that she had help save. Two days after being shot she finally met Carl, the boy who wanted to thank her for saving his friend.

On the day she had finally felt up to moving around, where it didn't hurt as bad as before, Rick came to visit her. She had just finished dressing in a black cami, rolled up sleeved plaid shirt, and a pair of shorts when the knock came. Quickly throwing her long hair into a ponytail she yelled out for whoever it was to enter.

"Rick," she said, having only met the man twice before she felt a little uncomfortable in his presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. He seemed to be a little uneasy himself, shuffling from foot to foot. She raised an eyebrow at him, settling her pale eyes on his own blue.

"I'm fine." She crossed her arms over her chest still feeling uneasy. Kai shifted to his feet, yawning in the process and wagging his tail lightly at Rick. "What do I owe the pleasure?" This question only caused him more uneasiness as he sighed not liking what he was about to tell her.

"How well are Kai and Anu out there?" Rick asked slowly testing his words before saying them out loud. "How do they deal with the Walkers." Ziva tensed at the questioning knowing there was a reasoning behind it.

"As I've said before, their a great defense system. Can smell them from a mile away. More than enough warning to get to safety." She read his body language, could tell something was eating away at him. "Why?" He tensed slightly, running his hand through his hair.

"You're a part of this group right? If we leave you wouldn't be parting ways?" Confused she shook her head, her place was with this group now, no matter how hard it was to be around one of their members.

"I'd be by your side. The wolves and I. What's going on Rick?" His eyes flickered around the room and back toward the closed door, not wanting anyone to hear what he was about to say. Especially not anyone from his group, they wouldn't be able to take it.

"Hershel wants us gone," he said slowly, hating the bitter words. "Now that Carl is doing well, and you, yourself have healed enough. If he forces us to leave I- I need a way to protect my family, this group. Those wolves you have, it's our best option. The only way we're going to be able to survive. They listen to you, I can't have you leaving, we need you." She could hear how his words cracked, how much this upset him, and she wondered if he already knew about Lori. Was he so desperate to almost be demanding that she had to stay with them because of what he knew.

Times like these were hard under normal circumstances, but even worse during what they were being dealt. It did come at a surprise that Hershel was sending them away. Sure she had been down for most of her time here but she hadn't realized that the old farmer wouldn't allow them to stay.

"They'd keep us safe, we'd be able to make it if we left. I can't promise safe traveling all the time but it would be easier on us all." He nodded, somewhat relieved to hear that from her. Everything was weighing on his mind, all these decisions, the baby. He couldn't help it, he collapsed on the bed, sitting down and leaning his head in his hands.

"She's pregnant," he whispered, rubbing his face. "She's pregnant and he's sending us away. It'll be a death sentence for them." He glanced up at Ziva, pinning her with those blue eyes of his. "How did you do it? Keep Ezra safe." Nodding Ziva moved over to the bed taking a seat next to him. Now she understood, his fear, his desperation. It was all for his family, for the people he loved, the weight on his shoulders. Keeping her hands in her lap she glanced down at them playing with her fingers.

"Rick, its not my place, I don't know you all that well, hell you just met me." She hesitated before taking a deep breath and going on. "But I think all that your doing, all the decisions your making on your own, the weight you keep piling on yourself. Isn't there some better way? You shouldn't feel that you have to be the sole one making sure that the group is safe. That you have to be the one to take on Hershel and make sure we get to stay. You need to share that responsibility with someone."

He shuffled sitting up straighter and once more staring at her. "That's why I'm coming to you." Shocked her eyes flashed over to him, they widened. "Your right, I need a second in command, and I'm not only saying that because your the only one the wolves listen too. You've been out there on your own, survived without even knowing what was going on. Your strong, a survivor. Ziva you can make smart decisions, hard decisions, and I think I can trust the ones you make. This group we've been making decisions together but now a days all it does is cause trouble, to many people going off on their own, and if we're going to convince Hershel to let us stay we need to be making the right ones."

She understood everything he was saying, the group needed to start following a set of rules, needed to stop going off and doing whatever they wanted. She could picture Shane, always going half cocked and doing things that have only pissed off Hershel more.

He had said the group made decisions together but in the end she had noticed what he said weighed heavily on them and they usually followed him in the end. Now she wasn't sure why he wanted her to help him, but she was sure it had a lot to do with her wolves. Nodding she glanced back at him, silently saying she would do it. Without another word he stood making his way to the door.

"We have to stay, whatever it takes." The door clicked shut announcing his departure and with a sigh she slowly stood to her feet. Her stitches tugged reminding her to take it easy as she swallowed the pain pill. Kai stood to his feet trotting over to her and lightly pressing his cold nose into her side.

"Boy it looks like we're here to stay with them." He wagged it faster before trotting over to the closed door, pawing at it. "Let's go find Ezra and get ourselves some breakfast, shall we." He yipped and took off through the house, she followed closely behind. The house was cool and she almost dreaded walking outside in the blistering heat. It had to still be early morning and already it was hot, the Georgia heat was never good. It almost made her want to crawl back to that room and pretend to be in too much pain, but she was better than that. There was something she had to do, things that now were her responsibility.

Rick glanced up at her as she joined the group in a circle, eating breakfast. Nodding at him she passed over everyone until her eyes landed on Daryl holding and feeding Ezra. The boy seemed to be enjoying his breakfast as he gulped it down fast and was trying to tug it out of Daryls hands. Anu laid faithfully at his feet her eyes on the baby as they hadn't left him once in a matter of days. Ziva stiffened at the thought of having to face Daryl but she had been away from Ezra for far to long and she wanted to feel the familiarity that the baby boy brought her. Craved it. Sighing she pushed herself forward, forcing herself not to back down, it was just a man for christ sakes. A man that terrified her for what she felt for him, for what she didn't understand or ever think she could.

"Can- can I have him back?" she asked her voice cracking when he glanced up at her presence. His dark blue eyes stared into her own, butterflies erupted in her stomach and she almost turned back around and left. Daryl glanced back down at the boy not wanting to give him up, he was the only thing he had left. The only thing that made him feel normal, that didn't hurt him. He sighed pinning her with his gaze once again.

"Yeah take 'im," he softly handed him over to her, as well as sliding the diaper bag over. Ziva smiled at the familiar weight and pulled Ezra close to her chest, grabbed the bag and began to turn away. "Wait." His voice stopped her cold but didn't cause her to turn back around. "I know you don't remember me, but, I remember you guys. I want to be in the boys life, let me have something to do with him." She tensed knowing that it would force her to have something to do with him as well, he knew that, hell planned on it.

"I'm not sure," she said clearly. There was hesitance in her tone, Ziva didn't want to be a bitch and not let him see Ezra, he seemed keen with the boy but didn't know how she could handle being around him so much. Shaking her head she walked over to Carol and Sophia, taking a seat next to them.

Daryl gripped his fork tightly in his right hand, his mouth set in a grim line. She wasn't making it easy on him, didn't seem to even be trying. He got that she wasn't ready, but she didn't have to be so damn stubborn about it. Didn't have to squeeze his heart and throw it away, could at least let him see the boy. Shoving down his anger he glanced up as Glenn cleared his throat, the boy standing and glancing nervously around at everyone. He peeked around at everyone anxiously, his eyes jumping from person to person.

"Um, guys," Glenn began, shuffling awkwardly on his feet as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So... the barn is full of Walkers." Kai and Anu growled, their shackles raised knowing that word well. Ziva gasped her grip tightening around Ezra protectively as her gaze studied the barn. An uproar fired within the small group, causing everyone to shout at once in panic and anger. Shane practically roared as he took off toward the barn, a gun held tightly in his hand as Rick took off after him. Ziva knew if Shane was able to get to the barn he would shoot it up, damning them to life back on the road.

Walkers in the barn was bad, something had to be done about it, but he was going at it the wrong way. Hershel is who they should be going too, who they should be pleading their case too. He was the only one who could get rid of the danger. Ziva didn't make a move to follow them all down to the barn knowing it wouldn't get them anywhere. If Rick were to stop Shane it was only a matter of time before Shane would crack and try again, it was just a temporary fix. Remembering Ricks words just a short while before him announcing her new place within the group she knew what she had to do. Standing she whistled for her wolves to follow not wanting them at the barn just in case it did take a turn for the worse.

Hershel was this groups only chance, so she would go and plead with him on their behalf. It didn't take long for her to find him in the horse stalls looking over one of his stallions. "He's beautiful," she said while balancing Ezra on her hip.

Hershel observed her from his spot, his eyes taking in her stance. "What can I do for you today?" he questioned. "How's your wound?"

"It's fine, everything is healing fine." She shuffled forward trying to reel her thoughts in. "Rick told me what you said, how you want us to move on before too much longer." Hershel peered at her, bobbed his head up and down, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I see, and your here to talk me out of it?" His lips tightened into a thin line. "I don't owe any of you anything, I took you in, fed you, saved you, I think I've paid my due. You and that group need to move on, find your own place. There's lots of farms around here you can take." It was easy to understand where he was coming from, she could see his point of view.

"Rick tell you his wife is pregnant?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "That baby can make it, I know that, I've done it with this little one. However I fear for Lori, to have to give birth on the road. She could die easily, something could go wrong, or that baby could decide to come at a bad moment. Surrounded by those things out there both of them could easily be lost."

"I hear you were a good doctor," Hershel announced turning back to the horse. "Lori would be in safe hands." The breath caught in Ziva's throat at the new piece of information. Stumbling forward Ziva gripped the sleeve of his shirt with her free hand.

"How do you know that?" His eyes flickered down to where her hand laid but he made no move to throw her off. Instead his eyes softened, he had heard from the group she was with that she suffered from amnesia.

"I knew of you," he began as he lightly pulled her hand from his sleeve. She allowed him, releasing his sleave, and laying it on Ezra as he became fussy. "You'd came down here the week that this all started to help out at the hospital. Had to go in myself cause I knicked my hand on one of the equipment. Asked about you cause you were an unfamiliar face. The nurse said that you had come from some town to help out with the outbreak cases, the ones of all the sick people. Said that you had been one of the best in the state, that they were lucky to have you." Bouncing Ezra up and down lightly she took in everything she was just told, it made sense. How she knew what to do when T-Dog had gotten hurt. It came so naturally, flowed from her with ease. Didn't have to think about it but just knew.

"They will be fine by you," he said sternly. "Now that we've discussed it I've got chores to be done." Without glancing back Herhsel gathered up his things and exited the stable leaving her on her own. Ziva knew that somehow Rick would have to talk this man into letting them stay but if he couldn't then she would have a plan to fall back on. Turning around she took off for her tent noticing that everyone still seemed to be down at the barn.

Things seemed to be clearing up though, she could see the people beginning to break up. Pushing through the tent flap she leaned down and grabbed the extra baby bag she had and began stuffing anything that Ezra would need into it. It wouldn't last long, only a couple day supply but enough to get him by until she could get more for him. In another duffle bag she shoved everything that could come in handy for herself and the group. This wasn't much either maybe a day or two supplies before they ran out but it was something.

Laying Ezra in his crib she motioned for both wolves to stay and headed back outside with both bags in her hand and a car seat in the other. The nearest car was the one she and Glenn had drove into town the other day. Nodding to herself she opened the back and shoved both bags in there before going to the back seat and placing the car seat there.

It wasn't much, barely anything to survive on but if something were to happen, if things were to go south and they couldn't pack up anything this would at least help. God she hoped it would never come to that. Shaking her head she closed the door of the car and turned around stumbling back a little when she came face to face with Rick.

"Hershel wants us," he said throwing a look behind him. "Seems he's noticed who he needs to come to in this group." Rick shook his head seemingly tired with everything that has been going on.

"I left Ezra in my tent, I need to tell someone to go get him." Tipping his head he nodded motioning for her to hurry as he leaned against the car waiting for her to come back. Ziva strolled away quickening her pace over to where Lori and Carol were both throwing looks over at the barn.

"Can one of you look after Ezra?" she asked her voice carrying over to them. "He's taking a nap in his crib right now but if I'm gone when he wakes he'll need someone other than Anu or Kai." Carol glanced up with a smile, placing the plate that she was cleaning back down.

"Sure we can," she agreed. "I'll go get him in a little while." Trusting Carol to it she trudged back over to Rick who had already met up with Hershel. Jimmy was with them and Ziva wondered why they needed her and Rick. Without saying a word Hershel led them into the woods, both he and Jimmy holding sticks in their hands. They trudged through the bush, Ziva watching the trees around her wishing she had brought along Kai, feeling too exposed without him.

At any moment she felt like a Walker would come tumbling through the trees and tackle her. Just as the silence was becoming to much, the curiosity of being brought out here began to bubble over Hershel spoke up. He shoved himself through some leaves, coming up to a swampy kind of clearing.

"The silt on the bottom is like glue," he stated explaining why the Walkers weren't moving. "You just sink in. That's Lou Bush." Two Walkers were stuck in the creek, snatching at thin air, becoming excited at the sight of them. Jimmy walked ahead at a fast pace holding onto his stick, the kind with a noose at the end.

"You knew him?" Rick asked wondering if they were talking about people he had knew. Ziva knew what Hershel thought of them, knew that he thought they were sick, but they weren't, just dead creatures.

"Lou as in Louise. She has a farm up the road. Sweet corn mostly. Worked at Hapman's bar on weekends. The man, I don't know him, but the overalls, I've been to where he worked." Hershel corrected Rick as they slowed down having come up on the Walker, who now could be distinguished as female and male. Ziva eyed the female Walker, the grey corroding face tugged at something in the back of her mind. Pain flashed through her head as a face shoved front and center.

 _"Hello," Ziva greeted as she entered a pale white room. An older woman sat on the hospital bed, her skin was flushed, her eyes blood shot and cloudy. She had seen this a lot in the last couple of days, all of them the same. None had died as of yet but it was only a matter of time, they hadn't found anything to stop the fever. Plastering on a kind smile she entered the room before closing the door._

 _There was no need to glance down at the clipboard in her hands, she knew what it would say. "My name is Doctor Dixon and I'll be your physician today. What seems to be the problem?" Louise Bush explained what the problem was, struggling with her words, trying to bare through the pain and fever. She spent a good hour checking over the lady, taking her temperature, eyes, ears, throat. But in the end just like all the others all that could be done was being hospitalized._

Ziva gasped as the memory shoved through her mind, leaving her a pale shaking mess as her breathing calmed. Her name ran through her mind, Doctor Dixon. It was what she needed, the proof that her and Daryl had been together in some way. Having his last name, it meant something, but she didn't want to deal with that. Instead she focused on the task at hand, Rick had turned to her in worry when she gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked seemingly worried but stressed.

"Yes, just remembered something, her," she said pointing to the Walker that was once Lou. Hershel not noticing what just transpired between the two talked on.

"How many have you killed?" he asked glancing sideways at Rick and then at Ziva. "The both of you."

"Too many to count," Rick answered for the both of them. Ziva nodded agreeing with the other man, there was no way she could be sure.

"Can you stop?" he asked sternly. Rick stumbled a frown stretching across his face, could he stop? Would he? No. Those things, lifeless things, killed people, people like his family, he had to keep them safe. So no he would not stop it, but he thought over his words, not wanting to offend the man. When neither one spoke up Hershel turned to them trying to convey to them how he felt.

"There are people out there who haven't been in their right minds, people who I believe can be restored." Hershel pushed his words onto them, trying to convey to them what he believed, how he believed they could be helped.

"You're not talking about the Walkers, are you?" Rick said believing that Dale had been right, this man did not see them as dead people, but ill. Something that could be cured in time, he denied what was in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter if you see them as human beings anymore... but if you and your people are to stay here, that's how you're gonna have to treat them. My farm, my barn, my say." Rick recognized his own words. Ziva's heart swelled at the mans words, hope was there, they had hope of staying on the farm. Rick, clenching his jaw, took the stick from Hershel and she stood back and grabbed the one that was offered by Jimmy. It felt heavy in her hands, more splintery than the fighting stick that she herself owned, safely tucked back in her tent.

Ziva edged closer to the murky creek, holding out the stick and using the Walkers reaching arms to pull the noose around his neck. Once it latched around she began to pull it from the glue like mud. She struggled with it, all the flaying around that the Walker did wasn't helping things, only causing her to be dangerously close to falling in herself.

"Otis said if you get them halfway out they'll do the rest of the work," Jimmy announced as he helped Rick pull their Walker out. Hershel watched Ziva closely ready to jump in at any moment. Growling Ziva tugged at the Walker finally yanking it free from the mucky yuckness.

"How many times did he do this?" Ziva asked huffing as she gripped the stick tighter trying to keep the Walker from grabbing her or Hershel. Her muscles flexed, they ached as this wasn't something she normally did.

"If one wandered onto the property, Otis would get them into the barn. Now we have to." Hershel followed closely behind Ziva as Rick got his own Walker out and they began to lead them back to the house.

"What happens when the barn gets full?" Rick asked bringing up a valid question. Hershel opened his mouth to say something but Rick sliding into the mud and almost losing his grip on the Walker. Jimmy jumped forward to help him. Eventually they got it under control once again and began leading the undead once more to the barn. Ziva found the trail they had originally followed and shoved it in that direction. As we broke through the trees and moved closer to the barn she noticed the chaos that was happening at the house.

Their group had guns, and Shane was leading them their way.

 **So I'm sorry about it taking forever since my last update. Life happened. However I'm going to try to update regularly. Here's a long update for you to try to make up for it.**

 **Now I can give you a time span of when I might be having Daryl and Ziva get together, sometime after the second season. If any of you have ideas about when they should get together I am open to opinions. If there's anything you'd like to happen I would like to hear that as well. I love hearing ideas and fitting them into the story if I can.**


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter Five**

 **Aftermath**

 **I'll be answering reviews at the bottom :)**

Shane growled at the two Walkers Rick and that new girl was leading. The one he didn't even want here, but who Rick asked to stay. "What is that?" he yelled out not slowing down as he ran at Rick and Hershel. Ziva gripped her stick tighter knowing that something bad was about to happen and she didn't want to be holding onto a Walker when it does. Shoving the Walker faster toward the barn she hoped she could make it there before Shane fucked things up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane growled in anger his eyes shining violently. Shane began pacing around like a caged animal who was about to lash out.

"Shane, just back off," Rick hissed, annoyance rising up as his friend tried to keep him from protecting his family and friends. Ziva tensed her eyes following the too wondering when things were going to start getting messy, with Shane it was bound to happen quick. It was in that moment that she was happy that Ezra wasn't there and with Patricia she assumed as the lady was with everyone else.

Daryl seemed shocked at the sight of Ziva with Rick holding onto the Walker. His fear rises as he saw that she was in the path of anger that was Shane. He almost became angry at her for making the decision that would piss that man off.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked his eyes hardening at the outward display of disrespect of his wishes. Ziva froze hearing the anger in his tone of voice, this was it, he was going to kick them out, Shane had done it now. Shane spun around to face the older man, a wild expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" he spit, circling them, his eyes holding a calculating look, as he pointed at the Walkers. "You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane couldn't believe that the old man and his family saw the Walkers as sick people, it disgusted him. He considered them as the crazy ones, the dysfunctional ones. He couldn't see how he was putting them all in danger, only that he was the good guy, the one doing what was right. Not how wrong he was.

"I see who I'm holding onto," Hershel called out pointing to the Walker that Ziva was holding. She struggled to keep it moving forward, they were going so slow, and all the commotion was only riling the Walkers up. She wished the man could see that he was wrong, they were shells of who they once were, monsters wearing the faces of their loved ones.

Shanes eyes glowed dangerously, his resolve finally breaking. "No man, you don't," he hissed walking past Rick, having decided on his move. Stiffening Ziva knew she had to get rid of this Walker, had to stop what he was about to do before he ruined everything. But the Walker fought against his restraints having never had a meal this close for so long before.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," Rick negotiated, doing his best to calm everyone and more importantly defuse the man in front of him. For a second the Walker slipped from his grasp fighting more as he saw Shane in front of his eyes.

"What you want to talk about, Rick?" His hand rested on top of his hidden gun ready to spring into action. "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Hesitantly a few of the group nodded in agreement with what he said, they may not agree with how he was going at it, but they wanted the outcome. Wanted to feel safe once again, they didn't understand the big picture.

"Shane, shut up!" Ziva shouted becoming fed up with his ranting, her patience had run thin and wanted this thing to stop. She may have been wary of him since they first met but this was ridiculous. His eyes flashed to her, fire roared in them.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch," he growled out, turning his attention back to Hershel and Rick, instantly dismissing her. Daryl bristled at what Shane called her, Ziva may not be his at the moment but that didn't mean anyone was allowed to call her that. Especially not in front of him.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something," Shane spoke in a dangerous tone. "Could a living, breathing, person, walk away from this?" In one swift movement he pulled out his gun, switching the safety off and aimed at the Walkers chest firing.

"No!" Hershel screamed in panic. It was too late, the bullet shot into the woman Walker that Ziva had been leading causing her to flinch. Daryl stiffened hoping it didn't go through and hit her. He stayed where he was knowing if he intervened it could make it worse. The only one not startled in that moment who was the Walker, who pushed forward trying to get at Shane, and Ziva she had a half a mind to let it.

Three more rounds pounded into the Walkers chest as Shane began to feel elated at the shock and horror that covered the old mans face. "That's three more rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming? That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" He took a sick sanctification in showing that it wasn't alive.

Hershel froze watching as each bullet hit its target, watched how Lou just kept going. She didn't pause once, didn't flinch, didn't even seem to notice. It was then that he knew there was something terribly wrong with them. They weren't people that could be saved, how could that ever be saved.

"Shane, enough!" Rick yelled seeing the devastation on the other mans face. Shane however didn't seem to hear only nodding before moving closer.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shaking his head, no longer amused by drawing it out, walked up to the Walker and shot it in the head. That's all it took to push Hershel over the edge as he fell to his knees. Fleetingly he glanced up at Shane before staring off into the distance, sadness filling his eyes. In that moment Ziva didn't know what to do, didn't know where she stood with these people.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough!" He was riling himself up again, letting the anger fester inside his chest, building. "Rick, it ain't like it was before!" Rick still held onto the other Walker, struggling with what he should do now. "Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." The words hardly left his mouth before he turned around and began running toward the barn doors.

"Take the snare pole," Rick screamed at Hershel desperate for the man to help him so he could stop his friend from doing something stupid. Ziva knew however that the damage was done, everything was lost now. "Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now, Hershel! Take it!" The man in question wasn't listening, he leaned in the dirt, remorse pouring from him as his daughters rested their hands on his shoulder. Ziva glanced around at everyone's frightened faces, however had agreed with Shane before seemed less happy with the situation.

Noticing how no one else seemed incline to stop him she sighed knowing that it was time she stepped up, to be the part Rick had asked her to be. Dropping the now useless stick she took off after Shane coming up behind him as he tried pulling off the lock. Reaching out to him Ziva grabbed his arm, tugging it away from his goal. Shoving her off he went back at it trying to find a way to break the lock.

Feeling desperate Ziva shoved herself forward, latching herself onto his back. Confused and shocked Shane stiffened as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. "Get the fuck off!" Shane growled, hostility rolling off of him in waves. He reached around trying to grab at her, to dislodge her. She held on tight going for a choke hold knowing to knock him out would be the only way to make him stop. "You fucking bitch!" Spinning around he slammed her into the barn, a gasp left her lips as her hold on him loosened and she dropped to the dirt. Pain erupted in her back, her head had hit the barn and it made it hard to think, to hear.

Gasps happened through out the group, Daryl growled angry that Shane would do such a thing. A need to protect flashed through his veins, anger burned hot and fast as he watched Ziva fall to the ground. There was nothing for him to do as Shane had shot the lock off, opened the barn, and unleashed a currant of the undead. Ziva could hear the growls, fear flashed in her mind. She was in the hot zone, they were so close. Everything was out of focus as she heard the rain of gun shots. Groaning she gripped onto the dirt trying to pull herself away from the oncoming figure that lumbered toward her. Ziva could hear the growls that was coming from it, knew what it was but couldn't do anything against it.

She was so tired, so sore, couldn't move fast enough, or well enough. Daryl jumped forward skirting the outside of the circle of his group that was shooting. Only one thing on his mind, he had to get to Ziva before something else did. Shane had just left her there, not caring that she was in the line of fire, or in danger of one of the Walkers getting her. Everyone else was too busy clearing the undead out but he couldn't, he had to get to her.

Pulling his crossbow at eye level he shot an arrow threw the head of the Walker that stumbled toward her. Gripping her arm he could hear the squeak of fear as he raised her to her feet, pulling her close to his chest.

Ziva freaked when something grabbed her from behind, scared that it was another Walker who slipped by the round of bullets. Instead of meeting with death she felt the warmth of a chest against her back, and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the danger. With her head still spinning, the noises twirling around inside her mind, she clung to Daryl for dear life as everything fell silent. Her body shook in fear at the close encounter with death. Daryl gripped her tightly humming lightly to her trying to calm her with the only way he knew how. He had done this to her in the past when she got this way.

Dropping the crossbow to the ground he freed his other hand and brought it up to smooth her hair down and bring her face close to lay under his chin. His humming triggered the calming affect he was looking for as her body relaxed at the hazy familiarity of it. It was nice, bringing on a comforting sense of safety. This was familiar to her, to a part of her. In the distance she could hear the screaming and yelling of the others in the aftermath of Shane's decision.

Very slowly her head began to clear itself of the fuzziness, and the pain that was once dull now blinded her in its need to be known. A whimper escaped her mouth and Daryl loosened his hold on her knowing how tight he was holding her wasn't helping. She tried pulling away wanting nothing more than to just go curl up in her tent with Ezra and forget the pain, the days events. Forget that after what Shane did Hershel would make them leave.

"Hey, now, easy," Daryl said allowing her to move away but kept a grip on her hand. "Let me help you back up to camp." Sighing seeing that everyone else had already left, knowing that he was her only choice, she nodded, consenting. Nodding he slowly approached her not wanting to make a wrong move and to be pushed away once again. His hand never left hers, only doing so when he had reached to stand right next to her, and only then did it wrap around her waist. As they hobbled back up the path to the tents Daryl couldn't help but revel in the fact that he held her in his arms. She was so close, could smell the familiar scent of coconut and honey.

She did very little in the way of responding to him, only walking forward, keeping her hands by her sides. It wasn't that she didn't like his touch cause she did, more so than she thought she should. Everything about this man drew her in, but there was no connection, what she needed to give in was not there.

As they came to to her tent he slowed wanting to draw out the moment knowing she wasn't going to let him near her again for a long while. Ziva hesitated at the entrance of her tent not hearing Ezra or the wolves inside. Still with Patricia then.

"Daryl," she said quietly glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes?" he asked his breath catching when she said his name. Maybe, just maybe.

"Could you watch Ezra tonight? I won't be able to get up much, I'll get him in the morning, I'll be better than." It wasn't want he wanted, but it was close. He'd have the little guy around, one person he loved, and for now that would be enough. For now this memory of holding her would be enough.

"Yeah, sure thing." He stiffened once more, his voice was clipped as he tried closing himself off from her once more. The time being it was too much, to hard to just let her turn away from him again. Before she could say anything more or walk away herself he did it first. Forced himself to keep going, to not turn back around and shake her until she remembered him again.

It hurt watching him walk away, pulled at her heart. In an act of frustration she shuffled into her tent and lied down wishing she had never met Daryl Dixon.

 **~3~**

Sighing Ziva stared at the tent. She could hear the gurgling of Ezra as he was being entertained and was sure that Kai and Anu were in there as well since they weren't by her side. Her back felt as if it was bruised but it was easy to ignore. Taking in a deep breath she pulled back the flap of the tent feeling no need to announce herself. She knew he was awake and he had been aware she would be coming for Ezra.

Daryl stiffened at the sound of someone entering his tent, one hand holding onto Ezra and the other reaching for his crossbow ready to defend. Anu and Kai jumped to their feet growling low in their throats only to come to an abrupt stop at the sight of Ziva. His eyes trailed up her body taking in the sight of her, a grin spread across his lips.

"Earlier than I expected you," he drawled his eyes never moving from her. Ezra reached up trying to touch his face, to bring his attention back to him. The boy had grown was now crawling around and on the fast track to walking. Daryl had spent all morning trying to teach him, loving the fact that he could be doing this. Ziva noticed how big he had gotten, how close he was to forming words, and she couldn't believe so much had changed in a little over a month. Wanted nothing more than to be able to remember the time before then, to remember everything about this bundle of joy.

"Couldn't sleep," she said finally pulling her eyes from the boy. He noticed she never left her spot by the entrance.

"You can sit down," he said softly his eyes searching hers as Ezra used his hands to pull himself to a stand and bounce. "I've just been teaching him balance. The boys a fast learner." Her eyes softened at the sight of Ezra. He demanded the attention of Daryl tugging at his hands, causing his balance to become unsteady. He grunted, trying to form a noise that would attract the attention back to his self. A small smile lifted her lips as she hesitantly stepped farther into the tent. It made her uncomfortable to do so but she pushed it back.

It wasn't nice of her to keep Ezra away from Daryl and she had been doing a lot of that here lately. It wouldn't kill her to spend some time with the man, after all it was for Ezra's sake, and she would do anything for him. Slowly she slid herself down to sit next to Daryl on the cot, allowing plenty of space to be between them.

Finally content with them watching him Ezra pulled a determined face as he took a step toward his sister. Daryl kept his grip on the boys hands making sure he didn't fall over and hit his head. Getting frustrated at the slow rate he was going he shoved himself forward landing in Ziva's arms as she stretched out to catch him. This made him giggle as he let his legs collapse and for her to pick him up.

It was a peaceful moment hearing a childs laughter almost like old times. It stirred up old memories in Daryl of when Ezra would giggle at something one of them did. Times sitting in the living room as they did all they could think of to hear that noise come from him. How afterwards when it was all done and he had fallen asleep in Ziva's arms, Daryl would wrap her up in his and they would just lay there.

The moment and memory was ruined as they heard the shouts of Rick as he strayed closer to Daryl's tent. It was clear he was looking for Ziva. Standing as she pulled Ezra onto her hip she exited the tent, Daryl following close behind.

"Ziva," Rick said in relief at seeing her. "I found you, good. Glenn and I are running to town, Hershel is missing and we believe that's where he's gone." Frowning Ziva nodded wondering why he was coming to find her. "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on camp, make sure nothing goes wrong. I can't leave without knowing something like yesterday won't be handled."

"Of course Rick," she said. "I can handle things here but what's going on?" She was confused as to why Hershel had gone into town and even more confused as to why Rick felt the need to go after him. Rick sighed rubbing at his face.

"Beth she went into shock, we need him." Ziva bit her cheek knowing why they would need Hershel as he was they're official doctor, but she was sure Hershel had never shared the fact that Ziva was an actual doctor herself and not a vet like he was.

"I can help with Beth until you get back," she said taking a deep breath. "I was a doctor before this, but she'll need her dad. It can be helpful in times like this to have your family." Rick hesitated at the new piece of information.

"You remember that?" he asked and instead of telling him Hershel had techniquely told her she nodded. It wasn't a complete lie after all she had remembered treating Lou, and even then it seemed to naturally come back to her when she needed it. A weight lifted off of his shoulders at that announcement. "An actual doctor. Can't believe this groups luck. Go on down to Lori, tell her what you just told me. I'll get Hershel back as soon as I can."

Daryl froze, Ziva had remembered something about her past. Could a memory of him be so unrealistic now that something was at least coming through?

"You better get going," Daryl said watching the retreating figure of Rick instead of her. Her memory of her career may be a step closer but it still didn't make her like him more. He could still feel the wall she put up between them, how he couldn't get close to her. Daryl didn't look up when he heard her retreating footsteps, not even a single goodbye to him.

 **~3~**

Lori glanced up at the sound of gurgling a noise she was becoming accustomed too. "Ziva," she said in greeting. "Ezra." The little boy was a joy, an instant mood lifter when things were tense.

"Lori could you watch him as I go up and check on Beth? I've remembered that I've got a license in medicine, perhaps I can help until her father gets back." Lori raised an eyebrow as she laid a hand on her stomach without realizing her actions. With an actual doctor around she and the baby had a chance, even if Hershel decided to make them go.

"It won't be a problem, I'll take him." She reached out, the boy not even hesitating in going to Lori. He clutched at her long hair fascinated with it. Ziva leaned over and kissed his forehead as she passed by, said her thanks to Lori, before going upstairs. Pushing open the door she saw Maggie sitting at Beth's bedside. The girl in question was staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, her eyes unresponsive, as her pale skin glistened. Walking closer to Beth she noticed Maggie glance up at her but did nothing to stop the other woman.

Her father had told her about the groups doctor, it gave her some hope having her here. Angered filled her chest at the thought of her father just leaving Beth and herself.

Ziva walked to the other side of the bed leaning over and feeling the girls head. Her skin was cold and clammy, her eyes dilated, a for sure sign of shock. Sighing she gripped the girls wrist lightly to feel her pulse, which was on the weak side. Realistically she knew there wasn't much that they could do for her, there wasn't anything physically wrong with the girl, she just went through something traumatizing. They had to wait for her to come to on her own, in the mean time keep her comfortable, hydrated, and fed.

"Has she drink anything?" she asked Maggie softly. She shook her head her eyes not leaving her sister.

"Not since what happened, do I need to go get something?" Ziva shook her head laying a head on the girls shoulder.

"You stay here with her, talk to her, she needs you right now. I'll go get it and bring it back up." Maggie smiled up at her, happy to have someone who knew what they were doing. "Talk to her, it might help." Ziva left the room allowing the door to close with a click behind her.

 **~3~**

Lori had given Ziva her brother back, the girl in question was bouncing him up and down as he laughed. Another time he giggled like this was shoved front and center in her mind.

 _"dadadadadada," Ezra gibbered out as Daryl bounced him on his knee. The little boy had a stuffed bear's head in his mouth and he was drooling all over it. Ziva unlocked the front door, smiling as she heard her brothers gibberish spilling out. Laying her bag down on the nearest table, setting her keys on the hook, she made her way out of the hallway and into the living room. There sat her two favorite men in the whole world._

 _"He's becoming quite a chatterbox isn't he?" she questioned as she took a seat next to Daryl. He laughed leaning in to give her a kiss, with a smile she kissed him back, reveling in the feeling it gave her._

 _"Doesn't know how to form words but apparently has a lot to say," Daryl agreed leaning back away from her but keeping his side pressed against her own. "How was work?" Ziva gave a long sigh, work had been a struggle to get through._

 _"I had a trauma victim come in today. Car accident, it didn't end well." She never liked bringing home the sadness of her day, but Daryl easily melted that away. He hummed not pressing the topic any farther knowing how it was making her feel._

 _"Well we're glad to have you back," he said before standing to his feet and swinging Ezra around in his favorite airplane motion. "Aren't we champ." His giggles bounced off the walls, drowning out the sadness that filled her mind._

Blinking she came back from the memory her eyes glancing down at Ezra as he picked at his applesauce. The boy was making more of a mess than actually eating, he had recently in the past few days picked up on an interest for fuller foods and no longer really seemed interested in the bottle. She allowed him to shove the applesauce into his mouth by the fist full as she tried recovering from that memory. It had been the first one with Daryl in it.

The first one that showed what they had been to each other before. Surprising she didn't all of a sudden out of nowhere feel head over heels in love with him. Sure the memory may have shown that they had kissed, and she felt a little bit of what she had felt in the memory but it didn't make her want to jump into his arms. Maybe deep down she was hoping that would have been the deal. She would remember something of him and her feelings would come rushing back. It would be easier, for Daryl, she wasn't sure about herself.

With a sigh she pulled Ezra from the high chair and began wiping at his face and hands with the damp clothe.

Shane bounded into the house, Lori following behind him looking a little worse for wear. Ziva raised her eyes in surprise having known that she was missing but was never told where she had gone off too. Shane came to a stop in front of her his eyes narrowing slightly still not liking the woman that much.

"Here your the doc in the house at the moment," he gruffly said. "Need you to look over Lori and make sure she and the baby is fine. Flipped her car might be some trauma." Ezra's eyes rose in shock as she ushered Lori into a seat before placing Ezra onto the ground so that he could play with a few of his toys.

"Sit so I can look you over. I won't be able to do much in the terms of the baby without the proper equipment but just for the next couple hours take in how your body is feeling. If you have any out of the normal cramping or bleeding tell me at once." With that she began checking her over for any outward injuries. "What were you doing out there Lori?"

Sighing the older lady crossed her arms. "I left to go find Rick and Hershel, we need them here right now." Ziva shook her head applying the band aide to a cut on her head.

"You shouldn't have gone out there alone, its dangerous. You're not only taking care of yourself now, but the little one inside of you as well." Lori's eyes hardened knowing that she had the health of the baby to look out for as well.

"I had no choice, I asked Daryl to go but he wouldn't, said he was done being this groups errand boy. No one else was going to go." Ziva frowned as she applied the last bandage not liking that she had gone to send Daryl into town. In her opinion no one should have left, Rick did what he thought was best and he'd be back.

"Well I'm prescribing rest and lots of it. Since I don't know the kind of damage that the wreck could have caused you shouldn't be over doing anything right now. Go sit down, if something needs to be done I'll be in here so shout out. And remember to tell me if anything feels wrong." Lori nodded getting up to go upstairs as requested with Carl hot on her heels.

Standing to her feet Ziva scooped up Ezra as she went to go check on Beth. The girl was still unresponsive, wouldn't drink anything or eat, so Ziva started her on an IV. It was the best she could do.

 **~3~**

The next morning Ziva was downstairs making sure Lori wasn't trying to get up from her spot on the couch. The woman hadn't been listening very well to her doctor orders and between her and Beth Ziva was feeling a little more than frazzled. She hadn't even had the time to really think of the memory of Daryl thing and didn't believe she ever would. The responsibility of doctor and the person in command was tiring and all she wanted to do was take a nap.

It didn't get better as a car pulled up outside, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel all filing from it. Lori completely ignoring her jumped from her seat and raced outside along with Carl. Sighing she followed closely behind grateful that Rick was back and she could go back to being just doctor. Though with Hershel she might even get to have a break from that as well.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery," Hershel announced as soon as the lady was within hearing distance. "Ziva I'm going to need you to help me, we've got a young boys leg to fix up." It had been almost to good to be true thinking she would have some breathing room now that they were back.

Carol overhearing what he had said gave her a tight smile, knowing that the woman must be exhausted. "I'll take him," she said. "Sophia has been asking to play with him anyway."

"Thank you Carol," Ziva said her voice small and worn out. As she followed Hershel and Patricia to the shed where they had taken the boy she met Daryls gaze. Something akin to electricity seemed to shoot through her body causing her to look away and focus on the surgery at hand.

 **Alright guys here's another chapter! So I've given you a tiny Ziva/Daryl moment that she finally remembered! But I must warn you this does not mean she's going to jump back into feeling everything she use to feel. She's still going to be uneasy around him, it's going to take more than just that for her to want to be around him all the time. But I promise its a step.**

 **Now to answer a few people:**

 **galwidanatitud: I'm sorry to inform you but he's going to have a little while longer of suffering to go through :D But I promise it will get better for him and she'll stop being so stubborn. As for if I'll separate them or not most likely no, though we'll have to see I don't want to ruin any future moments for you.**

 **AdoptedWinchester: I'm happy to hear your enjoying it! I've actually had this idea stuck in my head for a couple years and decided to actually start writing it out and sharing it with everyone.**

 **AnimeHunter411: I hope you liked how she did finally remember a small moment between them. I know it wasn't to fluff filled or romantic but I promise there will be one of those soon.**

 **MiniHorseMeadow: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm curious as to what question I had answered :) But hope that I may have answered some more**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I look forward to hearing from you guys again!**


	6. Eighteen Miles Out

**Chapter Six**

 **Eighteen miles out**

Three hours later exhausted and tired Ziva stumbled out of the shed followed by Hershel and Patricia. It had been successful though the kid would have a limp for the rest of his life. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Ezra and fall asleep for a few hours but she knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. There were still things to be done today, a meeting was about to start with the group about Randall. Sighing she followed slowly behind Hershel going to clean up the blood from her hands.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked as Hershel and Ziva walked into the room cleaning their hands.

"Ziva repaired his calf muscle as best as she could, but he'll probably have nerve damage," Hershel said as he patted her back before going and sitting down next to his daughters. "Won't be on his feet for at least a week." Ziva walked over to Sophia who was holding Ezra and took him from her. Smiling down at the girl she stood next to her and Carol. Having Randall so close to her group made her feel uncomfortable.

She didn't want him around Sophia, they had no idea who that kid was or the people he had been with. What if he was some kind of rapist, or murderer.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Rick suggested already forming a plan in his head. Ziva frowned not liking that it was still too close for her liking.

"He could still find his way back," Ziva said announcing her fears. "What if he found his old group and they came looking for us." This seemed to strike panic within the group except for Andrea who still seemed to worry about the boy.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the Walkers?" she asked. Daryl walked in nodding at Carol and walking to stand by Ziva causing Ezra to reach out and coo. His presence alone caused her to want to take a few steps back so she didn't feel as tense. Grunting Ezra shoved against her arms, reaching out harder demanding to be picked up by him. Sighing Ziva held him out to Daryl who happily scooped him up into his arms.

"He'll have a fighting chance," Rick said trying to reason with her.

"Just gonna let him go," Shane frowned his face reading that he was feeling the same as Ziva. "He knows where we are." Rick turned to Ziva taking in her words from earlier.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat. But with what Ziva brought up we'll take him a couple hours out. He won't be able to make it back." This brought a few people some comfort but Shane glared, his hands tightening into fists.

"How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?" He glared over at Rick questioning his decisions and authority.

"They left him for dead. No one is looking." He glared at everyone daring them to question him as well.

"We should still post a guard," T- Dog said glancing up at him not trying to convey that he was only being safe. Rick nodded at him. Ziva crossed her arms leaning against the wall watching Daryl with Ezra but still paying attention to everything around her.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Hershel stated glancing around.

"You know what," Shane spoke up from his spot next to Andrea. "I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Ziva rolled her eyes at Shane's sarcasm wishing he could just keep his mouth shut for once. "Look at this, folks- we back in fantasy land." He scoffed and began walking out of the house tired with all the talking and no action. Hershel glared, walking after him still unhappy with what had happened the other day.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Shane stopped walking to turn around and stare as Hershel kept on talking. "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all, this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Shane shook his head glancing down at the ground before glaring lightly at the man. Hershel pointed between us. "So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut."

Shane shook his head, narrowed his eyes, sighed and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut. Ziva let out a sigh of relief, that man always made her feel edgy and uncomfortable. Rick walked over to Hershel giving him a nod.

"We're not gonna do anything about it today," he said softly. "Let's just cool off." Andrea rolled her eyes not liking anything that had gone down and left the room. Everyone else broke up slowly going to their own places, all looking grim at the situation at hand. Ziva stayed where she was stiff as she stood by Daryl. The mans presence just made her so uncomfortable and frustrated, she didn't know how to react around him. There was no in-between with him, he wasn't a friend to her, just a guy who knew her better than she knew herself.

It all just made her tired to think about it. Sighing she pushed from the wall and turned to Daryl who had been watching her the whole time. He rocked Ezra in his arms as he watched her from out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere with her, she still ignored him and acted all uncomfortable. Daryl knew that he had to do something, he would surely loose her if they kept this up. There was no guarantee that she would ever remember him, not in the way she use too, and if he wanted her back he'd have to make her fall in love with him once again. Standing up Daryl handed over the now sleeping Ezra back to Ziva.

He'd win her back, make her fall in love with him all over again, he'd just have to remember how he did it the first time around. Without saying anything to Ziva he walked out the door and up to his tent. Frowning Ziva wondered what was up with him.

 **~3~**

Ziva watched Daryl from her place in the grass, he was talking with Rick about something. Ezra pulled himself onto his knees and began to crawl after the ball that Ziva had just rolled for him. They had been playing on a blanket all morning. Daryl hadn't made a move to talk to her all week and she was confused. The change in him made no sense but it was kind of unstressful.

She smiled as Ezra grabbed the ball and began throwing for Anu to chase after it and bring it back.

"Ziva, I'd like to talk to you," Rick stated coming up behind her. Anu yipped dropping the ball back in front of Ezra as he giggled and threw it once more. She nodded glancing over at the man who crouched down next to her.

"What's up Rick?" He glanced around them to see whether or not Shane was around to over hear him. Ezra curious about the new person that had joined them, crawled over to him and gripped his knee pulling himself up. Rick smiled glancing down at him. Ezra gibbered as he reached out toward Rick asking to be picked up silently.

Doing as the boy wanted Rick pulled him up into his arms. Content Ezra sat back and entertained himself by playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I need you to come with Shane and I today," he said slowly his voice holding distrust toward the other man. "I don't want to not trust him, but I'm afraid of what he'll do when my backs turned." Ziva bit her lip her eyes focused on Ezra in his arms. She'd been getting deeper into this group, doing more things for them, solidifying her place within them. It should have been an instant yes I'll go with you, but she hesitated fearing being back out there with Walkers biting at her heels. She hadn't had to deal with them much since being here, everything they asked of her was mainly on the farm except for the occasional run into town.

None hardly ever involved dealing with Walkers, just a few on rare occasions like the Walker in the well. That had been one Walker but if she said yes and went out there with them there could be dozens. However Rick needed her, trusted her, she could do this for him. "Do you promise I'd make it back safely?" she asked her eyes still on Ezra. The boy now had one of Ricks fingers in his mouth and happily sucking away at it.

"I'll do the best that I can. I'll bring you back to your brother." She nodded saying yes silently before standing up. "I've got to find someone to look after him while I'm gone. We can leave after if your in a hurry." He nodded standing up with the the kid in his arms remembering when Carl was like this. It was nice having a baby around again, a reminder that they had a chance for when Lori had hers.

"We'll be ready." Ziva took Ezra from him feeling the familiar weight of her brother. He had been getting heavier within the last couple weeks was growing up way too fast. Turning on her heel she carried him away knowing there was only one person she could trust to watch him while she was so far away. Biting her lip in worry for having to talk to him she headed toward his tent hoping he was there. As she approached he shoved his tent flap back pushing his body threw.

Upon seeing her he froze his eyes taking in the sight of her. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail causing her eyes to be more pronounced with nothing shielding them from view. Their familiar paleness caused his heart to beat faster, the need to kiss her lips stronger. The urge to hold her tight filled his veins, what he would do if he could have her in his arms once again at night.

"What do you need?" Daryl asked, he had been avoiding her all week, giving her the space that she wanted. He remembered back when they first met all those years ago, how at first she wanted nothing to do with him. Had something to do about offending her, he hadn't meant too, he was drunk that night, it came out wrong. He had been dead set on apologizing to her but she wouldn't have any of it, it took him two weeks for her to finally come around. Two weeks of him going out of his way to do things for her, to purposefully been around her, but she had caved.

He was hoping with time she would come around like last time, if he gave her space, helped her to trust him again and feel comfortable. That's what he would do and one day she'd be his again.

"Rick wants me to go with him and Shane." His gaze flashed to hers once more worry flickered inside of him. "To watch his back if Shane decides to try something. I wanted to know if you'd watch over Ezra for me. I trust you, and with me being so far away from him I'd feel better about it." His gaze softened slightly but still held a tone of concern.

A'right, I'll watch him for you." Sighing in relief she stepped forward handing over a cooing Ezra who went willingly to Daryl. "You come back safe." Everything in his body screamed out to not let her go but if he spoke up on it, he'd just be pushing her away. With Ezra in his arms he watched her walk away and all he could do was hope she'd come back in one piece.

 **~3~**

The car came to a stop at an intersection, Ziva glanced around in confusion wondering why Rick had come to a stop. This wasn't nearly eighteen miles out, she was sure they had only made it about eight. Shane spoke her confusion his eyes on Rick as the man went to unbuckle his seat belt.

"I thought we were going further," he asked perplexed. Rick glanced back at Ziva telling her with his eyes to stay put. Nodding she settled back vaguely being able to hear the music that was pounding through Randall's earbuds. She could see Rick and Randall walk a little ways ahead of the vehicle stopping in the middle of the intersection. Ziva couldn't hear a thing they said nor were they close enough for her to read their lips.

"We are," Rick explained coming to a stop. "Eighteen miles out." The plan was still the same, eighteen miles out and they'd drop the boy off somewhere, he'd get a fighting chance. What they were doing here was for another reason all together, he needed to talk to Shane away from everyone else. Had to let him know that he knew, and that his family was his. Ziva closed her eyes leaning her head back against the seat knowing she probably should be watching for Shane to do something but wanting to revel in this comfort.

She was alone, no one around at the second to bother her. They only gave her a few short moments of peace but she wasn't bothered by it. Behind her she could hear as they opened the back of the vehicle no doubt checking on Randall before they headed out again. "It's all good," Rick said from the back and she felt like he wasn't just talking about Randall.

 **~3~**

Daryl glanced down at Ezra who had become fussy since Ziva had left. The boy wiggled in his arms refusing to be still and causing those wolves to growl at him. Anu and Kai growled raising their hackles as the boys cries grew louder. They didn't dare attack the man knowing that they're mistress trusted him but that didn't mean they couldn't warn him.

Moaning with frustration Daryl placed the boy on the ground letting him huff out his tantrum knowing that he wasn't hungry, didn't need a diaper change, and wasn't sleeping. The boy wanted Ziva and he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"You can cry all you want, don't mean she's coming back," Daryl said over his screams. "That's life kid, don't always get what you want." The boy stopped crying to stare up at Daryl as he talked but as soon as he was finished he began to sniffle once more. Sighing Daryl scooped him up once more and left the tent being followed closely behind by the two wolves. He walked back to camp coming to where Carol sat with Sophia and Carl as they did their studies. It was one of those things that both Carol and Lori had agreed on keeping. He didn't see any point in it, those kids no longer needed to know math but how to survive.

However he kept his mouth shut not wanting to hear them yabber on about it. Instead he walked up peacefully to Carol drawing her attention to him as Ezra still hadn't quieted down. He glanced over at Sophia, the girl who was lucky to be alive. If it hadn't been for Ezra this little girl would have been just another Walker, he was sure of it, but this kept hope in the group. If a little girl could be spared surely they could too.

"What's the matter?" she laughed seeing the distressed look on his face and the murderous ones on Anu and Kai's. "The kid winning already." He grumbled coming to sit down next to her.

"He's fussing cause he can't have his way. Want's Ziva." Sophia smiled her eyes landing on the small boy that buried a hole in her heart.

"I can play with him," she said timidly, still not sure how she felt about the Dixon. "I'd be a good distraction. He likes it when we play." Daryl turned his eyes onto her causing the young girl to become uncomfortable, she hadn't been around him a lot but sometimes she feared him. Her mother had told her not too, that he was a good man and a person friend of Ziva's but she couldn't help it.

If saying yes would calm Ezra he'd do it, but at the same time he knew that it would mean spending time with the group. Nodding he stood handing the baby over to Sophia. The girl happily took him pulling him into her arms and walking over to sit under a tree that was nearby. Carefully she laid a blanket down before placing him on the ground.

 **~3~**

Rick pulled in to an abandoned old school, or what looked like one she was sure it held secrets inside its walls. "This is a good place as any," Rick said pulling the car to a park. Inside the fence she could see a few straggling Walkers, aimlessly moving around. Slipping out of the car Ziva thought over everything she had brought with her today. Her katana, fighting stick, and dagger that had been with her when she was on her own. She never carried a gun, it was too loud, and between the things the carried and her wolves she never needed it.

Though today it made her feel a little naked without one. "Over there," she heard Rick call pointing in the direction of a Walker who was making his way slowly toward them. Shane without even thinking even after what Rick had told him earlier pulled out his gun. "Wait. Like I said." He placed his hand on the gun lowering the weapon as Ziva grabbed her dagger from her leg.

Rolling her eyes at Shane she took a step toward the fence and ran her knife along it causing a high pitch noise to sound. The Walker raised its head becoming quickly interested in the meal it saw on the other side. Pressing its face into the fence it tried reaching through to get at her. Frowning she leapt forward piercing the knife through the skull and into the mushy brains.

Rick nodded agreeing with how she handled the situation. "Gun's quick, easy, but other ways to do this," Rick explained to Shane motioning to another Walker wanting him to try doing it silently. "One more. Your turn." Shane growled low under his breath striking the Walker with a deadly blow. Ziva stiffened as Shane took a step closer to her going to help her open the fence.

She didn't trust the man, never have, never would, there was something about him that screamed dangerous. After what he had done to her back at the barn, slamming her off and then allowing a whole horde of Walkers to rain down near her. The man was insane. Shoving herself at the fence she opened it wanting to put some distance between herself and him. First thing she noticed as she entered was the lingering stench of burnt meat causing her to almost gag.

"Hey, Rick," Shane shouted quietly over at him not wanting to alert any other possible Walkers. "I don't see any bites." Ziva couldn't help but agree as she helped them drag the bodies to lay side by side so they could check for bites or scratches. It didn't make any sense to her why they had done it in the first place, if they were a Walker they had to have been bit.

"Gotta be scratches then," Rick says slowly as he glances down at vague scratches on their skin. "This one's hand, other one's cheek. They had Walkers here. Burned bodies down the hill." Ziva noticed the hesitance in his tone how he seemed to be trying to convince himself as well.

"Guess it gotta be scratches then, huh," Shane mumbled glancing over at Ziva who was still examining one of the bodies. He couldn't figure out why she had tagged along, though he was sure it had something to do with Rick. The woman made him angry, he didn't like having her around the group. Rick was going to her more and more, his friend no longer trusting in him as much. He glared at her but slid the emotion from his face when Rick asked for help getting Randall from the car.

Ziva watched as the two men dragged Randall from the vehicle and over to the spot Rick had settled on. The boy struggled against them, she could almost see the fear waving off of him. Rick snatched the blindfold and earphones from him.

"The hell is this?" Randall asked startled as he glanced around at his surroundings. "Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys!" Ziva rolled her eyes as she turned her back to leave wanting to be rid of the boy. "I can help protect what you've got. Why would you save my life just to kill me by leaving me here? One guy! One guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes! I was alone." She didn't care about why was with whoever it was. He was considered a threat and wouldn't be getting any mercy from her.

Rick turned around pulling out one of his knives, throwing it at the ground in front of the boy, giving him a fighting chance.

"Don't be stupid!" The boys rants were beginning to grow on her nerves. She wished he would just be quiet, to take it like a man, he was getting a second chance. Ziva thought he should be lucky they didn't just kill him. "I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the internet. I lived with my mom!" Her eyes rolled once more as she headed out with the other two. Wishing to get as far away from his screams as she could. "I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for god's sake!" At this Ziva froze along with Shane and Rick. He began screaming even more things now thinking that They're hesitance was because he had made them think of him as a human and changed they're minds. "I went to church. I rode the bench on varsity baseball."

Shane however couldn't take it anymore, this guy knew Maggie! That meant he had to know where she lived. They were screwed now, if they let him go free he was surely to bring their group back to the farm.

"You went to school with Maggie?" Shane yelled as Rick repeated him. With all the noise everyone was making she was sure they would attract some Walkers. Letting the guys handle it she kept her eyes trained on they're surroundings. "Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?!" The boy seemed to realize his mistake as he began to backtrack.

"I- it- she didn't know me! Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was." Ziva shook her head knowing the boy was only digging his grave deeper. They were going to have to do something else about him now. "There is no way I would ever do anything to hurt her or her family." This only caused a moments relief within the trio until he mentioned his group once more. "Or you! Or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!" Behind them they could hear him wiggling around trying to get free as he begged for his life.

"He knows where the farm is, Rick," Shane said and sadly Ziva had to agree with him. "Where we are... he knows. Say he finds his way back to his people." They had come to a stop once more and Ziva walked back over to them.

"Sadly I have to agree with Shane," Ziva said pulling her hand through her hair. "We've got to do something else. We can just leave him here, we have to be sure." Rick turned to look at the boy hearing both of what we were saying but conflicted. Shane feeling as if Rick was moving to slow on making a decision pulled out his gun and aimed at the boy.

"Shane, no!" Rick shouted shoving into Shane so he would miss and not hit the kid. The other man fell hitting a car on the way down. "Not now! Just not now!" Ziva sighed knowing she had to help Rick and went and stepped on the gun. Shane glared at the girls foot but spoke to Rick.

"Well, when, Rick? When?" His voice held an edge to it, threatening, it put Ziva on guard. The guy was clearly beginning to loose patience with his friend and she wondered when he would snap. Rick stood his ground beginning to realize he didn't know who his friend really was anymore.

"When I've had a chance to think about it." Rick once again began to walk away and Ziva followed him after kicking the gun off into the distance hearing it thump against something. He didn't know what to do, in this moment he was helpless.

"Don't let him kill me. Please don't." Ziva wished he would top begging for his life, they hadn't let the man yet.

"Shut up," Rick shouted at him being just as fed up as Ziva was with him. "We're going back. It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through." His eyes turned to glare at Shane telling him to do something about it if he dared.

"You're gonna bring this piece of garbage-this piece of garbage who-.. he shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where Carl sleeps?" Shane pointed to the body on the ground, his anger growing inside of him.

"He'll be locked up in the barn, unless you bust it open," Rick mumbled to himself thinking of earlier in the week with the barn. Ziva sighed watching over the boy wondering when they could just get back on the road so she could be back with Ezra. She was getting antsy, being here out in the open, where it was dangerous.

"Oh, don't start that shit," Shane growled getting more angered by their conversation, getting in Ricks face. Ziva tensed moving closer ready to jump in to intervene if necessary. She remembered what happened last time she tried to stop Shane and flinched slightly but held her ground.

"I'm taking the night," he said turning his back on him. Ziva took a step forward knowing Rick shouldn't have done that, it gave him an opening.

"Man, you take that. You think on it, Rick. Keep struggling with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us alive. It's always the same with you. It's like the first moment. It's whenever you're put to the test." Shane had at this point got even closer.

"Stop acting like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules," Rick growled his own anger growing at the man who was trying to stop him. "There are no rules, man. We're lost." Rick shook his head thinking about what the world had turned them into.

"No-no-no, man. I know exactly where I am." Rick sighed at his words rubbing at his nose and face, his eyes catching the sight of Ziva. She could see the conflict that laid there.

"You don't know shit anymore," Rick shouted at him and Ziva bounced from foot to foot feeling scared now.

"I don't think you can do it, Rick." He was challenging him, not realizing that Rick had changed some himself. They both had.

"It's my call, man." His voice held a sense of finality, like he was tired of fighting.

"I don't think you can keep them safe." That was the final straw, its all it took, they were fighting. Rick lunged at Shane but he blocked the punch shoving him down on the floor and went after him his self. Ziva didn't even think just lunged at Shane before he could touch Rick. This was what she had been brought out here for, to keep Shane from killing Rick. Her body collided with the other mans both being thrown off balance and into the dirt.

She learned from last time, didn't dare stick around for him to do anything back. As soon as she had hit the ground she was already rolling onto her feet, sliding the fighting stick from its place on her back. Ziva didn't want to kill Shane, just hurt him enough so he left Rick alone. Anger flared in Shane's eyes as he took a step toward her. Lifting the stick she kept it aimed at him, ready to hit him if needed. He lunged, she counteracted with her stick, they played this game over and over until she felt a hard hit to the back of her head and everything went black.

 **~3~**

Daryl glanced over at the entrance to the farm, it was late afternoon and they had been gone most of the day. It made him uneasy knowing she was out there, fearful that she may not come back this time for good. He didn't like not knowing, wished he never let her leave, was able to talk Rick out of asking. Daryl didn't understand why Rick trusted her so much, why he asked her to be the one to go with him. Didn't like it one bit, but he was dealing.

Sophia had long ago given Ezra back to him, having needed to go help her mother with chores around the place. Lori walked up to him having noticed that far off look that was in his eyes. "She's going to be alright," she said lightly trying to ease his worry.

"Last time she came back to me it was with no memory," his voice said gruffly. "What if this time she doesn't at all." Lori took a seat beside him, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"She'll come back, Rick won't let anything happen to her." Biting his finger nail he nodded wanting to believe in what she was saying. "You know Ziva will come around. I've seen the way she looks at you when your not watching. She's confused Daryl, just needs some time to figure out who she is again without you. Then when she's ready she can figure out who she is with you."

 **~3~**

Groaning Ziva could feel someone nudging at her boot, gripping it tightly as it tried dragging her closer. Her eyes flickered open the light causing her to close them quickly again before she struggled to open them once more as the feeling on her boot got more hectic. A scream caught in her throat at the sight of the Walker gnawing away at the leather. Pushing through the heaviness in her brain she kicked her foot at its head repeatedly until it stopped moving. She could see she was alone, fear reared its ugly head at the thought of what happened to the others.

Reaching out for her fighting stick she kept her eyes trained open for any more Walkers. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around causing Ziva to grab the stick tightly and swing. It smacked hard into the shoulder of Randall causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground with a grunt as pain shocked through his system.

Rick stepped up gripping her weapon tightly as he shook his head. "Sh, sh, it's alright it's just us." She gasped lowering the stick and flinging herself at Rick, fearing that she could have died. "Thank you. For helping me." She nodded as he hugged her back but pulled away motioning to the boy getting up off the ground. He nodded then over at Shane who had ran into a bus taking refuge from all the Walkers. "He did this, we're going."

Once again Shane had left Ziva for the Walkers after knocking her out. She wasn't feeling remorseful with him, didn't care that Rick wanted to leave without him. That had been the last straw, he could die for all she cared. Nodding she grabbed Randall and pulled him toward the car with the help of Rick she was able to retie him and shove him into the back.

She watched as Rick went and checked for any ammo on the bodies they had piled earlier. He froze glancing down at them realizing that what Jenner said was true. Sighing he stood back up and just stared at her. She knew then that Rick wasn't going to leave Shane behind, he was too good, hadn't been pushed far enough yet. Even though she didn't agree with him, thought it best to leave the prick here, she motioned for him to get in the car. Sliding into the front seat she gunned the engine and took off toward the bus.

"Shane!" Rick yelled as he hung out the passenger window. "Run! Go for the back door! Come on! Come on, get in! Go, man, go! Come on!" Rick kept yelling for Shane, hoping he had learned his lesson that finally he would stop with the craziness. Shane let a relived sigh out as he took off for the back of the bus and dove into the open window.

Ziva kept on driving noticing that Rick turned in his seat to talk to Shane. "If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench. Probably gonna have to kill that boy, but I am gonna think about it a night. It can't be that easy, killing someone, killing anyone. You know that." He paused a moment letting his words sink in. "That is my wife. That is my son. That is my unborn child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me. It's time for you to come back."

Tightening her fingers on the steering wheel she glanced at Shane through the rear view mirror. If he did something like that again to her she'd shoot him, would not hesitate. There was one thing she didn't agree with Rick on, Shane had shown time and time again he was a danger and yet he still let his friend live. The one thing Ziva had learned while she was on her own is that sometimes you had to do what was hard. It was survive or be pulled down by the fucked up people of this world.

 **So guys I wanted to get this out earlier like Sunday or Monday but I ended up spending the whole weekend with my husband so sorry this is a little later than I planned.**

 **Also I'm almost finished with the Second Season and just to inform you all I will continue to write each season within this one so don't worry about me splitting it up. Now on to reviews:**

 **galwidanatitud: Don't worry I have something planned for Shane in the future. As you can see Ziva is tired of him and won't be standing for much more of his stuff.**

* * *

 **MiniHorseMeadow: I'm so happy to know your enjoying this story. Thanks for commenting on every chapter so far. :)**

* * *

 **Disney'sForgottenPrincess: I have to agree. Losing your memory is bad but its terrible doing it in a situation like this.**

* * *

 **lilnightmare17: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Judge, Jury, Executioner

**Chapter Seven**

 **Judge, Jury, Executioner**

 **Guys be sure to read the review section. There will be a hint at when Ziva and Daryl get together. It's just a tiny insight for you guys ;)**

Ziva pulled herself from the car feeling drained after the days events. Her head pounded, dried blood knotted itself in her hair from where Shane had hit her. She was moving slowly, didn't see Rick come up to her side to wrap an arm around her waist. "Come on, doc," Rick chuckled liking the sound of the new nickname. "Let's get Hershel to check you out."

"I can get it myself, I'm a doctor too you know and I'm remembering more stuff about that part of me." Still leading her toward the house they saw people begin to come out and greet them.

"Yeah well you can't diagnose yourself, and I feel bad about letting that happen." Daryl slowly came out of the house where he had been spending the last hour at. Beth wanted to see Ezra, still facinated at seeing another baby. Once he spotted Ziva with blood on her neck and face he handed her the baby and jumped over the porch.

"Ziva are you alright," he asked walking up to them, sending a questioning glance at Rick.

"He can take me to Hershel," she said smiling up at Rick and moving from his arms. "Go take care of Randall and tell them what's happening." She took a few hesitant steps toward Daryl and allowed him to place his arm around her waist like Rick once did. He had heard enough to know that the kid was still with them, and that she needed to see Hershel. Sighing she leant her head on his shoulder feeling dizzy once more and knew that her head wouldn't be able to take getting hit anymore. This time she was sure she got a concussion.

"What happened?" he asked holding her tight to him, not feeling guilty that he was taking pleasure in having her so close in so long.

"A complication." Ziva didn't make a move to say anything else on the subject and he decided to wait until later to find out more.

 **~3~**

After seeing Hershel and being told she did have a concussion and wasn't allowed to be alone tonight to make sure she didn't fall asleep she followed Daryl back to his tent. The man had kindly volunteered to watch over her tonight. There wasn't much she could say so she allowed it, and now with Ezra back into her arms she settled on the cot he had in there.

She placed Ezra in a little rocking bed that was next to the cot. She spread out the blanket under her fiddling with it as the silence between them grew uncomfortable. He placed his crossbow down in the corner of the tent before edging over to sit next to her on the cot.

"I remembered something about you," Ziva whispered not daring to look up at him. "It was a small moment with you and Ezra but it proved to me that you were more than just a boyfriend. Weren't you?" Here she took the courage to look up at him. His blue eyes burned into her own, they held shock and hope. She took a deep breath. "I remember introducing myself as Mrs. Dixon to a patient. I'm sorry."

She was apologizing for a lot of things, how she knew she was his wife but couldn't love him like how she use too. Ziva had tried, ever since she remembered that memory with him and Ezra.

Not being able to take where this conversation was heading Daryl bit the inside of his cheek and nodded before turning away from her. Frowning she watched him wondering what was wrong with her. Gripping the blanket tightly in her hands she stared down at the floor not wanting to look at him anymore. Slowly Daryl turned back around and walked over to sit down next to her on the cot. She stiffened feeling his presence closer than he had been in a while, her body reacted to him. Daryl sighed wanting nothing more than to change the topic, it was too painful talking to her about their past.

"What happened today?" he asked nodding toward her head. "Walkers or somethin?" Anger grew inside her once again at the mention of what Shane did.

"Or something. I'm done with Shane, if he ever touches me again I'll kill him." Daryl's eyes narrowed at the thought that Shane had been the one to give her the concussion. That would be twice now that he had hurt his wife.

"Shane did this to yah?" His lips were set in a grim line. "I don't want yah being alone with him anymore." His bossiness caused her to bristle slightly, she didn't like how he was telling her what to do. It wasn't like she wanted to be alone with the guy but she wished he wouldn't try to act like her boss.

"Daryl I can do what I want," she said frowning at him.

"Ziva all I'm saying is that yah shouldn't be around him, yah get hurt every time. If he touches yah one more time, I'll kill him." She knew he was just being protective, and in a way he had the right, but it still made her feel awkward. She was his, even if her head was messed up, and he wasn't going to let someone else come in and touch her.

"I wasn't planning on being around him," her voice said softly as she stared down at the blanket once again. It's once softness had been worn away, damaged from use and improper care. "Next time he tries anything I won't hesitate to kill him." Her voice was so soft but serious that it startled him. The apocalypse had hardened her, before when the world hadn't gone to shit, she would never have thought such a dark notion. "I almost did today, almost left him to the Walkers if it wasn't for Rick."

Nothing more was said on the subject the rest of the night. The two left each other to they're own thoughts, only ever slightly commenting when Ziva found it hard to hold her eyes open.

 **~3~**

Daryl smashed Randalls face in, his knuckles bleeding from where it hit the boys bone. "I told you!" screamed Randall feeling as the pain exploded throughout his head. Cuts littered his body, blood dripped from every opening, and his busted lip was making it hard for him to talk.

"You told me shit!" Daryl growled out as his hands curled around his collar before slamming him hard into the wall. He pinned Randall with his cold blue eyes seeing the fear that hid in the depths of the other set. He had been going at this for a while but the kid wasn't cooperating and he knew he wasn't tell him everything he knew about the group.

"I barely knew those guys, I met 'em n the road." Randalls voice dripped with fear as he pleaded for Daryl to believe him. He wanted the pain to stop, but it wouldn't not unless he started to talk.

"How many in your group?" Daryl hissed out once more, this had to be the fifth time he had asked the boy and his patience was beginning to run thin. He couldn't completely let loose on the boy, not if he wanted answers, knowing it would probably kill him.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man!" Daryl running out of any patience with the boy and wanting his answers now pulled out a knife, and flipped it open. In one swift movement he slammed the knife down, pinning his pants into the wood, purposefully missing his leg by mere inches. The kid whimpered as his scared eyes searched Daryl's face.

"How many?" he demanded as his face came into close proximity of the boys, throwing more fear into him and uneasiness. Randall stiffened as he prepared for another blow his nerves getting the best of him as he stuttered out the answer the man wanted to know.

"Uh, thirty- thirty!" he stuttered as he began to breath erratically, his eyes pleading for it all to stop now. Daryl could tell that he was close to getting everything he wanted to know now from him.

"Where?" he questioned with hope in his voice, he was sick and tired of torturing the boy, and knew that if Ziva found out she'd have nothing to do with him. He wouldn't have even agreed to it if it wasn't for the fact that Rick had asked him too. This was his way of protecting Ziva and Ezra, and even though he wouldn't admit it, the rest of the group as well.

"Uh I don't know," Randall said his voice tripping over itself in fear, he knew there would be a punishment for not knowing the answer. "I swear. We were never anyplace more than a night." His jaw clenched trying to hold in a scream as Daryl pressed into his cut.

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?" He dug the knife in more running along the stitched up skin, threatening to open them up.

"I- I don't know. They- they left me behind!" His voice cracked, trying to plead with the man that he was innocent and hadn't done anything. That he wasn't a danger. Daryl wasn't believing it knowing that the boy had to have done something to stick with that group.

"Have you ever picked off a scab?" Daryl asked threateningly, the knives tip digging deeper in his wound, the boys face contorted into pain. He wiggled trying to get away from the knives tip, not wanting it to cause a new cut and cause more danger.

"Come on, man! I'm- I'm trying to cooperate," his voice was laced in desperation trying anything to be done with this situation. Daryl could see that if he wanted the boy to actually talk he would have to cause actual damage, pain that would be unbearable. Growing he dug the knife in deeper.

"Start real slow at first," he said slowly getting closer to his face. "Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off." Daryl slid the knife across his stitches, digging the tip in as blood began to gush out. The boy whimpered showing that he was in pain, his eyes held the scream.

"Okay!" he shouted through the pain, stopping Daryl from causing anymore. "Okay. They have weapons. Heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything." That caused Daryl to believe the boy had done something, repeatedly denying even though the question wasn't about what he had done.

"Your boys shot at my boys. Tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?" His voice grew louder and louder but he still kept it at a level that you had to be close to the shed to hear. Randalls eyes flashed, they practically screamed out that he wasn't as innocent as he declared, and how badly he wanted to keep the man from knowing that.

"Yes! These people took me in. Not just guys. A whole group of 'em. Men and Women, kids too... just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" The kid was trying to make him sympathetic in Daryl's mind, more human in hopes it would stop the torture.

"But.. we go out, scavenge... just the men. One night, we... we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters. Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute." At the new information spewing from Randall's mouth Daryl slipped the knife from his leg and began to pace the room. Disgust made him want to spit the taste from his mouth. He knew where this story was leading and it sickened him. "Their daddy had to watch while these guys... they... and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- they just made him watch as his daughters... they just-just... just left him there." Daryl's grip tightened around the knife.

"No, but-but-but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to-." But Daryl had cracked, swinging around his foot made in contact with the kids chest, and he knew he wasn't innocent. If he hadn't touched those girls he was still guilty in not trying to stop it, or safe them. He wasn't innocent, just as guilty as those other men, and he knew he couldn't let Randall or that group near Ziva.

"Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me!" Randalls breath was coming out in pants, his words broken as he tried breathing through the pain in his chest. Daryl's rage and fear for Ziva and the group came out as he laid more hits upon the boys body.

 **~3~**

Everyone stood around the fire, many of them looking worried and uneasy, as they tried to figure out what was going to happen. "So, what you gonna do?" Lori asked Rick as she brewed a pot of coffee wanting to stay busy. Ezra cooed happily on Ziva's lap as he played with the stuffed wolf she had found for him. He flung it around happily in his pudgy little hands.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked from her place pacing around the circle. In this moment she was happy that Ezra didn't understand anything that was being said. It hurt to think he'd grow up in a world like this, a place where he would never be safe and always on the run. It filled her with fear that he could possibly not live to be her age, or Sophia's. Shaking her head of those thoughts she tuned back into the group.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked glancing around, it was obvious he didn't want him here anymore than Ziva did. He now had Maggie to protect.

"We'll know soon enough," Rick said as he stared off into the distance. Curious she followed his gaze and saw Daryl walking toward them and as he drew closer she noticed his scraped up knuckles. Then she noticed which direction he had come from, the shed. Anger grew in her veins at the thought that he had gone in and beat up that boy for answers. She wasn't exactly angry at Daryl for doing it, but at Rick for asking him. She honestly believed that Rick needed to start doing some of his own dirty work.

For instance Shane.

Daryl walked up to stand next to Ziva, his eyes refused to settle on her though in fear of what he would see in her expressions. "Boy there's got a gang, thirty men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead... and our women, they're gonna- they're gonna wish they were." Daryl couldn't help but glance down at Ziva after saying this, his skin crawled at the mere thought of this happening to her.

"No one goes near this guy," Rick said settling his eyes on everyone in the group making sure they understood this new rule.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked questioning him once again as Rick still hadn't answered. He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"We have no choice, he's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat." Ziva knew this was going to happen. In the end the boy had to die, he knew too much, they would have to watch over their shoulders if they let him leave. Always worried if he would be bringing people back to them.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked sounding shocked. Ziva loved Dale but she knew he wouldn't be for it. He would try to talk them out of it, still believing that the old rules of the world applied, he was far too nice.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick's voice left no room for argument, he had come to a decision. Everyone began splitting up from the group, what was going to happen weighing heavily on their minds. They just wanted it over with. Ziva stayed in her seat watching Dale leave in a panic and there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to try to stop it. She just hoped he wouldn't try talking to her, he wouldn't be happy with what he heard.

She slid from her seat and onto the grass allowing Ezra to crawl and play. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, wobbling slightly only to fall back down onto his butt. Daryl took a step forward sitting across from her so the little boy was between them. Being determined to not give up until he can do it, Ezra once again struggled to his feet this time gaining his balance and staying on both feet. Ziva clapped as he giggled and took a weary step toward Daryl. He got to his second step before beginning to fall forward causing Daryl to reach out and sweep him into his arms.

Ziva and Daryl smiled at one another, happy at how well Ezra was growing in this world. Not even giving it a second thought Ziva scooted forward moving herself until she was sitting right in front, they're legs almost touching. "Look at you," she gushed at Ezra causing him to laugh harder. "You're walking!"

 **~3~**

Daryl had asked to take Ezra for a little while after the walking moment, she had agreed deciding to go out and find where Anu and Kai had gone off too. Both wolves had left to go hunt earlier that morning, their daily eating. She was hoping they had come back by now and were with someone in the group. Of course if they were Anu was probably with Ezra, she hardly ever left that boy.

"Ziva can I talk to you for a moment?" Dale asked as he rushed up toward her. She sighed as she came to a stop.

"Yes, Dale?" He came to stand in from to her, looking desperate, obviously whoever else he had talked to hadn't gone exactly well.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Randall, what their going to do isn't right. Stand with me on this." She fiddled with the dagger in her hand that she was allowed to take around camp, actually none of her weapons had been taken away.

"Dale, I'm sorry but I don't know if keeping this kid alive is a very good idea. He knows where we are and if we let him leave he could bring his group here. Our group wouldn't stand a chance." Dale's face didn't waver, he was persistent she'd give him that.

"Your basing everything off of what he could do, not what he has done. Give him a chance Ziva, speak for the guy." She shook her head while giving Dale a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't give people that we don't trust that kind of chance." Sighing he walked away going to talk to the next person. Sighing she headed for the house just as Anu and Kai ran out from the woods. She whistled and they changed direction toward her instead of the tent. Bending down she petted each of their heads as the wolves shoved into each other trying to be the one solely in front of her. "I'll come find you guys later." She patted their heads one last time before heading toward the farm house.

 **~3~**

"Hmmm, not this time," Lori said shaking her head at Carl denying him his question of staying. "Come on." Carol glanced down at Sophia who was asked her as well.

"No, I'm sorry honey this is grown up conversation," Carol said making Sophia nod in understanding. Ziva smiled motioning for Sophia to come over to her.

"Why don't you take Ezra with you to play and find Anu and Kai," she said handing the excited baby over to Sophia who took him in happiness. "I'm sure they're wondering where he is by now."

"Thanks Ziva," she said readjusting Ezra in her arms. "We'll be by the tree." As soon as the kids had left the room and were sure to be gone Glenn spoke up from his spot next to Maggie.

"So how do we do this?" he asked glancing at Shane, Rick, and Ziva. Like she had any cool about this. "Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked sounding just as confused. Ziva almost wished they would just get it over instead of sitting around and talking about it. Everyone was already settled on what they thought, it was too dangerous.

"What about majority rules?" Lori suggested looking pretty nervous.

"Well, let's- lets just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options," Rick said trying to be reasonable, and take in everyone opinions. This wasn't something to just jump into.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane said causing Ziva to silently agree with him on this. It was probably the only thing she would ever agree with him on.

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked not sounding happy in the least. "I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said trying to once again be fair to everyone. Ziva almost felt sick, he wasn't going to be able to go through with it. This was for the safety of their group.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group... maybe just me and Glenn." Glenn didn't speak up from his spot, it was obvious whatever view he had earlier had changed.

"Look, I... I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-" Glenn seemed to be struggling with his words and how to say it. It however did nothing to calm Dale down, instead causing him to become even more angry.

"They've got you scared," Dale shouted out surprised that everyone was being like this. How they could sit around talking about killing a kid and no one seemed against it.

"He's not one of us," Glenn argued trying to defend his point of view and that he wasn't scared into it. "And we've- we've lost too many people already." Ziva sighed feeling herself get stressed out about all of this, it should be simple, not complicated like they were making it and if that was wrong than maybe this world had changed her. Daryl glanced from his spot leaning against the wall beside her in worry.

"You a'right?" he asked leaning over slightly, not daring to touch her. She just nodded but began to play with her fingers in her lap.

"How about you?" Dale asked the greene's wanting their input since it was their farm and hoping they were against it. "Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked trying to put out a more humane choice. But it wasn't exactly an easy choice, keeping him chained up would end up being more a hassle in the end, and it didn't keep him from escaping.

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl said putting in a valid point. They didn't have a lot of food in the first place. Ziva wished it would all just be over, she almost reached up to take Daryl's hand to calm her nerves, it must have been something she use to do to him before.

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel said from his spot by his daughters.

"We could ration better," Lori said trying to help contribute to the new option.

"Well, he could be an asset," Dale said trying to once again save the kid. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"It could be risky," Ziva said finally speaking and putting in her two sense. "Keeping him like a prisoner, he could escape." Several people seemed to agree with her opinion.

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked not seeming to like that option very much.

"We're not letting him walk around," Rick spoke from his spot by his wife and the front of the group. He had gone very serious within seconds of this topic being brought up.

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie said once again speaking up.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane teased sarcastically as he grimaced at what was being said.

"I will," Dale said willing to do anything to get this boy off death row. Ziva couldn't see that going very well but kept her opinion to herself not wanting to be rude.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick said not swaying in the least.

"He's right, I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," Lori said agreeing with her husband like she usually did.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said slightly sarcastic as she herself was beginning to get tired of this conversation. Ziva had to agree though, keeping him like a slave wasn't the best option.

"Look, say we let him join us, right." Shane began and Ziva knew this wasn't going to be nice. "Maybe he's helpful... maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Ziva knew this would end up happening, why would he want to stay with the group that tortured him for information, he would not be happy.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" Dale pleaded. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead."

"Dale people have made the world this way," Ziva said finally not being able to hold herself back. "Others wouldn't think twice about killing or raping anyone of us. If we have to do this to protect ourselves than so be it. I'd rather be alive."

"Oh, my god," Shane groaned looking away. What Dale was saying was nice, our hope, our humanity staying in tact but sometimes you couldn't have that.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked directing this question more toward Ziva, Rick, and Shane. "Leave him like you planned?"

"He knows where we live, it would be easy for him to get back as long as none of the dead got too him," Ziva said stating her side on it.

"You barley came back this time," Lori said disapproving of it completely, as she leaned on Rick. "There are Walkers. You could break down. You could get lost."

"Or get ambushed," Daryl said glancing over at Ziva not liking that they were thinking on sending her back out there again.

"They're right," Glenn stated leaning against the table. "We shouldn't put our own people at risk."

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked her voice sad but not wanting the boy to be in pain when it happened. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right?" Shane suggested trying to speed along this offer. "Just snap his neck?" Ziva winced not liking how he felt like he had to add that last part in.

"I thought about that, shooting may be more humane," Rick said seeming to have put a lot of thought into this. This made her wince as Walkers could hear them.

"And what about the body?" T-Dog asked. "Do we bury him?" She didn't know what else they would do with him, not like they could leave him for the Walkers.

"Hold on, hold on, you're talking about this like it's already decided!" Dale waved his arms around like a mad man angry at the way this was going. He was frustrated.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles," Daryl said feeling like this had gone along enough. "You just wanna go around in circles again?" He was now pacing behind Ziva's chair.

"This is a young man's life, and it's worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" His anger had hit the roof as he turned to glared at every single person in the room.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said. This only seemed to break out a fight, as everyone tried talking over everyone else. It was making Ziva get a headache as she just watched them squabble over each other. Daryl got involved and she just hoped it was going to come to an end soon. This was just crazy, they just needed to say what they wanted to happen, save, or not, and be done with it. She was getting close to just shutting everyone up herself but in the end didn't need too.

Eventually Rick got a hold of the group bring everyone back. "All right, that's enough," he yelled over the others. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Slowly people sat back down in their seats and fell silent.

"You once said that we don't kill the living," Dale said out to them. Even though Ziva wasn't here for that she felt the need to speak up.

"That was before humans started trying to kill each other." She looked up at him with the most sympathetic look trying to show that she didn't want this in the end either. "Instead of working together." The old man wasn't going to give up that easy though.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were. The world that we knew is dead... and this new world is ugly. It's harsh! It's.. it's survival of the fittest! And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't- and I don't believe that any of you. I can't please! Let's just do what's right. It's there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right," Andrea said finally standing up with the old man. "We should try to find another way." Ziva knew she was doing this mainly because he was alone but she hated the fact that this might make this meeting longer.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked glancing around his voice showing the strain of this meeting as well.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa... I won't be a party to it." Dale just shook his head in disappointment at the group. "This group is broken." Rick walked up to Ziva and Daryl stopping in front of them.

"Can you two come with me." Nodding they followed knowing what was going to happen next.

 **~3~**

Daryl had helped drag Rick to the barn where they had decided they were going to do it at. Ziva still couldn't figure out what she was doing here unless they needed someone to make for sure he was dead.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked Randall.

"Oh, no, please," Randall begged fear dripping from his voice. "Ple-ah-ah." Rick pushed him to the floor making him kneel making the choice for the boy as he wasn't going to answer.

"Do you have an final words?" Ziva glanced over at the boy and Rick feeling her stomach drop.

"No, please. Please don't. Don't!" He hadn't stopped begging only just got louder. Rick sighed raising his gun against the kids head. Ziva barely heard someone shuffle inside the barn before her head whipped around to look at who it was.

"Do it, dad. Do it." Carl had been the one to come inside and Ziva raised her eyes in shock at the boys words. He was encouraging his dad to kill a guy. It caused Rick to look up startled and point his gun up at the ceiling of the barn baking down.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane said getting angry at the interruption and that Carl dared even come here. "What'd I say to you? What did I say to you?"

"Take him away," Rick demanded as he lowered his gun his eyes never leaving his sons. "Take him away."

"Get up," Daryl growled as he picked up Randall from the ground and began to drag him away. Ziva sighed as she made her way to where Sophia would be with Ezra. This obviously wasn't going to be happening anytime soon, too many things in the way. As she found Sophia she sat down next to her watching her play with a few stuff animals with Ezra.

"How is he?" she asked smiling down as Ezra threw himself into her arms for a hello. She bent down to kiss his check causing the little boy to kiss her back slobbering all over her.

"He's fine, just ate a few minutes ago. We're sitting down and playing with his toys." Ziva sat there talking to Sophia as they kept Ezra entertained when the screams began to happen. Shooting to her feet she dragged up Sophia along with her and reached down to pull Ezra into her arms.

"Sophia take Ezra up to the house and you stay there until someone comes and gets you okay, do not leave." The girl in question nodded taking the baby into her arms and racing toward the farm house. Ziva herself took off toward the field where the screams was coming from, she slid her Katana from its sheath but came to a dead stop when she realized what had happened. Dale layed on the ground, his stomach ripped apart, blood was everywhere and it was obvious that he wouldn't make it.

"All right, just listen to my voice," Rick said trying to sooth the older man. "Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Ziva! Do something!" Rushing forward she threw herself to her knees beside them, but was already shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about it," she said her voice filled with sorrow. Andrea had joined them and was now on the other side carressing his face. Dale couldn't speak, all that came out was gurgled nonsense, as he stared up at us his mouth agape.

"What can we do?" Rick asked his own voice shaking. There wasn't anything they could do, Ziva would have to operate here and they didn't even have the right equipment. "Can we move him?"

"He wouldn't make it," she said tears filling up her eyes.

"You have to do the operation here," Rick ordered not caring that what he was saying was impossible. "Glenn, get back to the house." Andrea left Dale's side her body shaking with her tears.

"Rick," Ziva said placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to convey with her eyes that it wouldn't work. Rick froze stiffening as a lump filled his throat.

"No!" Rick cried no one liking that Dale was going to die. No one had a dry eye as they stared down at the dying man not knowing what to do even though he was suffering.

"He's suffering," Ziva said caressing the old mans cheek not liking knowing that he was in pain. "We have to do it." She couldn't say the words out loud. Didn't like how they would taste in her mouth. She never had to kill someone she thought as family before, or at least never remembered doing it.

Rick aimed his gun at the old mans face as Ziva shuffled back slightly far enough away not to hurt herself. He was hesitating his aim wavering. Daryl stepped forward lowering Rick's arm knowing that the man wouldn't be able to do it. He then took the gun from him and raised it to aim at Dale. Ziva chocked on a sob not wanting to let it out right now.

"I'm sorry brother," Daryl said as he pressed the trigger causing Ziva to flinch as it hit its target. It was then that she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. When arms came to wrap around her and hold her tightly she didn't care. When she found out it was Daryl doing it, all she did was turn around and wrap her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I'm working again so I probably will only be updating once a week. Now Ziva is a little cold in a few parts of this chapter but that's because she'll do anything to protect those she cares for no matter if its bad. The Apocalypse world has changed her from what Daryl once knew which would happen if you woke up with no memory in that situation.**

* * *

 **MiniHorseMeadow: It won't do anything to make it worse. As for her and Daryl getting back together I will let you know that it won't be until Season 3. I already have it all planned out. Now just to give you a little sneak peak she will remember him completely before they get together.**

* * *

 **DisneysForgottenPrincess:** **It might help with her recovery on some situations we'll have to see ;)** **Anyway I am currently watching season 6, but I have like one or two more chapters before this story moves onto Season 3. And yeah I feel bad for him too but this has got to happen.**

* * *

 **galwidanatitud: Guess we'll see :3**

 **As for everyone else thanks for reviewing!**


	8. A funeral and a grave

**Chapter Eight**

 **A funeral and a grave**

Sadness it twisted around the small group as they huddled in a half circle, Rick standing front and center as his words tried to prod comfort. "Dale could-," his voice faltered before he could continue on, his own sadness weighing heavily on his thoughts. "Could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another."

Ziva glanced down at Dale's grave, simple, there was no coffin, just a body wrapped up in sheets. It wasn't like how they would have buried their loved ones before, but nothing was like before, and it was kind of nice to at least bring closure to themselves by still being able to give them a burial.

Ezra was even captured by the strange feeling in the air as he didn't utter a noise once the funeral had begun. Daryl held him lightly in his arms, bouncing him up and down from time to time, keeping him from becoming too bored. Ziva eye's trained on Daryl from where she stood next to him.

"I couldn't always read him, but he could read us," Rick continued on, his voice growing a confidence as he spoke. "He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us-... the truth. Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together." Lowering her head Ziva glanced back down at the grave knowing that his speech was beginning to come to an end and she wanted to pay her respects.

"Stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... our safety.. our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale," Rick said ending his little speech causing Ziva to wonder if this group could really do that. If they could really honor Dale in that way, they really were broken and it made her wonder if that's something they could just fix, it would take a hell of a long time, she knew that much.

But perhaps this farm was their way of being able to do that, sometimes it was almost like the outside world didn't exist and moments like these were few and far in between.

Rick motioned for Ziva to follow him, but she hesitated turning to Daryl, knowing she couldn't just leave him with Ezra without at least asking. However before the words even left her mouth he was already nodding, holding Ezra a little tighter to him as the boy gurgled in happiness now that the tense air was gone.

Not saying a word, not needing too, she followed Rick back up to the farm house. "What do you need help with Rick," Ziva asked as she caught up to him. He glanced her way and slowed his pace to match her own.

"We're moving people into the house today," he said motioning to the big white farm house. "Hershel brought it up before the funeral. He thinks it's best that we all were inside where it's safer. I'd like for you to help me organize everyone, get with Hershel and see where who will be staying where, and then direct them to that spot." Rick smiled over at her, knowing that his choice to make her his second in command was the right choice. "Please. I'll be down at the camp helping others."

"Yes, of course," she said veering off of his course and heading for the farm house where she knew she would find Hershel. As expected she found him inside the house helping move things around so that everyone would be able to fit.

"Ah, Ziva, Rick send you up here I assume," he said as she stepped forward to help move the couch back. "Most of your group will be staying in the living room and dining room, it will be cramped I'm afraid. However Patricia has decided that Rick, Lori, and Carl will be staying in her room, it's bigger and she thinks them being a family should get it." Ziva nodded only caring enough to know where she would direct them too.

"Where does the rest of them need to put their stuff?" she asked glancing around noticing that what he said was true, it would be a tight fit.

"I want you and Ezra to stay in that small room that you had been healing in," he said going on. "With a baby and those two wolves you'll be up and down a lot, I see it's best if your away from the others, to do what you have to do. As for everyone else they can find places in these two rooms." She nodded feeling bad for getting her own room but knowing that it was better than keeping everyone else up along with her.

"I'll be sure to tell the others." She booked it down to the campsite where people were being given orders. Walking up to Rick she listened as she told Andrea, T-dog and Shane to start killing Walkers and securing the fences. She quickly told him where everyone would be staying, it caused him to frown slightly but knew there wasn't anything better.

"It'll be tight," he said as he continued to gather supplies for the day. "Fifteen people in one house." Hershel had followed her outside, coming up behind her having heard the end of his sentence.

"Don't worry about that," the older man said with a shake of his head. "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..." He let his sentence fall silent not having to speak of the dangers that would be happening more frequently. Ziva hadn't even noticed that Maggie had been standing near them until she spoke.

"With fifty head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell," Maggie spoke adding onto her fathers sentence wanting them to know of the likely dangers. Ziva liked Maggie, she had a good head on her shoulders, proved that she would be good for the group, and for her friend Glenn. Hershel glanced over at his daughter before placing his attention back to Rick and Ziva, his eyes holding regret.

"She's right," Hershel muttered. "We should've moved you in a while ago." Ziva hadn't realized how much cattle was on the farm, it's a wonder if they hadn't had more problems with Walkers.

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road. We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sight lines both sides of the property," Rick said as he pointed around the farm, showing them the things he was talking about. "T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track over everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guard?" T-Dog asked as he was about to leave, pointing in the direction where they were holding Randall. She allowed her eyes to drift over to the little shed that held their prisoner.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty," Rick said but Ziva knew that at the moment there was no one watching over the boy. Sighing knowing that someone would have to watch over the boy until things weren't so busy.

"I'll go watch him now," she said speaking up. "There's no reason for one of them to go do it now when they're needed elsewhere."

"Then Ziva will take watch for now."

"Gotcha," T-Dog said as he walked away heading to where he was assigned. Ziva sighed nodding at Rick before she herself headed to her job. Randall had become a huge inconvenience in her life, it hadn't been the boys' fault, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and her group had brought him back.

In reality if they had left him at least none of this would have happened, sure the kid would have died but no one would be dealing with the things they dealt with now. Ziva wasn't sure if she held a grudge against him for existing or not. However she knew she was to keep Randall from escaping or for someone to kill him before Rick did what he needed to do.

She sighed as she came to stand in front of the shed, inside she could hear the ragged breathing of the boy. She was sure he was in a lot of pain after what happened between him and Daryl this morning. No mercy was shown from her as she stood watch for hours, listening to him gasp and wheeze from his confines.

The noises he made she was sure to be done on purpose, they were loud and obnoxious, obviously done to get attention. It only proved to be an annoyance for her, and if he didn't shut up soon she would do it for him. Her body tensed as she forced herself to restrain from going in there and knocking him out, all she asked for was peace and quiet. She refused to utter a word to him though, afraid that if she were to talk it would cause him to start up a chatter that she wouldn't be able to stop.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she grew tense for another reason, it was either someone coming to relieve her, attack her, or a Walker. Sliding the Katana from its sheath she swung around, the blade in front of her life a shield. When she realized it was just Carl she pushed the Katana back into its rightful place and her eyes narrowed down at the boy.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" she asked in accusation. "I remember your father saying he didn't want to see you down here again." Carl frowned as he moved closer to the woman, not being deterred by her words, guilt was ripping him apart from the inside and he had to get it out.

"I need to tell you something, but-" he paused not wanting to get in trouble with his parents but at the same time not wanting to keep the offending weapon any longer. "I can't have my parents finding out. Please, can you just keep it between us." Her frown deepened at the thought of keeping anything that he told her from his parents but decided that depending on what it was she would agree.

"Why don't you tell me and then we'll see if I can rightfully keep it a secret," she said trying to be there for the boy but also be an adult. Carl knew that it wasn't guaranteed that she wouldn't say anything to his parents but he couldn't help it, there was no way he would keep the gun. Not after what happened, having it been his fault.

Slowly with a lot of hesitance he pulled out the gun he had stolen from where it was hidden in his pants band. "I st- I mean took it from Daryl's motorcycle," Carl said correcting himself so it didn't sound so bad. "I know you are close to Daryl and I couldn't give it back to him myself, he'd kill me if he knew I had took it."

Ziva almost laughed at this, knowing that the boy was right, Daryl would not have been so happy once he found out. This had to be the gun that he had been complaining was missing all week. However she was still confused as to why Carl had bothered with stealing it, she was sure he had been given his own.

"What are you doing with it?" she asked with confusion lacing his voice. "Don't you have your own?"

"Dale. It's my fault that he died." Confusion was the only thing she could comprehend, nothing the boy said made any sense. As to why he had come to her about this made even little sense, even if she knew Daryl. Carl refused to look at her at this point, his guilt still there and even worse now that he told someone about it.

"Carl, hun, that makes no sense," she said kneeling down in front of the grief stricken boy. "Dale had been killed by a Walker. It's not your fault at all." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Without saying a word he shoved the gun into her hand, she gripped it and placed it away.

"I saw that Walker," Carl whispered not being able to help himself, or to keep it in. "I was gonna shoot it. When he was stuck in the mud. I was-... I was throwing rocks at it and stuff. But I was gonna do it. Shoot it right in the head... and it... it got free, came after me and I ran away. If I had killed it, Dale would still be here." All the confusion she had felt cleared up, the poor boy believed he was the reason Dale died, held the weight of it on his shoulders.

He refused to look her in the eye, not wanting to see the hate that surely would lie there after telling her he had killed Dale. Shaking her head she forced the boy to look at her, to see that she did not blame him.

"Carl, no one would blame you for that. It was an accident, and Dale's death was none of your doing. That Walker could have gotten out and still had done what he did. No matter what you think, you are free from feeling that guilt. Do you understand me. Now I think you should tell her father about this. He should know Carl, he can help you. Promise me you'll tell him or I will."

Slowly Carl nodded in agreement, he would tell his father, talk to him about it, and hopefully in the end feel better about everything. "Now for this gun I think you should keep it, Daryl won't mind and I believe would even tell you the same thing. You need it to protect yourself." Carls eyes widened in fear and shock, not believing what she was saying.

He shook his head not wanting anything to do with a gun ever again, not if he would be hurting people with it. "I can't touch it, never again. Just give it back to Daryl!" He didn't waste any time in running from her, he remembered his promise to Ziva and would tell his dad, but as for keeping the gun he would not.

Sighing she turned away from the where Carl had disappeared and returned to her place in front of the shed door. Hopefully soon someone would come to relieve her and she could go find Daryl and return the gun. Her brain was muddled at what she had been just told by the young boy. Her mind defiantly hurt after everything that had happened today and was happy to know that it would all be over soon.

It was while she was wrapped up in her own thoughts when she noticed another pair of footsteps walking up behind her but before she could react a flash of pain shot through her head and then everything went black.

~3~

Daryl leant down staring at the limp unconscious of Ziva, worry filled his eyes, it was clear that Randall had knocked her out when he escaped. He cupped her cheek with his hand feeling the slow breathing against his skin. "Is she alright?" Rick asked glancing down at her in worry himself.

"She's breathing, but the fucker hit her head," he growled at feeling the lump that had already formed. "I don't think she can handle getting hit so many time, I swear if I run across the fucker who did this I'll kill him." He brushed back the stray hairs from her face and frowned, anger grew inside of him. He swore if this set her back in remembering he'd go mad.

The panic that filled him at the thought of another set back, of her truly never remembering him again was almost enough in itself to kill him. A small groan escaped the lips of Ziva, causing Daryl's breath get caught in his throat.

"Ziva," he whispered leaning closer to her face as he lightly placed a hand on her arm. "Are you feeling okay?" She groaned again feeling her head sway with dizziness, the light of the day blinding her eyes when she opened them, only to close them once again from the offending thing.

"Daryl your voice is so loud it's hurting my head," she whispered out, her voice sounding old and croaky. He let out a relieved breath at the fact that she knew who he was. There was a small hope in the back of his mind that it had knocked her memories back into her, but when she didn't hug or kiss him, he knew it hadn't.

"Thank god your okay," Daryl said as he slowly helped her to her feet. She winced and rubbed the back of her head, quickly pulling her hand away when it caused her pain.

"What happened," she mumbled gripping his arm tight.

"Randall escaped," Daryl said helping her stay on her feet. "Don't you remember." Squinting her eyes she tried to remember but all that was coming back was a pain before she passed out.

"I didn't see who hit me," she said shaking her head.

What's goin on?" Maggie asked as she grew closer to the small group circled around Daryl and Ziva.

"It's hard to say," Rick said kneeling down in front of the cuffs. "The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em." Rick turned back around and walked out to where everyone else was.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked as she peeked inside the shed, her grip on Sophia tightened.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea said letting people know that someone dangerous had escaped.

"The door was secured from the outside," Hershel informed causing Ziva to frown. She hadn't remembered hearing Randall even escaping, how could he? Daryl had personally fixed the place that Carl had snuck through. Something wasn't adding up in her thoughts, something was wrong.

"Rick! Rick!" Everyone spun around watching as Shane rushed up from the trees, face bloodied, as he walked unevenly toward them. It seemed that he had been attacked.

"What happened?" Lori asked in panic, as she took a hesitant step forward examining the man.

"He's armed!" Shane yelled in a panicked voice, one that sounded odd to Ziva's ears, but the pounding in her head kept her from thinking to hard about it. "He's got my gun!" She barely noticed Sophia and Carl migrate closer to Carol as she pulled the two kids into her arms.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked hesitantly from his spot next to Carol. Shane glanced down at Carl his eyes barely laying on him before settling on the rest of the group.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

"All right, Hershel, Glenn, get everybody back in the house. Ziva, Daryl, come with us," Rick ordered but as soon as Ziva's name left his mouth Daryl was shaking his head.

"She just got knocked out, she ain't gonna go out there," Daryl refused his eyes hard and stubborn.

"I'll be fine," Ziva said, lightly smacking Daryl's arm and pushing around him. "I can go. We'll take Kai with us, he's an excellent tracker, Anu will stay with everyone else and protect them." She wouldn't leave Ezra without protection, even if he would be with a group.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun," Shane shouted over to him as Ziva whistled for Kai to come to her. Daryl glared at the woman, his hand lightly gripping her shoulder. She sighed turning around to look at him, carefully she lifted his hand off of her.

"I'm alright, I can go out and search with them. I don't want you to boss me around." He sighed but nodded, he would just have to stick by her side, make sure nothing bad happened to her.

"Just let him go," Carol said her voice soft and scared. "That was the plan, wasn't it? To just let him go?" T-Dog handed the gun over to Shane, as Daryl and Ziva went to stand by Rick.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Rick growled as he checked his gun for ammo, making sure he was ready to go out there and face whatever needed to be faced. Carol's face was full of fear as she glanced at the very small group that was going to leave. Rick began to leave, heading toward the forest and the others followed him.

"Get everyone back in the house," Rick ordered as he continued to walk. "Lock all the doors and stay put! Let's go, back in the house." With those words Rick, Shane, Ziva, and Daryl entered the canopy of woods, their eyes beginning the search for Randall.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out," Shane said pointing in a direction ahead of them. "I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far, he's hobbled, exhausted," Rick said.

"And armed," Shane reminded them once more, reminding them of the danger he brought. Daryl began to look for footprints trying to track him but didn't seem to be coming up with anything.

"Can you track him?" Rick asked Daryl as he continued to search only to grow frustrated with his lack of findings. Daryl shook his head coming up from his crouch.

"No, I don't see nothing."

"Hey, look there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way." Shane once again pointed in the direction that he said Randall disappeared too, but his eyes never turned to look at them. "We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it." Ziva stiffened at the tone of being in charge that he shown in his voice, and she wasn't the only one, Rick did as well.

"Kid weighs a buck- 25 soaking wet, you trying to tell us he go the jump on you," Daryl asked in curiosity, sensing the bullshit that expelled from his mouth.

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" Shane growled getting up in Daryl's face, not liking how he was calling him out.

"Alright, knock it off," Rick said going to stand between the two men. "You and Ziva start heading up the right flank. Me and Shane'll take the left. Remember Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other." Daryl growled and walked over to Ziva, grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the asshole.

Ziva frowned at how rough Daryl was being with her, she could feel his fingers digging into her arm. For the moment she allowed him to drag her away from Rick and Shane, not caring to be near Shane any longer herself. When they were far enough away she yanked her arm from his grip and glared at him. He allowed her to pull herself free, keeping his pace as he searched the forest for signs of Randall.

She glared at the back of his head, at least he could have the decency to apologize to her. That however was obviously not going to happen so she ignored the other man and searched herself. The sun soon set, causing the forest to fall into darkness, making both Daryl and Ziva to become even more alert. Neither one of them dared make a noise in fear of announcing their presence to a Walker. Daryl stuck close to Ziva making sure nothing happened to her again, something he had been failing at recently.

"This is pointless," Daryl sighed as he glanced around but barely could make anything out. "You got a light? Come on." Ziva pulled out the flashlight she bothered to carry with her and handed it over to him. He turned it on continuing to search for any sign.

"We're going around in circles out here," Ziva grumbled as she noticed everything was looking familiar.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right," Daryl said as he had finally noticed a lead. "There's two sets of tracks right here. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said. There's fresh blood on this tree. There's more tracks. Look like they're walking in tandem." Ziva frowned as she followed closely behind Daryl, if she walked any faster she would touch his back.

"I knew there was something fishy with Shane," she mumbled to herself. A noise coming from somewhere around them startled Ziva causing her to jump forward and grip the back of Daryl's vest tightly. The action caused a small smile to spread across his face but he kept moving forward.

"Yeah, there was a little dust up right here," Daryl said as he shone the footsteps with the flashlight. Ziva still gripping his vest tightly glanced around him not sure what he was looking at.

"What?"

"I mean something went down." Daryl kept moving forward before leaning down and causing Ziva to let go. He picked up a piece of cloth that she recognized as the blindfold they had used on him. "Hello trouble." She frowned as she glanced around her, not understanding what had happened. There was a rustle and a breaking of a twig, Daryl straightened his body, spun on his feet and grabbed Ziva shoving her behind him. His first instinct was to protect Ziva and put himself between the threat and her.

Another rustle and a figure of a man lumbered forward, getting closer, causing Ziva to grab her Katana. She froze noticing that the Walker they were looking at was Randall, the man that they had been searching for. Daryl shoved me out of the way as Randall reached forward trying to grab me, making me hit the ground as he began to fight with the Walker.

Grunting she stood to her feet bringing up her Katana, and aiming for the Walker she avoided hitting Daryl as she sliced into Randall's head.

"Now if only I could do that to the lying bastard," she spit sliding her Katana back into its sheath as she glanced over at Daryl.

"Yeah... nice," Daryl said grabbing at the bolt that laid on the forest floor, as Ziva frowned. Ziva stepped closer to the dead body beginning to search him for a bite. A bite that had to be there, otherwise how did he turn into a Walker.

"There's just a broken neck," Ziva whispered as she examined the dead boys neck, prodding at it and feeling the broken bone. "There's no bite." Daryl frowned down at her kneeling next to her to examine the body himself.

"How's that possible?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Ziva said standing to her feet as a sudden thought entered her mind. "But Rick is out there with Shane right now, and I bet that Shane killed Randall. He's going to kill Rick, we've got to stop it."

"We need to go get help from Glenn and T-Dog and then we'll go and find them. I promise." Daryl lightly placed his hands on her shoulders trying to will her to follow him but could see the stubborn look on her face. She shook her head knowing that at any moment Shane could kill Rick.

"You go and get them, we may need the help, but somebody has got to go and warn Rick." She gave him a small tight smile as she pushed him in the direction back to the farm.

"Why can't you go and get T-Dog and Glenn, it would be safer." She shook her head and pulled him into a hug hoping it would calm him.

"I'm faster than you, I can find them now go." She rushed off in another direction before he could stop her. With a growl Daryl turned and took off for the farm, knowing that he couldn't stop her and if he wanted to make sure she was safe he should get help.

Ziva ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping beyond anything that she could make it there before anything happened to Rick. What if something happened to him before she got there, if Rick died it would be a huge lost for their group. It would break it.

The first person she ran into was Carl, in her surprise and panic she practically ran over the poor boy. She didn't understand what he was doing out here, he should have been with his mother, that much she knew. "Carl what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for my dad, just like you."

"You shouldn't be here," she said sternly about to send him back to the farm house. "It's too dangerous." That's when they heard the raised voices, one's of Shane and Rick. Not caring that Carl was out there anymore she grabbed his hand and began to drag him in the direction the voices were coming from.

It sounded like a fight, they were arguing over something, their voices harsh and loud. Whatever it was they were obviously not caring about drawing Walkers. They found Rick and Shane as soon as Rick stabbed Shane in the chest. There the man fell to the ground bleeding out, dead. The only thing that Ziva regretted was that she hadn't been the one to do it, Shane was a threat that had been taken care of.

"Dad?" Carl sobbed as Rick stared down at his former friend. Carl's voice sounded so small, so sad, as he stood there looking at his father.

"Carl," Rick asked in surprise as he turned around and noticed his son and Ziva. "You know.. you should be back home with mom." Rick began to walk over to them, Ziva could feel Carl tense next to her, and then she noticed what he had noticed. Shane, pulling himself to his feet, what was once a man, now a Walker. Carl gripped his gun in his hands but it shook. Rick surprised raised his hands in the air.

"Just-just put the-... put the gun down. It's not what it seems. Please I pleaded." Rick was still coming closer but this time more slower, Carl sobbed next to Ziva and she knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Wouldn't be able to shoot. Slowly she reached out and took the gun from Carl raising it herself. "Wait-wait-wait-wait." Rick gasped out not believing that she was now pointing a gun at him.

Raising the gun Ziva aimed, shot the gun, and watched as Rick flinched and Shane fall to the ground, dead again.

 **Alright guys so here is your next chapter! Two more before the end of season two! Next chapter will hold them leaving the farm and I think the chapter after that will be a chapter in between season two and three. I hope you have enjoyed this and will review for me!**


	9. Beside the Dying Fire

**Chapter Nine**

 **Beside the Dying Fire**

Daryl burst into the farm house glancing around neither seeing Ziva or the two men she had gone after. A sick feeling settled into his stomach, he should have gone with her, should have kept her from going herself. He was suppose to be protecting her, which he so far was doing a piss poor job of.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" he asked with little hope in his voice. "Ziva?" Perhaps she was just in another room, telling the other two men off for doing whatever it was they had been doing. Lori shook her head, bouncing Ezra trying to keep the small boy from crying. Anu stood at Lori's feet her eyes sweeping the area, a smell in the air causing her to be on edge.

"No, none of them are. I thought Ziva was with you?" Daryl shook his head, she was suppose to be, should be.

"There was a shot," Beth said her eyes wide with worry. Lori frowned worry lighting up her eyes as she thought about the shot.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said trying to reason but knowing it was a long shot. She knew that they wouldn't use a single bullet just for one Walker.

"Ziva and I found him," Daryl said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked hoping that one thing had gone right tonight, that they no longer had to worry about him bringing back his group.

"He's a Walker, or was, we killed him," Daryl informed his frown deepening still not understanding what they had found. Lori slightly tightened her grip on Ezra feeling slight relief that they no longer had to worry about that danger, but where was her husband. She worried about him.

"Did you find the Walker that bit him?" Hershel asked from his spot next to his youngest daughter, having been silently listening to the conversation. It seemed everyone in the room began to relax at the information that Randall was gone.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," Daryl stated rubbing the back of his neck. "His neck had been broken." The room broke out in confusion, no one understanding what was going on. Patricia was the first one to speak, guessing and trying to understand everything.

"So..," she spoke slowly wanting to be sure. "He fought back." It was obvious that this is what everyone thought happened, that he had just fought back, broke his neck, and still got bit. The fact that he hadn't been bit never crossed their mind. Daryl shook his head in frustration, it made no sense to him either but none of this was right.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's track were right on top of each other... and Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." This hadn't eased anyone's minds, if anything only made it worse. Panic and worry began to set it, and everyone just wanted answers.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked as she kissed the top of Ezra's head trying to calm the fussy boy. Daryl nodded having already been on his way out.

"Yeah, no problem, Ziva is out there too, I only hope she found your husband." Daryl didn't tell Lori exactly why Ziva had run after Rick and Shane, he didn't want the woman worrying, especially if it ended up being for nothing.

"Thank you," she said kindly giving the gruff man a smile. What Daryl did next shocked her, on his way out he stopped and kissed her on the cheek, trying to calm the woman's nerves. Then he lent over and kissed the top of Ezra's head before glancing down at Anu.

"You should take Anu with you for protection," Lori said softly, still slightly surprised by his actions. Daryl shook his head knowing that Ziva wouldn't like it if he did, Anu was Ezra's personal protector, the she wolf belonged with him.

"No, Ziva would kill me if she knew I took her away from Ezra." Lori nodded and watched as he opened the front door only to freeze in place.

"What is it?" she asked walking closely behind him only too freeze herself. "Oh." Hundreds of Walkers were lumbering toward them, moans filling the air, and causing fear to claw at their hearts.

 **~3~**

Ziva walked over to Rick needing to check and see if the older man was okay, and not hurt in any way. Kai followed closely behind his snout up in the air, hair on his back standing on end, he could smell death in the air. Whining lightly he butted Ziva's hand but she swatted him away. "I need to check on Rick, Kai," she hurriedly said.

"You bit too?" Carl asked his father cocking his head to the side trying to see if he was. Ricks shirt was drenched in Shane's blood, Rick winced down at it, not believing he had to kill his best friend.

"No," Rick said softly reassuring his son as Ziva checked him over. Ricks brain went around in circles trying to come to understand what he had just done.

"Shane was," Carl said in a matter of fact tone. Rick just shook his head, no Shane was never bit, it was time to tell his son the truth.

"That wasn't Shane, you know that," Ziva said in a kind reminder seeing how Rick still looked out of it. No longer feeling the need to check the older man over she walked back to pat the younger boy on the shoulder. Carl rolled his eyes at Ziva in good nature, not feeling any hard feelings toward the older woman but just confusion for what he just seen.

"Used to be," he said with a small smile her way before it faded from his face when he looked back at his dad. "What happened? You guys attacked? I -I heard a gunshot, but I didn't see any Walker nearby. How did Shane die?" At this point all three members had been walking when they abruptly stopped, Kai still on alert.

Ziva herself was confused and wanted to know what had happened to Shane as well, he hadn't been bit that was obvious but then how did he become a Walker. Kai growled low now being able to hear the moans of the undead. In desperation he jumped up on Ziva trying to get her to see the danger.

"What Kai?" she asked in annoyance trying to shove the wolf off of her but froze in her actions. There she could hear the moans of a hundred Walkers, slowly turning around she glanced down the hill where they were coming from. "Oh god, go-go-go-go!" Ziva grabbed Rick and Carl's hands and began tugging them back toward the farm.

"We gotta get to the house, tell the others," Carl said as he yanked his hand from Ziva's, slowed down and glanced in the direction of the house. Ziva frowned, worry beginning to fill her as she thought about Ezra in the farm house.

"We'll never get through that," Rick said his own worry showing. "Can't go around. Carl, Ziva, stay close, go!" He shoved the woman and his son forward as they began to run weaving through the Walkers and trying not to get grabbed.

 **~3~**

Daryl back tracked closing the screen door quietly behind him as he spun around to look at everyone else.

"Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel hissed as he stepped outside to see the herd coming ever closer to them.

"I'll get the guns," Andrea said dashing to where they had stashed all the weapons.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway," Glenn said hopefully feeling way to fearful of any other option. "Should we just go inside?" Daryl who was standing on his right gripped his cross bow tighter as he shook his head.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about," he said quietly. "A herd that size would rip the house down." Everyone knew that he was telling the truth, they would be sitting ducks down there. His thoughts drifted over to Ezra his fear for the boy taking over his body, he had to protect him. Lori had disappeared with him a few moments earlier going to grab her own son.

Seconds later he heard Lori bound down the stairs, gripping the baby tightly in her arms, worry spread on her face. "Carl's gone!" Panic broke through her voice capturing everyone's attention.

Daryl shuffled closer to Lori getting ready to take Ezra from her if he needed too. Lori held the baby boy in one arm as she rubbed at her face in worry with the other. "He-he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore." She wiped her hand on her shirt, a nervous habit she always had. Carol walked over to Lori sending her a hesitant smile trying to comfort the woman.

"Maybe he's hiding," she said in a comforting voice, trying to make the scared mom believe it. Lori tried distracting herself with rocking Ezra hoping that he wouldn't start to cry, not with so many Walkers baring down on them.

"He's suppose to be upstairs, I'm not leaving without my boy!" Apparently distracting herself with Ezra wasn't working as well as she had hoped, she looked and felt like a wreck. Her baby boy was outside somewhere, surrounded by Walkers. Lori could feel the panic attack creep up on her.

"We're not, we're gonna look again," Carol said while placing her hand on Sophia's arm to keep her close to herself. "We're gonna find him." Walking over to Lori, Carol grabbed her free hand that wasn't holding the baby and dragged her back into the house to search for Carl together. Lori stopped and turned back to Daryl.

"I'll take care of Ezra and make sure he makes it out of here, I just have to find my boy." Daryl nodded trusting the older woman to do just that, he knew that he would have to go out there and fight. He couldn't do that with a baby in his arms.

"Sophia did you see Carl?" Carol asked her daughter, they had been together before the boy disappeared. Sophia glanced up at her mom, guilt eating away at her insides.

"I'm sorry momma!" Sophia sobbed out not wanting to get into trouble but couldn't keep it in anymore. "He snuck out to go find his dad, he told me not to tell." Carol bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's okay honey, your not in trouble." Sophia glanced up at Lori not wanting the woman to be mad at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Lori sighed stepping closer to the little girl.

"It's okay, your mother is right you're not in trouble." It didn't help her worry any, but at least she knew, or at least hoped that Carl really had found his father and they were safe.

Now that they knew where Carl had gone too they decided to make a plan to figure out how to get out of this situation. "Maggie," Glenn said in surprise when he noticed his girlfriend pulling out guns and handing them out to everyone.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two," Maggie tells him with a shrug and a small smirk.

"I got the number," Daryl said glancing around at all of the Walkers making their way to them. "It's no use."

"You can go if you want," Hershel said as he grabbed a shotgun and cocked it. He then stepped toward Daryl as he answered his question. Daryl glanced at the older man in surprise wondering where this change in views of the Walkers came from.

"You gonna take 'em all one?" he asked Hershel starting to really respect the older man.

"We have guns, we have cars," Hershel said with a nod of his head, holding the gun ready to start shooting at the Walkers. "Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked his eye brows lifting in surprise wondering what the man had smoked.

"This is my farm, I'll die here." Daryl shook his head at the older man but shrugged and lifted his cross bow up onto his shoulders.

"All right," he said. "It's a good a night as any." He hopped over the fence, his mind drifting to Ziva and wondered where she was, as he jumped onto his motorcycle. This was when he decided that while he protected the farm he would also keep a look out for Ziva. His worry for her was worse than ever, with this many Walkers around anything could happen to her. Starting the motorcycle he drove off beginning to clear the farm.

Hershel took a stand in front of the house, aimed his shotgun at the closer Walkers and began shooting. Lori gripped Ezra tighter than before, grabbed his bag full of things he would need, and followed T-Dog over to Daryl's truck.

 **~3~**

Rick gripped Ziva and Carl's arms tightly as he shoved them into the barn and began to search the space for something that could bare the doors from the Walkers. "Find something that we can warn everyone of the Walkers." Rick shouted at the two wanting to keep everyone safe, but these two were his priority. Ziva shoved herself forward searching for the gas that she knew was in the barn.

She ran back toward where Rick was and with his help began to pour the gas everywhere. "All right, here we go. Come on. Hurry. Oh shit. All right. Okay. Up there. Hurry." Rick said as he pushed Carl up the ladder first, then Ziva as the Walkers shoved through the barn door. He glanced back behind him before following behind Ziva.

"Well, what about you?" Carl asked from his place at the beginning of the ladder his worry for his father well known.

"I'll be right there," Rick said trying to ease his sons worry. "Drop the lighter when I say. We'll stop some of them from reaching the house and distract the others, so at least we'll have a chance." Carl glanced down at his father, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Ziva pulled herself up next to him and patted his arm, showing that she was here for him. "Hey-hey-hey, look at me." She said trying to calm the boys nerves as she reached for his hand. "You can do this, we can do this together." He smiled up at Ziva, trust shown bright in his eyes.

"I love you Carl," Rick said as he began to climb up the ladder, the Walkers closing in. "All right, go-go-go!"

"Now we should try to attract more," Ziva said glancing down at the few Walkers who had been caught in the fire. They reached up with their dead decaying hands, and she was sure this is what hell must look like. Their moans filled the air and were joined with Rick began yelling.

"Hey! Hey! You want some?! Come and get it! Come on! Come on! Over here!" Ziva began to join in trying to attract as many Walkers as they could.

Ziva glanced around in fear now that the barn was on fire, but they were still in there, no way out in sight. She walked over to the over view trying to figure out where they could jump and get out safely. However there were just too many Walkers, they were sure to be ripped into shreds if they tried, but if they stayed they would be burnt alive.

"Hey! There's the RV, Jimmy is driving it," Carl yelled causing relief to blossom inside of Ziva.

"Hey!" Rick yelled trying to capture Jimmy's attention. "Get in here! Put it right there! Come on!" Jimmy apparently having heard the man he parked the RV beside the rooftop allowing for Ziva, Rick, and Carl to jump down onto it. Rick quickly climbed down the ladder first wanting to make sure both Ziva and Carl were able to get down safely. As soon as he dropped down he began to shoot to make sure it was clear of Walkers. Carl quickly climbed down next, and as Ziva made her way she could feel the RV sway as it was over run with Walkers.

She could hear the screams of Jimmy and then when everything went silent she then knew that he had died. "Oh no!" Rick yelled and as she dropped to the ground she could see the blood that splattered all over the window shield.

"Carl, Ziva, now! This way!" Ziva began to follow the other man back in the direction of the house, she had to find Daryl and Ezra. She glanced around the wooded area trying to find Kai, whom she had sent away to make it back to the house before then.

"To the woods!" Ziva yelled noticing Kai's form among the trees. "We'll never make it to the house through the Walkers. We'll find another way. Kai can lead us." Rick nodded pulling Carl behind him and followed after Ziva, being led by Kai.

Kai safely led them to the house, only running into a few Walkers who they were easily able to kill before moving on. As they drew closer to the house Ziva lagged behind busy trying to see if she could find Daryl out of all the commotion. It seemed their group were trying to take back the farm as everyone was driving around, shooting. She just hoped that Ezra was in one of the cars, safe from the Walkers, along with Anu.

Ziva hoped that no one from their group would lose their lives tonight, they had become her family and didn't want anyone dying. Rick and Carl was ahead of her, Kai just slightly behind them.

A gasp left her lips as a Walker bared down upon her, knocking her off of her feet, and onto the ground. She couldn't even scream as the Walker clawed his way on top of her. Kai hearing the footsteps behind him stop and the smell of death heavy in the air, swerved around and growled low at the sight before him.

He dug his nails into the dirt as he ran forward growling low in his throat as he jumped digging his teeth into the Walkers tattered clothes, pulling it from his mistress. Ziva let the strangled sound that was caught in her throat out just as the Walkers went to clamp down on her arm, only to disappear from view.

Glancing around she saw Kai on top of the Walker holding it down as it tried to ripp him off of her. In a panic she shuffled to her knees, gripping the knife into her free hand she crawled over to the struggling Walker and dog and dug the knife into its head. The Walker fell limp no longer moving, letting Kai jump up from his place on the ground.

"Stand still," Ziva said as she walked closer to him. "I've got to make sure you weren't bit." Crouching down so she was at eye level with the wolf she began to look him over, taking in the fact that the matted fur was not his own blood. With a relieved sigh she motioned for him to follow her once again. Rick and Carl were long gone, she wasn't sure where they had went, but it was obvious they hadn't realized Ziva wasn't with them. Or at least not until it was too late.

Pulling herself to her feet once again she could already feel the exhaustion setting, all this running and climbing, and fighting was wearing down on her. It wasn't good, she still had a long ways to go, still had to find Daryl it was her best bet on finding Ezra. Once she was with them she could let herself not worry, to get them out of here and then relax.

That's when she heard the roar of a familiar motor, a motor that tugged at her memories but she shoved it out of her mind. It was too dangerous of a time for her to be dragged into a memory. Whistling she commanded Kai to follow her as she took off at a run for the familiar sound.

Carol glanced around her in alarm, she had been separate from Sophia but took hope in the fact that she had seen her get away with Hershel. Her baby girl was going to be fine, she had to believe in that. It hurt too much to think that she would get her back only to have her taken away again.

"Carol!" Daryl yelled out as he saw the woman wondering around trying to avoid getting grabbed by one of the Walkers. Shocked she swung her head around to smile in relief at the sight of the hunter. However she did frown slightly when she realized he was alone, it seemed he hadn't found Ziva. "Come on, I ain't got all day!"

He watched as she came closer as he came to a stop. His worry for Ziva had grown, he hadn't been able to find her at all. He knew if he picked up Carol he would have to stop his search for Ziva to make sure the other woman got to safety. Besides he wouldn't have enough space for her on the bike with them.

"Daryl!" Ziva called out as she saw Carol climb on the back of the bike. His head wiped around, elation crossing his face as his eyes set on her.

"Ziva!" he hollered riding his bike over to where she was coming out of the trees. "Are you okay?" He jumped off the bike, ran over to her, and swept her up into his arms. Ziva allowed the feeling of peace to wash over her as she hugged him back.

"I'm fine," she said as she slightly moved back. "Where is Ezra?" She noticed that neither the baby or Anu was with him, though it made her glad as she didn't believe a motorcycle was a place for a baby.

"He's with Lori don't worry, they got out fine," he said pulling her back into his arms before letting her go. "Now let's get out of here and find everyone else." She began to walk with him but stopped when she realized that there wasn't enough room on the bike for her.

"Daryl you and Carol need to go find the rest of the group," she said pushing him lightly toward the bike. A moan broke through the silence causing her to whip around and slash her Katana threw its head.

"Ziva I'm not going to leave you alone, we can make room." He glanced back at the bike and knew that it would be a very tight fit, probably wouldn't work unless he drove slow. Ziva shook her head, knowing just like him that it wasn't going to happen.

"We both know that I won't fit," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have Kai, he'll be able to lead me too you. Don't worry I'll find you guys. I have a better chance out there than Carol does." He sighed not liking letting her go, it seemed every time he did she only got farther away, or got hurt. Daryl was afraid he would never see her again and he couldn't live with that. In the end he nodded, gripped her by the shoulders and kissed her before she realized what was going on.

Ziva froze when he kissed her, liking the feeling, and got lost as he deepened it. Daryl kissed her like it would be they're last, it caused her head to spin, and to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Pulling away he looked her straight in the eye. "Come back to me alive, do you understand." She nodded still in shock at what just happened. Ziva couldn't figure out how she felt about that kiss but it tugged at something inside of her. Shaking her head she knew she would have to think about it later, she wasn't sure if she was ready to start that kind of relationship up with Daryl again and knew that later she would allow herself to figure it out.

"I'll come back." Turning around she motioned for Kai to follow her and both human and wolf disappeared into the forest. She took out her fighting stick as it was lighter than the Katana and knew that it would be just as effective.

She hoped that Kai would be able to lead her to the group, not being able to see Ezra again pulled at her heart strings. All she had to do now was lose the twenty or so Walkers that had followed her, get around the horde that over ran the farm, and then have Kai catch the scent of someone in her group. It was better said then done, but she promised herself it would happen.

Swinging the fighting stick she smashed it through the closest Walkers head before turning and making a run for it. She had to find a way to kill all the undead before she became winded. Already she could feel her muscles straining and knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

 **~3~**

Daryl pulled up behind Glenn as they all parked on the highway where they had first lost Sophia. "Oh thank god!" Lori said as she took off toward Carl and Rick, pulling them both into a hug but was mindful of Ezra. Daryl who glanced around in hope that he would find Ziva who had somehow found her way to the highway but knew she wasn't there.

Sighing he walked over to Lori knowing that he had to make sure Ezra was safe, the little guy was now his soul priority until Ziva got back. Lori knowing what the man was doing met him half way allowing him to pull the baby into his arms.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked looking around at the group who was missing a few people.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," Daryl teased as he rocked the sleeping Ezra in his arms.

"Good one," Glenn laughed taking the teasing in stride. Glenn noticed the few missing people wondering where they were and if anyone else knew.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked his voice sad knowing that Ziva was part of the rest of us. Carol frowned hating that they had to leave Ziva behind because of herself, but she was thankful that it led her back to her daughter, who was crushed in a hug.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick informed Daryl as he too took notice of the missing people. It seemed the only ones missing was Andrea, Ziva, and Patricia, all of whom Rick hadn't known the whereabouts of.

"Shane?" Lori asked after noticing he wasn't with Rick and Carl. The name of the man in question caused Rick to clench his jaw and only shake his head in reply. He wasn't ready to speak of him just yet.

"Ziva? Andrea?" Glenn asked worried about his friend and group member. It made it feel useless that they were missing so many and he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Andrea saved me, then I lost her," Carol said with a shake of her head, feeling guilty about that missing person as well. If only she could take care of herself, to stop being such a burden on everyone.

"Ziva said that she would find us later," Daryl said his voice barely concealing the fear and sadness. Anu whined at his words, feeling the lost of her mistress and companion.

"We saw Andrea go down," T-Dog said causing everyone to grow sad with the loss.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked as he took notice of the last person they hadn't mentioned.

"they got her, too," Beth said a sob catching in her throat as she glanced up at her dad. "Took her right in front of me. I was- I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just.." Beth reached out for Maggies hand and gripped it tight in her own. Tears built at her eyes. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV," Rick informed the sad girl. "It got overrun." Rick's voice had grown from shaking to firm, a new feeling coming over him.

"I need to go back for Ziva," Daryl said as he handed Ezra back over to Lori, once again silently asking her to watch over the baby. "I've got to find her." Rick shook his head, not wanting any of his group going off on their own, not with all the Walkers so dangerously close.

"We can't risk it," he said sternly. "She said she would find us later, you've just got to believe that she will. She either made it out alive, or she'd dead." He couldn't help but feel guilty when he noticed the way Daryl flinched at his words but he had to keep this group together. It wasn't the right time for them to go off on their own, and he honestly believed she would find them again. She had Kai after all. "We gotta keep moving. There have been Walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east," T-Dog suggested with a shrug. Everyone noticed the stray Walker lumbering over to them, causing Daryl to grow angry at it. It was just a reminder of why Ziva wasn't safely standing next to him right now.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl said. "The bigger the road, the more Walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." Growling Daryl raised his crossbow, walked closer, then shot it in the head. Bending over he yanked the arrow from its head.

Everyone climbed back into their vehicles, taking off down the road. With every mile they took farther away from the farm Daryl felt a weight grow heavier on his chest. He sure hoped that Kai was a good enough tracker to lead Ziva back to him. It felt wrong leaving but he knew it was the only safe thing to do and if he got himself killed Ziva would never forgive him for it.

After an hour or so everyone came to a stop most running on empty and not being able to go any farther. Here Rick decided to make camp so that in the morning they could scavenge and get back on the road. As they settled into the make shift camp heavy talk over took the group. People demanded answers for unanswered questions all wanting to know about Randall and what happened with Shane.

"We're all infected," Rick said dropping the bomb no longer wanting to keep it in.

"What?" Daryl asked in confusion as he held Ezra closer to his chest, not believing that the little baby boy was infected. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me... whatever it is, we all carry it." This hadn't calmed the group any if anything it only caused more restlessness as some began to pace in worry, anxiety, and fear.

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked as she gripped her daughter tighter to her side.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked as his eyes settled on Carol.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked not being able to believe that Rick had kept this from them.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick said shaking his head still not sure if he believed it now. "You saw how crazy that mo-" Glenn cut him off only annoying him more as they pressed on.

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the Walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn himself was frustrated and his voice had come out as a growl.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." He hadn't wanted anyone to worry over it, all it would have done was cause more problems, and over something he hadn't known was certain. Frustrated Rick took off walking away from the group as Lori ran after him. Daryl shook his head putting his attention back down to the cooing baby, and the nervous wolf.

If Ziva didn't find him soon he would grow crazy, the group was once again falling apart right in front of him.

 **~3~**

Ziva pushed through the foliage her muscles cramping as she pushed them to their limits. All night she had been running, no break, no rest, and it was beginning to wear her down. She stumbled and fell, catching herself at the last moment, but her arms refused to push her back to her feet. They wobbled before failing and causing her to fall flat on her face.

Kai growled from his place above her, stepped over her body ready to protect his mistress from the beings that smelled of death. Ziva could hear the lone moan of a Walker lumbering her way but she couldn't get her body to respond. She was just so exhausted, everything was working against her. Her mind blurred as her body shook, every muscle screaming for her to stop trying to move it.

Her vision began to blur as her brain began to slowly shut itself off, trying to shut down so it could rest. "Kai... protect.." The last thing she heard before exhaustion took over was a fierce growl as Kai attacked, protecting his mistress from danger.

 **OMG they kissed! Did you guys expect that to happen? Unfortunately the relationship part still has a little ways to come before they get together. Though don't worry! I have decided to add in a few past memories of they're time together so you guys can see the romantic side of them. Also I know the exact time when they will be getting together so don't fret.**

 **Is anyone worried about Ziva? I can't help but leave things on a cliff hanger. Review please, I've noticed a lot of you guys have Favorited and followed but only a few actually review. And to those three people I thank you! you guys are great!**

* * *

lilnightmare17: Here you go!

* * *

MinihorseMeadow: I love it too, it's just so intense. I'm happy I could make you happy by updating, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as for that memory it'll be happening before too much longer. remember she'll remember him before they get back together.

* * *

galwidanatitud: Sorry I hadn't meant for her to get hit so many times it just happened lol.


	10. Discovering

**Chapter Ten**

 **Discovering**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update this guys, my computer got a lot of viruses so I had to have it get restarted back to day one and lost my progress on this chapter and had to rewrite it. I hope you all enjoy it, and we'll have one more chapter before season 3.**

 **And a question for you guys, should I change this story to M, I was wondering cause of some of the things that happen in season three, and there might be more gore. You guys tell me! Thanks and enjoy!**

Kai launched himself at the undead corpse, twisting his body as he grabbed the tattered clothes, and as his body fell through the air his brought the Walker down with him. A yelp escaped his muzzle as landed on the ground, his left foot collapsing under the weight. He had landed wrong and sprained the leg. His growling became more desperate as the Walker once again ignored him for the unconscious woman, Kai pulled himself to his feet, and limped closer to the undead.

His lips pulled back baring the sharp white pearly teeth that glistened in the late days sun. He didn't dare bark in fear of attracting more of the unnatural smelling things. Kai tugged once more of the clothes of the Walker pulling him back away from Ziva, every time it slipped away he would once again tug into the Walker stumbled and fell, bashing his own head in on a rock.

Sniffing Kai nudged at the abnormal being trying to find signs of life, and when there wasn't any he whimpered and began to trudge slowly back to his mistress.

The sprained leg gave out several time, but his loyalty to the human was far greater than the pain, and he knew that she was still in danger. Until his mistress woke up he would have to protect her, get her somewhere safe. When he found her Kai pulled himself over to her until he could grab her shirt then began to slowly drag her to somewhere safe. Whimpers kept leaving his muzzle each time his foot hit the ground, but determination ran through him.

It wasn't until he came upon a huge old tree that had a hollowed out trunk that he stopped. Nudging the woman's body inside he then followed after her, placing his body between her and the entrance. Then with nothing else to do he lied down waiting for her to wake up.

 **~3~**

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky as the small group of survivors munched on what little food they could spare. There was no happiness in anyone's eyes, everyone mourning over whom they had lost just yesterday. A baby's cries could be heard causing several people to tense and become edgy at the thought that the loud noise would draw nearby Walkers.

Daryl leaned over staring down at the small boy, as he wailed for food, he was hungry. Reaching down he pulled Ezra into his arms, grabbing a thing full of applesauce before he began to feed him. The cried instantly stopped the group began to relax when there was no sign of Walkers. Lori stood up from her place by Rick, whom had barely spoken a word since his speech last night, and walked over to sit next to Daryl.

"Are you still going back to the farm to look for Ziva?" she asked her eyes never straying from the grass.

"That's the plan, do you still mind watching over Ezra while I'm gone?" She shook her head, not minding at all for looking after the boy, she was just worried about Daryl himself.

"What's the chance that she will be there?" she asked softly trying not to anger him. "She's probably long gone, hopefully already trying to find us." His eyes narrowed as he glanced up to look at her, he knew she was only trying to be helpful but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. That kiss still burned in his mind and he'd be damned if that's the last time he was ever able to do that. Lori quickly began to backtrack. "If she's not there then I just mean we should leave signs for her, show that we were there and in what direction we left in."

The idea itself wasn't bad, it even eased his mind in the fact that they were doing something, to help her get back. Ezra giggled as he took the last bite of applesauce feeling nice and full, ready for another nap. Daryl glanced back down at him relieved that what little he had was enough to keep him content.

"I think I'll head out now, I'll be back as soon as possible so the group can move." Rick upon hearing that Daryl was leaving stood up.

"While Daryl is gone I need a few people to go out and search for water, gas, and food." Daryl nodded at Rick as he passed by the man, not really paying any attention to the orders as they didn't pertain to him. Grabbing his crossbow he jumped on his brother's bike and headed out. Wanting nothing more than to find Ziva and have this anxious feeling in his chest to leave.

Daryl drove slowly to the farmhouse, his eyes searching the forest around him for any sign that Ziva was hiding there. As he entered the farm he killed the engine of the bike not wanting to attract the attention of what few Walkers still lagged behind. Gripping the cross bow in his hands he silently took down the few Walkers he came across as he made his way toward the house. Dead carcasses of Walkers laid scattered across the lawn, none of which could be identified as a friend or not.

The smell of death in the air made him want to gag but he forced it back, now was the time to be searching not getting distracted. After Daryl had searched the house only to come up empty he grabbed a few things that he knew the group would find useful before trudging outside to where he had last seen Ziva.

Crouching down he could place her footprints, kai's paw prints right next to her own, and was able to follow them until he had moved a few yards into the trees, here was where he had lost them. The ground was littered with footprints, he couldn't tell them apart, and it seemed they had covered over the paw prints leaving him with nothing.

A growl of frustration left his lips when he realized he would not be able to track Ziva. There had been a big group of Walkers that had followed her and it made him uneasy to think of that. Thoughts spun around in his head, what if she had been bit, hurt, or no longer with them. It was enough to drive him crazy in fear, he had to find her, it was the only thing that would bring him peace of mind.

His heart sank in defeat as he made the decision to head back to the group, there was nothing left for him to do. Now all he could do was leave signs for her, hope that she kept her promise and came back to him. It was all left for fate to decide, it didn't settle well with him but there was nothing else for him to do.

Climbing back onto his bike he took one last glimpse around his heart sinking even more, as he took off back in the direction of his group.

 **~3~**

Ziva couldn't figure out where she was, it was dark, darker than any place she had ever been in. Normally you could see outlines of the objects around you, but it just felt empty around her. She couldn't tell you how she knew the place she was in was empty, it was just a feeling, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

She could feel the fear start to bubble up inside her chest, it clawed its way into her throat, and she opened her mouth to let out a fearful scream but nothing came out. Ziva could feel the anxiety rise as her breathing became irregular, this place made her feel horrible and she just wished she could leave.

Then everything began to slowly change around her, the darkness lightened until she could see colors, and then shapes and finally make out people. Daryl was the first person she recognized he was standing next to a female, whom she came to understand was herself. She had never really been able to really study herself since she woke up without a memory, but she could defiantly notice the differences.

The version in front of her had more meat on her bones, was curvier, and just seemed more healthier in general. Her black hair was cut shorter than it was now only going to just a little below her shoulders rather than her butt. Her skin had a healthy glow instead of the dark tan that she got for being outside so much. She could see that her past self and past Daryl were talking, sitting on the couch and seemed quite cozy with one another.

In between words every once in awhile they would lean over and kiss the other. It confused her to see this side of her relationship with Daryl, he seemed so much rougher and here he was being so gentle. Ziva knew she had seen this side of him at the farm but it wasn't anywhere near to this extent which she knew was her fault.

Here in front of her she could see a side of herself that was lost when she had hit her head, a side that was devoted to Daryl. Her pale eyes lit up with a emotion she had never seen among the group, sure it had past between Lori and Rick but that was before Rick had found out about Lori and Shane being together. Here she could see the raw emotion of love in her own eyes, it looked so out of place with who she was now, but she wanted that so bad.

Walking closer she noticed that even though they were talking she couldn't hear what they were saying and she wondered if that was because she couldn't remember. Obviously this was a memory, but she was confused at to what triggered it. As soon as she thought about it, the memory began to fade away and the darkness took over once again. The fear came back with it, but in the darkness she could hear a whimpering.

It sounded familiar, and worry replaced the fear but before she could grasp who was making the wounded noises, another memory shoved itself front and center.

Ziva could see herself running down a corridor, the place looked familiar, it was somewhere she knew she spent a lot of time in. Then the word came to her, a hospital, her past self was running down a hospital corridor. Past Ziva skidded to a stop in front of a door and on the other side she could hear the soft voices of people.

Hesitantly she followed her past self inside to see two people with smiling tired faces, but the people wasn't someone she knew. However her past self seemed to know them and grew quite excited at the sight of them. She moved forward and that's when she saw the familiar looking baby in the older woman's arms.

Ezra.

This had to be her mother and father, the feeling of elation at the thought that she could finally remember her parents faces over joyed her. This must have been the day that Ezra was born, his first day in the world. This time she could hear the voices, hear what her parents and herself was saying.

"Ziva!" her father yelled out as he brought his daughter into a hug. "You made it. Come meet your baby brother, Ezra!" Her father presented the boy in a proud manner with over exuberant arm gestures that caused his wife to let out a small tired laugh.

"Can I hold him?" her past self asked. Her mother nodded handing him over, and she watched as her face lit up as soon as the little guy was in her arms. Ziva couldn't help but feel happy by this memory, it was almost like she was there, instead of just watching.

"Where's Daryl?" her father asked glancing around his daughter but not seeing the man.

"He's at work daddy," past Ziva said as she kept her eyes trained on the baby boy. "His boss wouldn't let him off but he promised he'd be by after." Ziva watched as the memory sped up, outside she could see the sky darken and knew that it was night. She watched as her father left to go find something to eat, her mother had fallen asleep, and her past self was holding Ezra when Daryl came bursting in quietly.

He walks over to her past self and wraps an arm around her as he leans in for a kiss. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," he said as he kissed her again. "My boss was being a real jerk." She watched as her past self lifted a hand to cup his cheek, mindful that she was still holding onto Ezra.

"It's alright, you're here now. Would you like to meet Ezra?" Daryl nodded as the other Ziva handed Ezra over to him. Future Ziva watched as Daryl stared down at the small baby, a light smile on his face, and she could tell he was thinking of something.

"Would you ever want to have one?" Daryl asked his voice quiet and didn't look up at her other self.

"What?" past self asked. "A child?" Daryl nodded she could tell that a faint blush covered his cheeks but he didn't back down, it seemed he felt quite adamant about it. "Yes, I have, and I do want to have a baby. Would you?" She could tell her past self was feeling nervous about this herself it was in the way she held herself.

"I think I would like that, especially if you were the mother." Her past self smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think you'd make a great father." The memory began to fade away once more leaving her in shock at what she had just witnessed. Her memories had just bared to her that she had wanted to be a mother. That Daryl and herself had seemed to really want that, the memory itself had to have been just a few months before the apocalypse.

The thought saddened her that she wouldn't be able to have that experience. She could feel the longing deep inside her bones, and the fact that Daryl would have been the father didn't bother her at all. It actually kind of made her feel like butterflies were in her stomach.

The darkness was back but this time it barely bothered her, her mind was too wrapped up in the memories that had sprung forward. However when she noticed the darkness once more it seemed different than last time. It didn't seem so ominous, or deep, and she could feel it lighten up. The heaviness before was now lifting and she could hear once more the quiet whimpers from the unknown source.

A moan left her lips as she opened her eyes blinking away the sleep. The whimpers were louder now but they were still hushed. Feeling confused she pushed herself up using wobbly arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kai, his russet fur was matted with blood that she was sure was Walker blood as he didn't seem to have any cuts himself.

When she took a closer look she noticed how his left leg curled into him protectively. Reaching forward she gently touched it only having him yelp out in pain. "Oh Kai, you hurt yourself protecting me. I'll get you to feeling better." Kai wagged his tail it thump heavily against the ground kicking up dirt.

Calmly Ziva began to work on the wolves leg, searching for how bad he had hurt it. She did it slowly trying to reduce the pain that she may be causing him. After feeling satisfied that it was just a sprain, she pulled herself to her feet.

"You'll be fine, boy," she said with a smile on her face. "We'll rest here for the night, and tomorrow we'll begin moving again. You're leg should feel better but we won't push it." Her stomach growled in irritation having not ate anything in over a day. She could feel the need to eat, and drink something, if only she could find water for the both of them, just enough to keep up their strength.

"I'll be back, I must find something to drink and eat." She held up her hand motioning for the male wolf to stay. Pulling herself out of the hole in the tree she pulled out her Katana not wanting to be caught unsuspected by any Walkers. Without a crossbow or any kind of supplies she knew it would be hard to make traps for hunting but finding berries that weren't poisonous would be enough until she could find a house.

Water hadn't taken long to find and she quickly gathered it, then purified it with rocks and sand, even if it did end up taking an hour. Quickly she gulped down a few mouth falls before carrying it back to Kai so he could have some. Settling back down she curled up next to the wolf for warmth as the sun disappeared and the night air surrounded them.

The next morning she woke bright and early, Kai already looking better as he hesitantly tested his leg. Feeling satisfied that he would be able to walk without much pain as they made sure to limit it, they headed off, Kai trying to search for any traces of their scents.

"Let's try to make our way back to the farm, perhaps someone came looking for us?" she said to herself but knew that Kai would understand where she wanted to go. "Even if nobody's there anymore Kai should still be able to pick up the scent." She nodded, smiling widely, as determination locked in her mind. They headed out, Kai leading her as he followed the very faint scents of how they had come here.

It took nearly all day, and many lost traces, before tired and exhausted them stumbled across the farm. Death and decay filled her senses and the few Walkers that still lumbered around seemed to ignore her. Frowning she glanced around but realized it must have been because of the smell of themselves that layered the air around them must mask her own.

Walking up to the nearest Walker she sliced their arms off leaving them defenseless to grab at her. Then using her fighting stick she broke its jaw rendering it useless against biting her as well. She knew it would probably make it harder for Kai to catch the groups scent but she'd try to keep far enough away that it wouldn't hurt it.

After gathering her own protection they headed to the farm house, needing to pack all the supplies she could carry, even finding a bag she could strap onto Kai so he could carry a few things himself. Only allowing them a short break, after finding out Kai caught Daryl's scent, he must have been here not long before. From the way Kai was acting he had been here within the last twenty four hours. A long time in an apocalypse but his trail should still be around, if faint.

Not wanting to waste any more time and noticing that Kai was okay, they headed out once more. This time with more protection, than the last. Dusk was just on the horizon, Ziva knew they had only another hour left of daylight, and decided to call it for the day. As they stopped getting ready to settle into a small cabin she froze, not needing Kai to tell her that something was wrong. It looked too clean, like someone was keeping it for themselves.

Kai growled loudly, and that's when she heard it, the laughter of men coming from inside it. Her eyes widened wondering if this could have been her group, or maybe Randall's. Inching forward slowly she tried peeking into one of the windows but found it being covered so that no light got out. Instead she leaned her head against it, trying to hear if she recognized the voices from within.

Pulling back quickly she realized that this wasn't her group, that she needed to get out of there before anyone realized she was there. Retracing her steps she hadn't noticed when someone came up behind her, and she blamed it on the protection Walker that Kai hadn't smelled him. An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back, as the other hand cupped her hip keeping her in place.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a deep voice asked, taking on a disgusting purr. "A long way from home aren't yah. Why don't we play, huh, we don't gotta tell the others I found a sweet thing like you right away. I'll keep you for myself, for a while." A frown stretched across her face, disgust and fear filling her gut.

Pulling back her head she slammed it into his nose, hearing the muffled yell of pain as she pulled from his grasp. Kai growled jumping keeping the man from getting off the ground. Whistling she called for Kai to follow her as she took off running, not daring to look back and knew that Kai wouldn't be too far behind. The man pulled himself off of the ground taking off after the girl, not wanting to let her go.

Glancing around Ziva couldn't see Kai anywhere and hoped that he was alright, but didn't know where she could go to get away from the man. It was just woods around here, nowhere to hide. Falling to the ground she was rolled over, as the stranger straddled her hips, holding her down to the ground.

Shoving his lips on her own he began to kiss her, as his hands wandered over her body. A sick feeling rose into her chest and stomach, as she began to struggle. A laugh escaped his lips as he found joy in her struggling.

Kai jumped from nowhere, his teeth sinking into the man's back as he pulled him down to the ground. Anger swelled up into the wolf as his teeth lashed upon the man's body. Digging in and pulling out skin, meat, and bones, as the man screamed before it turned into gurgles as he drowned in his own blood. Ziva pulled herself over to Kai, laying a hand on the wolves back, calming him.

"Its okay now, Kai," she whispered. "Let's go find the others." The trudging was slower but Kai once again caught the scent of Daryl. He began to walk faster, it was fresh, close by. Ziva noticed the difference in his stance, as he ran on faster, and she knew what it meant.

"He's nearby," she whispered, breaking out into a run. Kai did the same, picking up the pace, as they broke through the tree's where a lone house stood. Three vehicles surrounded it, and she could see the familiar motorcycle. Happiness swelled inside of her as tears streamed down her face. Not bothering with discretion, she knew it was her group as she burst through the door and was met with guns being pointed at her face.

"Ziva?" a voice asked and she turned to look at who said it.

"Daryl." Pushing past the guns, all of them having been lowered in shock, she threw herself into the man's arms. Startled and shocked, he wrapped his arms around the crying woman, pulling her close to him, as he breathed in her scent. "Oh, I thought I'd never find you again."

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her, just as much as trying to calm himself. "It's okay, you're here now."

"I promised I'd find you." Her sobs were for a different reason now, exhaustion and what almost happened to her caused her body to shake as the tears ran faster down her face. Her grip on his shirt tightened, as her legs gave out from underneath her. Daryl scooped her up into his arms, surprised by how she let him.

"Go take her to calm down," Rick said his eyes watching the woman worriedly. "We don't know what she's been through."

"I'll watch Ezra until she wants to see him," Lori said with a small smile. Nodding Daryl walked to the back room so they would have some space, and privacy.

Daryl lied her on the bed but she held on tight, words of what happened to her came gushing out. He sat there and listened, allowing her to hold him tight, even as his grip became dangerously tight on the bed. Her words angered him, but he forced himself to be calm until what she said was over.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you," Daryl sighed. "I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'll protect you from now on, Ziva, I promise." She smiled at him, wondering if she should tell him what she remembered. She felt safe around him.

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, she glanced over at him. "Daryl, I remembered something else about us." He listened intently his heart growing with happiness. "I'd like us to start somewhere. I'm beginning to remember all of these things about us, and it's all becoming very confusing for me. I'm not ready for a romantic relationship yet, but I'd like us to start as a friend, and maybe go somewhere from there."

It didn't matter to him that she wasn't declaring her undying love to him like she use too, but it was a start. It meant she was ready to try, and all she had to do was make her fall in love with him again. Help her remember more memories, and throw in new ones. He'd have his wife back somehow.

"Where is Ezra? Can I see him?" Daryl nodded getting up to get him, knowing that he was one step closer to having her back. It caused hope to bloom inside of him.


	11. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Happy Birthday**

 **So sorry that this is late there is no excuse for it and I won't be making one. I just want to say sorry. It's a short chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Zivas eyes shifted around the small clearing, most of the group had found places in the vehicles to sleep, feeling to exposed to sleep outside. T-Dog who was on watch sat on top of a abandoned vehicle, one of many on the deserted road. The shotgun lay at his side in easy reaching range. Kai lay at her feet she had gone outside to get some fresh air. The car she shared with Maggie and glenn had become suffocating, if it hadn't been for Ezra she would have slept in one of the trees like Daryl.

As soon as his name crossed her mind her eyes automatically drifted over to where he resided. They had been doing that a lot here lately, ever since her blacking out and remembering those moments with him. She often caught herself staring at him while trying to picture what their lives were before the end of the world, and what it could have been.

Sighing she stood up making the decision to go talk to him. There had been several things on her mind that she needed answered, like when Ezra's birthday was. There was also the question of where her ring happened to be but that was so taboo in her mind that she never dare ask. As she walked near the tree he had climbed into earlier that evening she hoped he was still there and not out hunting.

Ziva knew he did this often, disappearing before day break so that they had food to eat that morning. "What yah want?" A voice asked behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Daryl they were so close she was almost touching him.

She almost lost her nerve as she stood there staring at him, it wouldn't have been the first time and she was sure he was wondering if she would run off again.

"I came to talk," she finally said as she stared up at him. Looking at him now she didn't find it hard to understand why she married him in the first place. Her mind went back to the night at the farm a month's ago when they kissed. It had burnt a while in her mind and she was sure it had to be the reason she remembered those things. He nodded leading her over to a fallen tree to sit on.

"Start talking." He said gruffly but underneath held a curious tone. She had gone back to avoiding him and though it left him hurt he still took notice of the glances he caught her sending him sometimes.

"I was wondering when Ezra's birthday was. I don't want to miss it if I haven't already, and I'd like to do something for him." Disappointment flooded his senses but he quickly shoved it back, trying to tell himself that he didn't give a shit, no matter how much of a lie it was.

"That's easy," he began as he stared down at the ground. "It's only a couple days after your own." A frown spread across her face as she tried thinking back to what her driver's license had said.

"That's only a couple days from now," she muttered as she tried calculating how long it's been since the last time she looked at Dale's calendar. He nodded as he began to push himself up from the log.

"If that's all I'll just be going." He was still hurt with everything that happened. Ziva panicked at his words she didn't want him to leave just yet. Without thinking about it she reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down beside herself.

"No, please don't leave," she said as she kept her hands wrapped around his arm afraid he would try leaving again. His body tensed but he did as she asked. "How long were we together for." This was a question Ziva felt safe asking, it didn't make her feel as if she was giving him false hope, she was still only ready to be his friend. Even if she has been a shitty one.

A happy kind of sadness seemed to fill him at these words, his mind raced over the years they had together. They tasted bittersweet to him. Rubbing his palm over his face he dropped his eyes back down to the ground, watching as the grass blew in the slight breeze.

"We were together for five years, but only married three. Would have been sooner but I kept putting it off because I was nervous. My brother finally told me to grow some balls and ask you already."

This had not been the first time his brother had been brought up but she feared to ask about the man. He obviously wasn't around anymore and she wasn't sure if that was because he was dead or not, Ziva didn't even know what his name was.

They sat in silence neither one knowing what to say next, their past was an iffy subject between them both. His body yearned to reach out and close the distance in between them instead it tensed. She felt his muscles react which caused her to slowly let go of his arm.

"We should do something for Ezra's birthday," Daryl said finally breaking the silence. That silence killed him, it was full of unsureness, nothing like how their old silence was. That was comfortable, it came easy, this was anything but. "Tomorrow, it'll be before both of your birthdays, you can celebrate them together."

A small smile covered her face as she nodded. "I would like that, I'll let the others know." Very slowly and hesitant Ziva stood up from her spot, she didn't want to leave him but sleep was beckoning and she knew he had to switch with T-Dog soon. "Goodnight, Daryl."

He watched as she walked away, his eyes following her until she climbed into the vehicle.

~3~

The next morning Ziva helped Glenn and Maggie gather up firewood so that they could start a fire and cook the squirrels Daryl had snagged them. "So what did you plan on doing for him today?" Maggie asked as she picked up another stick.

"Nothing big, I mean it is only his first birthday and he won't remember it. It wouldn't be anything like how it would have been if the world was like it was. I'd just like to sing happy birthday, eat like we normally do, and give him this new toy I found for him. Just enough to recognize that's its his first birthday. He deserves it."

It was times like these that everyone wished they still were back on the farm. If they had been throwing Ezra a party wouldn't have been hard.

Carol greeted them as they entered the small camp coming up to help them carry the wood. Sophia followed behind her mother smiling brightly at Ziva as she went to walk beside her. Ziva had noticed a change happening over Carol as the week went by. She was becoming tougher, Ziva could see the determination shining in her eyes. It was about Sophia, how she would protect her, to harden her, and never let what almost happened ever be able to again.

Ziva lifted up a hand as she cradled the wood in the other, and patted the young girls head. "How are you today, Sophia?"

"Ready for breakfast," she said smiling up widely. Ziva dropped the wood while Maggie and Glenn sat the dry grass on top of it.

"Why don't you go help your mama with the food." Sophia nodded and sped off as Ziva walked over to Daryl who had been holding onto Ezra.

Walking over to him she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Daryl, she dreamed of those few memories of him almost every night now. "Rick says we'll be leaving after we all eat something," Ziva said reaching out to hold Ezra in her arms. "Asked me where I think we should head."

Daryl handed the small boy over his eyes not straying from her face. The ring that he carried around in his pocket grew warmer in that moment. He wished that it could be back in it's rightful place, shining proudly from her finger. His hands reached into his pocket and twisted the silver ring around as old memories tugged at the back of his mind.

"What do you think?" he asked focusing back on her.

"I think we need to find a place that we can fortify and bunker down in. A place we can call home like the farm, but better protected. We can't keep this up for very much longer." The words 'someone wouldn't make it for very much longer' were left unsaid.

"I've been keeping my eyes out on a place while I'm out hunting but nothing yet," Daryl said as he watched her bounce him up and down. "Just more and more of those things building up." Ziva frowned at him, worry filling her chest.

"You shouldn't be going out alone, it's not safe. What if a group of those things found you, you wouldn't be able to get away from them."

"I'll be fine woman. Let's just go celebrate Champs birthday." Ziva smiled at the nickname that Daryl had been calling Ezra a lot here lately. Following him back to camp she noticed that Carol had finished the food and people were beginning to circle around it. As soon as they entered the circle everyone began to sing Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ezra, happy birthday to you," Ziva sang along with everyone else. At the end clapps erupted and people one by one kissed Ezra on the cheek.

"We didn't have much but a few of us wanted to do something nice for his first birthday," Carol said coming to stand in front of them. "It's only his favorite food, applesauce." She handed over the large jar as she ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"Oh this is great Carol," Ziva said smiling as she handed the jar to Daryl so he could open it. "He will love this. Thank everyone who helped find this for us."

It didn't pass Daryl's notice that Ziva had begun to include him in on things, always saying them. It gave him a good feeling, She was including him on things like they were a couple, it meant they were getting closer.

"Don't worry I think we should celebrate more birthdays around here," Carol said. "We need something good to focus on rather than all the bad all the time." Carol smiled and went to go help clean things up.

"Ziva, Daryl, why don't you feed Ezra and then after everyone is done we'll leave," Rick said.

"I think we should move toward the north," Ziva said causing Rick to hesitate. "If we're fast enough maybe we can get through before that horde cuts us off."

"Good idea, I'll let everyone know. We should be ready soon." She nodded before following Daryl over to his bike. They set Ezra down on the ground on top of a blanket and began to feed him some of the applesauce. As soon as he learned what it was he began gobbling it down, and demanding it faster than they could feed it to him.

Daryl glanced down at him with a small smile on his face. "I wonder what it would be like if none of this zombie shit happened, and we had our own." Ziva stiffened but she couldn't help but wonder as well.

"Did I ever tell you what memory I remembered that night I found you?" He glanced over at her as he scooped up another spoonful of applesauce.

"No." He said shaking his head as he fed Ezra.

"I remembered the day that Ezra was born." She paused but his heart ached remembering that day himself. It had been a moment between them that he had never forgotten. They hadn't even had that long to try for a baby before the apocalypse, and now he was happy that it never happened. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Ziva to be pregnant in this world. He watched the suffering that Lori went through.

It was tough enough to have Ezra, let alone another baby. "When you admitted to me that you wanted to try for a baby. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I didn't lose my memory." He reached out and touched her cheek as she stared at him in the eyes. The intensity between them sparked with fire, something warm began to fill her chest.

"Daryl I-" But the words were lost in her throat, she couldn't get it out. She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say. Shaking her head she gave him a sad smile. "We should get our stuff ready and leave." Reaching out she cupped his cheek, the sad smile never leaving his face, as she turned around and walked over to Glenn and Maggie's car. Buckling Ezra into his car seat she smiled down at him.

"Happy Birthday Ezra, I love you." She leant down and kissed him on the forehead making him giggle. Opening up the back she whistled for Anu and Kai to jump into the back before she took her seat by the car seat.

Glancing out the window she watched as Daryl pulled out to lead the way. Her mind on what if's and broken memories.


	12. Feelings

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Feelings**

 **I'm back! So here's a new chapter which I'm sure you will all love! There is a little surprise for you ;) Please review! I want to know how you guys like it. Sorry it took so long but this chapter is pretty long, over six thousand words so enjoy!**

Ziva gripped the door tightly in her hand as she pulled herself from the vehicle, her eyes never straying from the two story house. They were running low on food, that wasn't anything new, they had been traveling in circles for months now. Every way blocked by hordes of Walkers, it was beginning to tire on her nerves, all she wanted was a safe place to sleep again. Dreams of the farm had been her sole thought every night she slept, if she slept. Glenn and Maggie walked around the car to stand next to her.

"I'll keep watch on Ezra," Maggie said reaching into the car to unbuckle the small child.

"It's more likely that Rick will ask you to go help clear the place," Glenn said going to stand behind Maggie. She nodded and began to make the trek over toward Daryl and Rick who were discussing who should go inside.

"Just us three should be more than enough to clear that house," Ziva said glancing over at the wore down place. "Then we might be able to stay here for a few days, it looks easy enough to keep out any Walkers. The fence around it would at least stop a couple of them from getting few long enough for us to pick them off."

"That's a good idea," Rick said nodding in agreement. "Everyone needs a place to rest, we've been moving around for too long."

"I can go out and set traps so that we have food," Daryl said with a nod as he glanced at the forest around them. "We can go out and find more gas as well."

"Let's go figure out if we can even stay here first," Ziva said pulling out her Katana from where it rest on her back. She stepped up to the house first only hesitating long enough for the other two to get closer before cautiously opening the door.

Then she reached forward and loudly banged against the inside of the house. It would draw out any Walkers that weren't stuck in closed up rooms. Rick and Daryl moved to stand flanking her ready to help kill if there were more than one. There was a moan and the sound of feet shuffling that caused Ziva's heart to thump loudly in her chest.

Her grip on her Katana tightened as she waited with baited breath for the Walker to get into her sights, it was slow but safe this way. A few seconds later and her Katana cut through the air, slicing its head from it's shoulders. She sliced downwards again to silence the Walker forever. Daryl let loose an arrow to take down the second Walker, who fell at Ziva's feet on top of the others body.

Nodding Rick motioned for Ziva to step inside first, if there were others they would be trapped in rooms. Taking a step inside she allowed her eyes to get use to the dim lighting as she glanced around for any sign that they were not alone.

"We should split up," Ziva said. "It looks like this place might have a cellar, each of us should take a floor."

"Daryl take the first floor, Ziva take the cellar, I'll get the second floor." They nodded as Rick began to slowly walk up the stairs. Daryl followed Ziva into the kitchen where they found the door for the cellar. She glanced back at him to see a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine," she whispered as she went to reach up to touch his face lightly before she could stop herself. Upon realizing what she had just done she quickly stepped down onto the first step, taking out her flashlight as she did.

She mentally berated herself for losing control like that, it was rude to play with his feelings like that, but with how she was remembering more and more about her past, sometimes she slipped up. There were days where it was so easy to forget that they weren't together, especially right after having a memory. She knew she had confused him many times in the last three months but she hadn't meant too.

The closer she got the the bottom of the stares the more tense she began to feel. It was dark down there even with the flashlight there were many places she couldn't see. Being so exposed where they could sense her but she would have no clue until they were on top of her frightened Ziva.

Her fear for the undead grew the more she remembered her past, remembered a time when Walkers didn't exist.

Tensing upon hearing a noise like a shoe sliding against concrete she spun around to face the direction it came from. A body forced itself into her own throwing her off balance as she hit the concrete floor hard. A gasp left her lips as her lungs were forced from all the air that resided there. Moaning filled her ear as she panicked trying to find it's head in the dark and not its teeth.

Her flashlight had slid across the floor pointing in the opposite direction she needed it to be. Her breathing was ragged as adrenaline and the need to survive ran through her veins. She pushed once her hands came in contact with its neck, she could smell its rotting flesh causing her to gag as she tried to breath through it.

Her legs kicked trying to buck it off of her, whatever attacked her wasn't male as it was too tiny and she was easily able to push it off after a few tries. Scrambling back she reached for the flashlight knowing that she wouldn't be able to kill what she couldn't see.

Decomposed hands gripped at her leg pulling itself forward as it set on taking a bite from live flesh. It's only need to feed urging it forward as Ziva swung the flashlight around and used it to bash the head in right before teeth clamped down on her. Swinging it several more times Ziva didn't let up until the head was more like pulp than how it once was.

Taking a ragged breath she fell back away from the blood and brain matter she had just destroyed to try to calm down. Taking her flashlight that now didn't work she pulled herself up to her feet and began carefully making her way toward the little bit of light that was coming from on top of the stairs.

Bumping into something hard she cursed wishing now that she hadn't used her only flashlight. It was truly dark down there, no light escaped through the grime crusted windows. Finally making it to the stairs she pulled herself up the stairs favoring one leg over the other. Whatever she hit would leave a bruise and a limp for a while.

Closing the door behind her Ziva decided to go outside where the others were figuring that if Daryl and Rick weren't done searching themselves they soon would be. As luck had it the other two were already out there having been waiting on her.

Once Daryl laid eyes on her bloody limping form he ran off toward her, worry bright in his blue eyes. "Ziva, are you bit?" he asked coming up and grabbing her as he began to search her body for any bite or scratch marks. With a light chuckle she pushed him away so that he would take a step back.

"I'm fine, not bit," she said allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist to help her down the stairs. "It's a lot darker down there. The Walker had the upper hand, jumped me when I couldn't see it. It's dead now. Was the rest of the place secure?"

"There were only one other that we found," Rick said. "This place will be good for a couple days. A person will always keep watch on the second floor in the room that overlooks the front yard. We'll place someone else in the back to watch over that side. It'll be safer that way."

"I can take first watch," T-Dog stated causing Rick to nod.

"So will I," Glenn said.

"Alright everyone else help bring things inside," Ziva said stepping up and taking her role as second in command. "Tonight we rest but tomorrow we'll make a scavenger party to go out and find any supplies."

Rick nodded along agreeing with the decision as he began to pull out two bags that belonged to his family. Everyone else began to follow his lead.

"Lori I'm going to need to examine you when we get inside," Ziva said. Now that she pretty much remembered all of her doctor training from before she was now their official doctor of the group. Hershel helped whenever she needed him. Nodding Lori went inside with Carl following behind her at a slow pace. She had noticed the way the three family members acted toward each other lately and it worried her.

They were falling apart but it wasn't her place to step into it. Sighing she had enough of her own problems to figure out without adding other people's along with it. Walking over to the car she shared with Maggie and Glenn she pulled out the bag that belonged to her and Ezra. Maggie had already gone inside with her brother but she knew she would have to clean up before handling him. She didn't want him to accidentally ingest any of the Walker blood just because she carried him. He had a horrible habit of putting things in his mouth, or putting his fingers in his mouth after touching things.

Glancing around she noticed that Anu and Kai must have gone off to hunt as she couldn't see either one of them, and that Daryl was the only other one outside anymore.

He walked over to her his eyes taking in her form once again as he grimaced. "Here's some water we haven't boiled yet for drinking," he said handing out a milk carton full of water. "Use it to clean up a little, you don't look so good." She nodded taking it from his hands knowing that it was best.

Heading over for the woods she hesitated knowing that it was stupid and against the rules to be going out alone. "Can you come and keep watch as I do this? I'll need to change as well." He nodded after a second of hesitation. Reaching over to pick up his crossbow he followed closely behind her until they were a few feet into the woods and she knew no one could see from the house.

It was probably stupid to not go into the house and clean up but she couldn't see anything in there and wanted to make sure she got all of the blood. Her worry about contaminating Ezra was high on her mind and making her more paranoid than she should be.

"I'll keep watch from over there," Daryl said when she came to a stop waiting for him to turn around so he couldn't see her. Nodding she pulled off her shirt and began to scrub the blood from her arms, neck and face. Once she was sure her arms were clean she frowned at the fact that she couldn't be sure about her neck and face.

She could ask Daryl but him having to touch her, the idea alone was enough to make her shiver and wonder if that would be another thing to give him the wrong idea. Pulling on her clean shirt she rolled her eyes at herself. "We're both adults we can deal with it," she mumbled to herself as she walked over to where Daryl stood with his back to her.

"Do you think you could make sure I got it all," she asked causing him to turn around as she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sure," he mumbled as he glanced over at her noticing the blood that was smeared across her neck. It seemed all she had managed to do was make the spot bigger. Tagging the rag she had been using from her hands he poured water over it before pulling her closer so he could wipe at her neck.

She tensed at the contact but slowly her body began to relax as he lightly scrubbed trying not to irritate her skin. Closing her eyes Ziva actually admitted to liking the touch, enjoying the way it made her feel happy inside. At peace.

Daryl glanced up at her after he heard the happy noise come from her throat. Shock flitted across his face as his eyes rested on her face. His hand came to a stop pausing what he was doing as he realized how close they were to one another. He breathed in and was hit with her smell, the woods and rain. Two of his most favorite things, and there was something underneath that was entirely Ziva. His hand fell away as he dropped the rag.

Her eyes shot open once his touch disappeared but it was for only a second before he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. She couldn't help that she closed her eyes once more and leaned into his touch. Electricity filled her body causing it to warm up as butterflies erupted inside her stomach. Ziva knew that her cheeks had darkened to a light pink as her face flushed with the new feelings.

A sigh of contentment fell from her mouth as Daryl's eyes roamed over her face only to stop on her chapped lips. "Ziva," he whispered so low that he thought she wouldn't hear. Their bodies were flush against each other, neither knowing when it had happened but not caring. Her pale eyes opened as her breath hitched as he pulled her even closer, his head dipping down to rest only mere inches from her lips. "Can I?"

His words were spoken with hesitation, asking for permission, not wanting to scare her away. He hadn't been this close to her, hadn't had her feel this way in almost a year. He was scared of pushing her away, back to square one, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling in the moment. Daryl couldn't just pull away and pretend this never happened. He needed it, and from the way she was looking so did she.

Ziva hesitated her normal cautious mind trying to push through but the feeling that filled her body was more powerful driving that thought away. It didn't matter to her that she wanted to take it slow, to only be friends. They had spent months of being friends, of getting to know one another again, of her remembering, and she no longer wanted to be the cautious one. She wanted to just let loose, to act with her heart, not her head.

Fear couldn't control her forever. Without responding Ziva gripped his shoulders pulling herself up on her tip toes so that she could press her lips up against his own. Her eyes slid close once more as the feeling of peace and happiness coated her mind and body. Deeper than before.

Her head spun as his lips pressed firmly down upon her own, moving against hers in a familiar motion. His arms wrapped around her body tightly as her own hands gripped his shirt keeping herself steady. Carefully Daryl backed them up against a tree so that she was trapped between him and it. A moan escaped her lips causing her to kiss him more passionately the need in her actions clear. Their tongues danced together as both fought for dominance, neither stopping until the need for air became far too great for them to ignore.

When they pulled back Daryl rested his forehead against hers trying to stay as close to one another as he could. "Do you regret it?" he asked quietly after several moments of silence. Her eyes slid open so that she could look at him. Did she regret it? There wasn't an ounce of regret inside of her mind that she could find. All she could think of was why she refused to feel this way for so long, even after she had began to remember.

It wasn't as scary as she thought it was, it was like a piece of the puzzle she had lost was found. This felt right, felt perfect to her. All the confusion she felt was no longer there, it was replaced with a feeling of being at home in his arms. Her grip around his neck tightened as she cuddled into his chest.

"No," she whispered shaking her head lightly. Relief flooded his system as they stood there for several more moments, neither wanting to leave, but instead to enjoy what little bit of time they had left with one another.

"We should be getting back," Daryl said with a sigh not liking the idea but knowing they had too. We've already been out here long enough, I'm sure the others are getting worried." She nodded as Daryl pulled away from her causing Ziva to have to hold in a whine at the lost of contact. It left her feeling cold, like she was missing a piece of herself.

Noticing the look of sadness on her face he held out his hand taking hers in his own. She quickly erased the look off of her face feeling embarrassed that she had reacted that way. Glancing down at their intertwined hands she allowed him to lead her back to camp. Ziva still couldn't wrap her head around what just happened, but she refused to go back to what they use to be, practically strangers who tried to be friends.

She felt like they fit better this way, and it wasn't as hard to click as she thought it would be. "We should hurry," Ziva said finally tearing her eyes away from their hands. She glanced up at the sky noticing that in a few hours dusk would be upon them. "I still have to check Lori before it's too dark to do so." He picked up his pace and after a few minutes they broke free from the tree's to see the house again.

As they entered the house Rick walked up to them with a questioning look on his face. "Where were you two?" he glanced between them not missing the fact that they were holding hands.

"I had to go get the Walker guts off of me," Ziva said easily as she reached over to grab her medical bag. This was something they were able to pick up at a hospital before a group of Walkers drove them out. Most of the stuff inside was put back for when the baby was coming. She was able to get the good pain medication, Stethoscope, and various other things she thought she would need.

Nodding at Rick she let go of Daryl's hand and walked over to where Lori was sitting on a couch. "So let's see if I can hear that babies heart," Ziva said with a smile on her face. They did this every couple of days to make sure the baby was doing ok. As long as the heartbeat was strong Ziva felt more at ease with the pregnancy. She had very little equipment and not anything close to what she really needed but she was doing her best.

Crouching in front of Lori she pulled out the stethoscope and placed it against the woman's belly, moving it around until she could hear the beating of the heart. With a smile she pulled back and held it up to Lori silently asking her if she wanted to hear.

This was something she always did with Lori, it was her way of showing that the baby was fine, and letting Lori hear that put the older woman at ease.

After that she put away the stethoscope and pulled out a tiny flashlight to look in Lori's eyes and down her throat. Ziva did several other tests that she didn't need equipment for before telling Lori that everything looked ok. "We just need to keep doing what we're doing already," Ziva said with a reassuring smile to the mother. "We could really use a place to just hunker down in though."

Lori was already seven months pregnant, she really couldn't be moving around as much as they did. Before too much longer it would be near impossible to keep asking her to do that without threat to the baby or herself. Getting up she patted Lori on the arm before moving to go stand next to Rick, who was looking out one of the windows.

"We need to find a permanent place to stay," she said quietly not wanting anyone else to hear what she had to say. "The baby will be coming soon, Lori can't take all of this moving around. It's getting dangerous." Rick rubbed at his face glancing to the side the look at the shorter woman. Her pale moon looking eyes unnerved him as they stared up at him seriously.

"I'm looking," he said gruffly. "There's not a damn place secure enough. We need something with fences, walls, some kind of protection. It can't be like the farm." Ziva nodded, they have all been looking for a place but none had turned up.

"Perhaps we should send someone out to look for that specifically." Even as she said it she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. There wasn't a place they could stay very long in without needing to leave. The group that was out searching might get left behind, they would be separated.

"Yeah it's an idea," Rick said trying to at least give her idea a go but they both knew it wouldn't happen. Instead he changed the subject to something that would happen. "How long do you think we should stay here?"

Ziva frowned as she glanced back over at Lori. They needed to stay long enough for Lori to at least get some rest before they were moving again. That was if the Walkers would allow them a few days. But it lowered their chances at finding a permanent place, something they needed soon.

"A few days, three at the most. Lori needs the rest and if we can milk it for that long then I say we should. We'll make a break for it early if Walkers become a problem. But for now we should just use silent weapons. Knife's, shovels, anything but guns."

"I agree," Rick said with a nod. He was happy that he made a good choice when it came to making Ziva his second in command. She had made several decisions in the last couple months that he wouldn't have been able too.

Then Rick's serious expression drained away and a playful smirk flitted across his face. "So what's up with you Daryl?" he asked causing her to blush and scowl at him. "You two looked awfully cozy together."

"Oh shut up Rick." Over the months Rick and her had become good friends. He was like the older brother she never had, he teased her constantly and she him. Her ties with his family was strong, and with the rest of the group. He bumped her shoulder his his own but dropped it knowing how she felt about the redneck. It had been a topic he loved to tease her endlessly about ever since she had confided in him about beginning to remember.

"It's nice, Ziva," he said before glancing back out the window. "You two both deserve to be together. The man had been waiting long enough." She scowled at him again but a smile couldn't help but force it's way on her face. "We should find something to cover up these windows with."

Ziva nodded agreeing with him, night would fall soon and they didn't want anything seeing the candles and lanterns they would put up for light. "I'll have Maggie or Beth help me find some stuff then people can cover them."

"Good idea," he said. "I'm going to go check the perimeter before it gets too dark. Take Daryl out with me and see if we can put up some kind of alarm." Ziva turned around and began to make her way to the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from.

She found Maggie, Beth, Ezra, Carol, and Sophia they're all trying to find something to feed the group with. "Does anyone want to help me find something to cover the windows with?" she asked as she entered. Not waiting for a response she walked over to Maggie and smiled down at Ezra.

"How's my favorite little boy," she cooed at him causing him to giggle. Kissing his forehead she pulled back and looked at the group.

"I can," Beth said holding up a hand. She wanted to feel useful to the group and this task sounded easy enough. It didn't involve Walkers at least.

"I want to help too," Carol said looking excited. Anything to do with Ziva she jumped too, loving to be around the older woman. Ziva had become like an older sister to the young girl. A role model that she could look up too. "Can I momma?"

Carol glanced over at Ziva knowing that her daughter was safe in her hands, and she wouldn't have to leave the house. "Sounds fine by me." Sophia beamed happily as she skipped over to stand next to Ziva.

"I'll stay and help you Carol," Maggie said as she bounced Ezra up and down trying to keep the boy from becoming fussy.

"Let's go find some stuff before it begins to grow dark," Ziva said as the two girls followed her out of the kitchen.

"Maybe we can find some sheets up in one of the cupboard," Beth said leading the way upstairs where she thought she saw a closet. Opening the door they did find sheets enough to cover the windows downstairs but there was nothing else to cover the ones upstairs.

"We'll just have to put a restriction on lights upstairs," Ziva said with a frown as they walked back down the stairs. Most of the bedroom were upstairs, she was sure many were going to go up to one of them and sleep on an actual bed. There was only one room off limits where the Walker had been. It was far too gut filled to have anyone stay in. "People can still go up there but we'll have to be smart about how we use the flashlights."

Beth nodded in agreement as they began to pin up the sheets. Sophia helped Ziva, since she was too short to reach the top she just held the remainder of the sheets as Ziva pinned them. They worked in silence getting the task done shortly but the windows were officially covered and Ziva felt confident that no light would get through.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Sophia asked as she bounced next to Ziva. Glancing down at the girl she wondered what she was getting at.

"I'll probably grab a room for Ezra, the wolves, and I," she said with a light smile. "Why?"

"Do you think I can stay with you tonight?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think your momma would like being alone." Ziva gave the girl a pointed look, there were some nights when Sophia would sleep with Ziva but there were things that she wanted to talk to Daryl about tonight. She couldn't have Sophia there and do that. "Maybe some other night. We'll be here for a few days. How about that?" Sophia looked a little down, a frown on her usually smiling face. However she knew better than arguing with an adult and only nodded. Ziva patted her on the back trying to make the girl smile.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she said.

"Where is Anu and Kai?" Sophia asked glancing around. Her attention span being short, and now that she got a promise she no longer felt like dwelling on the old topic. "I wanna play with them."

"I think they're out hunting," Ziva answered. "They should be back before dark. They always are, and maybe if we're lucky they'll have food for us as well." The group had learned quickly that Anu and Kai did more than just offer protection for the group, but that they also hunted. If there were ever more than just game for themselves they brought whatever they could find extra for everyone else.

Sophia's face lit up at the idea of meat as she bounded away after her mother to tell her the news. Everyone loved it when the wolves went hunting.

Ziva quickly found Maggie and held her hands out for Ezra. "Carol said she's figured something out for dinner, it'll be out soon," Maggie said. "I'll have to take some up for Glenn and T-Dog."

"Who covers the next shift?"

"I think Rick and myself, then Carol and Beth." Ziva nodded as her attention strayed over to Rick and Daryl coming back in from outside. With them Anu and Kai trotted inside rabbits in each of their mouths.

"Good wolves," Ziva said with a big smile on her face. Carol walked out, a big bowl of mixed fruits in her arms.

"Oh good, we can cook that up and have something else with the fruit tonight," Carol said "Lord knows we need it." Daryl walked over to Anu and Kai and held out his hands.

"Release," he said as both wolves dropped the dead creatures, allowing him to pick them up. "I'll go skin and gut them so we can eat." An hour and a half later and everyone was sitting in the living room. A couple lanterns in the middle of the circle. The only people missing were T-Dog, Maggie, and Glenn, two of which was on watch while the other was visiting with her boyfriend.

Ziva had settled next to Daryl who was slowly eating his food as he watched her feed Ezra some of the canned fruits. There was quiet talking going on along the circle, people chatting about whatever they found needed to be said. Rick was telling them a story about a time before the shit hit the fan. People were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Times like these Ziva liked to pretend they were back before Walker's roamed the earth. Picking at the meat she reached over and scratched Anu behind the ear. Kai was on the other side of the circle lying at Sophia's feet as she played with him. It was almost peaceful if Ziva wasn't constantly worried about the outside world. The one that wasn't so peaceful that didn't try to pretend to be.

"Everyone can pick a room to stay in," Rick said causing everyone to quiet down. "There are plenty as long as people double up. There's enough families that can room together that it should be a problem."

"We just have to be careful with the lights on the second floor," Ziva said speaking up from her place. "We couldn't find enough sheets to cover all the windows so none up there is secure. I suggest only candles and to keep them from showing outside, only use them long enough to get settled."

There were noises of understanding from the group as several people began to yawn. People began to get up to find their place to sleep for the night. Sophia ran over to Ziva tapping her on the shoulder with Kai right behind her.

"Can I keep Kai tonight?" she asked using her best puppy dog looking eyes that could melt even the coldest of people.

"Yes of course," Ziva said not caring since she knew Anu would stay with Ezra. Sophia clapped excitedly as she turned to Kai and grinned widely.

"You get to stay with me tonight," she whisper yelled. Kai woofed excitedly as he bounded after the racing girl who went to go find her mother, who had found a room on the first floor. Daryl stood up from his spot planning on finding his own place for the night.

"Daryl, wait," Ziva said pulling Ezra into her arms before standing up herself. "Come with me." She had grabbed a room earlier that evening, her bags already placed on the bed. Without hesitating Daryl followed her up the stairs many other dragging themselves up there with them. Ziva had commandeered the farthest room to the right, it was the only one she had found a crib in. Whoever had lived here before had a baby, and she was happy that after so long Ezra had a real bed to sleep in.

They entered the room and Ziva closed the door before carefully making her way over to the crib. She had cleaned it when she could still into the room, all there was, was dust so it was easy. She placed the already sleeping Ezra into it before turning to Daryl. He was already drawing the curtains, and even though they were basically see through she was sure it would be able to keep the two candles they had from showing.

"What was it that you needed?" Daryl asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ziva walked over to him taking a seat next to him.

"I wanted to ask about us." Daryl frowned wondering what she was getting at.

"What about us?" he asked hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be her saying that she decided earlier was really a mistake. His body tensed trying to ready itself for the rejection he was sure to come.

"What are we?" she said hesitating to go on, trying to get her words right. "Are we together again? Would we be considered girlfriend and boyfriend or husband and wife considering that was what we were before." Daryl sighed in relief when she didn't reject him but instead quite the opposite.

"What would you like us to be?" Daryl asked. "Whatever is more comfortable for you." Ziva frowned, she remembered a lot about when they were just dating, then memories jumped to when they were married but she never actually remembered the day he proposed or their wedding day. It was an odd thing to know you were married to someone, could remember moments being that way but couldn't actually remember getting married.

"I- I'm not sure," Ziva said frowning as she allowed her eyes to stray over to where Anu lied down by the crib. "I want to be with you, but the title is a little weird to me. It feels odd to be both, when I can remember being both, but I can't remember any of the times that made us that way."

"We don't have to put a title to it yet, if you don't want too," Daryl said. "Just being together is ok with me, as long as I can say your mind." Ziva smiled moving closer so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be my turn to take watch in six hours," Daryl said pulling her out from where she was falling asleep.

"Then you should be getting some sleep," Ziva said with a yawn as she stood up from her place to pull back the covers. Daryl made to leave the room but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Where are you going?" Ziva sent him a curious but confused glance not understanding why he would leave.

"I'm going to find myself a place to sleep," Daryl said like it was obvious.

"You can sleep here?" she said shyly, her eyes moving to stare at the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd like it if you'd stay. You make me feel at peace and I could use a good night's sleep." Not needing to be told twice Daryl moved over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. As soon as Ziva was laying next to him he pulled her close into his chest, his arms coming around to hold her tight.

Ziva felt calm as she closed her eyes, she felt safe like nothing could touch her. Anything that needed to be worried about was no longer worth worrying about, at least not for the moment. Sleep that night came easier for her, it was the best night's sleep she had gotten in a long time.

 **So what did you guys think!? Them getting together came a lot sooner than I planned but it worked a lot better this way. There was something that needed to happen later on in the third season that they needed to be together for, and I couldn't figure out when them getting together would fit. So tada! Here it is.**


	13. A Safe Haven

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **A Safe Haven**

 **So I have no idea how much time has passed in the show during episodes I just know lots of people have their own opinions so I decided not to really worry about that and just go with how much time I think has gone on. It is fanfiction after all.**

 **I will be saving certain characters in this story, if there is someone you'd like saved then let me know and we'll see what happens :) And sorry about taking so much time to update I found out I'm pregnant and have been really busy here lately.**

 **Also I've considered having Ziva get pregnant in this series but I'm not so sure what my decision is yet so why don't you guys let me know what you'd like to happen.**

Ziva sat in front of the window watching for any signs of a herd or just straggling Walkers. Anything that decided to pay a little too much attention to the two story house her group was holed up inside. They had been here for two days and Rick was pushing for them to leave, but Ziva herself was against the idea. Lori was far too tired to be moving around, she was having pains that Ziva was worried about.

She wanted to push to stay here for as long as they could for Lori and the baby. The door behind her creaked open causing the young woman to spin around, her hand on her Katana. When she noticed the short blonde hair peek through the door she relaxed allowing her body to sit back down and stare out the window.

"Sophia," Ziva said with a small smile on her face as she kept watch out the window.

"I brought you some lunch," the little girl said as she walked farther into the room before closing the door. "Momma said to bring it to you."

"Thanks, I'm starving," Ziva said grabbing the plate from her hand. She glanced down at the plate to see two small pieces of meat that were left over from that morning, and two pieces of canned peaches. To her starving stomach it looked like a three course meal. "You already eat?"

"Yeah, I did in the kitchen before I came up here," she replied sitting down on the floor next to Ziva's chair. "Momma said I wasn't suppose to bother you." Sophia looked sheepish at announcing that she wasn't suppose to stay after giving the meal.

"Well normally your momma would be right but my shift is up soon. You can finish it with me then we can go play with Ezra. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun," she said nodding her head. "Kai went out with Daryl to hunt." Ziva nodded but her eyes never left the yard.

"Yes, I said it was alright. We'd have more meat tonight that way." Sophia nodded as she played with the ends of her dolls hair.

"Anu is downstairs with Ezra, do you think we could go outside and play ball with her? I found one in one of the rooms." Ziva thought it over knowing that today there hadn't been many Walker sightings and it probably would be safe. Anu would be able to tell if there was danger.

"We'll ask your momma about it first before I say yes, but I don't see a problem with it." The grin on her face grew bigger as the excitement raced through her bones. For two days Sophia had been stuck inside the house with nothing to do other than talk with Carl and the other grownups and she wanted to do something fun. She missed life on the farm, it had been less scary and more things to do there.

An hour passed in silence between the two when Maggie knocked on the door announcing that it was her turn to take over. "Hey Maggie, it's been pretty quiet out there so far. Looks like we won't have anything to worry about today."

"We need more days like today," Maggie said with a grin on her face. Everyone was enjoying that lack of Walkers, the last couple months had been harsh and they needed this break.

"Well I gotta to check on Lori, I've been kind of worried about her. She's only five months along but there's been some pains that bother me." Maggie frowned a look of worry crossed her face.

"Will she and the baby be fine?"

"It's just worries right now but she needs to not be moving around so much. I just want to stay as long as possible. Push our luck a little."

"I think we all need it, I just wish we could find somewhere permanent."

"We all do," Ziva whispered as she grabbed Sophia's hand and led the girl out of the room and downstairs. "You go ask your momma if you can go outside with Anu, Ezra, and I, while I check on Lori, ok." Sophia nodded and took off toward the kitchen where she could hear Carol and Rick talking. Ziva made her way over to where Lori was laying on a bed in one of the downstair bedrooms. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Lori said with a grimace as she rubbed her stomach. "Some pains in my stomach." Ziva frowned as she leaned over and listened to Lori's heart, then the babies. Both sounded strong so she pulled back and checked her eyes.

"How bad is it? What does it feel like?"

"Just some cramping, it's maybe about a six on a scale from one to ten." Ziva nodded as she sat back down on the bed, there wasn't much more that she could do besides asking questions and observing.

"Any bleeding? Can you feel the baby moving?" Lori pulled herself to a sitting position before glancing back over at her doctor/friend.

"There's no bleeding thank god, and the baby moves every once in awhile. Not as much as Carl did, should I be worried?"

"When you do feel movement how long is it for? Does if feel sluggish?"

"When the moving around starts I feel it for a good while, but it's the in between that bothers me." Ziva moved to pat Lori on the shoulder, to make sure that the older woman knew she was there for her.

"It sounds perfectly fine, all babies are different. This one might not move as much as Carl did, but as long as there is movement, and it doesn't feel like any less than normal I wouldn't worry. And I know we're short on food and you worry about eating it all but you need to eat more. It's the one healthy thing we can make sure happens. Alright?"

Lori looked conflicted not wanting to take more than her share but at the same time knowing that she was eating for two, and needed a little more than everyone else. "I'll do all that I can."

"I'm going to grab you another can of fruit," Ziva said glancing to the side table where a place already was. Ziva assumed that Lori had already ate but she was sure it hadn't been enough. "And don't worry Glenn and T-Dog went on a supply run, and Daryl went on a hunt, we should have more food soon." With another reassuring smile Ziva walked away heading to get her more food and to keep her promise to Sophia.

By the time she made it to the kitchen Rick was already upstairs more than likely relieving Beth from guard duty at the back of the house. "I gave Sophia permission," Carol said as soon as Ziva walked in. "If you think it's safe then I trust you."

"Thanks Carol," she said moving to look at their supply of food. "Do we have any fruit left? Lori needs to eat a little more than she is right now. And the nights are getting colder, we should be thinking about starting a fire in the fireplace we have here. Even find more winter clothes. It'll be upon us in another month."

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Rick earlier when he was here. He agrees with us, said he'd send some people out to specifically look for things like that tomorrow. I think he's finally listening to you and letting us stay here as long as possible."

"I'll let whoever goes tomorrow to keep an eye out for a secure place," Ziva said even though she knew it went without saying. Everyone was trying to find their safe haven in this shit of a world. She glanced down at Sophia who was carrying Ezra. The one year old kept tugging at the blonde locks that almost reached her shoulders by this point.

"Go ahead and pick up wood while you two are outside," Carol said kindly. "We'll start that fire tonight." Ziva nodded motioning for Anu and Sophia to follow her out the back door. Ziva laid a blanket down on the ground so that Sophia could set Ezra on top of it. As soon as the child was out of her arms she took the ball from her coat pocket and threw it away from her.

Anu took off racing toward where it landed as she picked it up with her mouth and ran it back toward the girl. Ziva smiled as she watched the two play fetch, her eyes regularly watching the tree line for any signs of Walkers, or Daryl. She kept her Katana on the ground next to her, several knives hidden on her person.

She always did do better with knives rather than guns, but still carried one just in case. Cooing down at Ezra she took her eyes off of her surrounding to pay the fussy child some attention. He was saying more words than before, could walk which caused more problems but made Ziva proud. Ezra pulled himself to his feet while Ziva praised him, pulled him into her lap and tickled his tummy. The child's screams of laughter rang in the air causing Ziva to laugh along with him.

From the house Rick watched from his perch at the window, a small smile on his face as he watched the scene. Carol watched as well from her place in the kitchen a moment longer before picking up the can of pears and walking to where Carl and Lori were. Carl sat quietly next to his mother as Lori tried to coax him into speaking to her.

Carol frowned sympathetically at the mother as she entered the room, Carl had been acting cold toward her since the farm. She knew the small family had things to work out, but no one seemed to be getting any closer in doing it.

"Carl," Carol said catching his attention. "Ziva is outside with Sophia, Anu, and Ezra playing you should go join. It'll be fun, get you out of this stuffy house." Nodding the boy bolted out of the room, a frown etched permanently across his face. "He's just a boy Lori, he'll come around."

Ziva glanced up as Carl came shooting out of the house, racing toward Anu and Sophia. A grin actually spread across his face at the sight of Sophia and the wolf playing. He allowed the light atmosphere take over his mood. Turning back to Ezra she didn't lift her head again until Anu let out a warning growl, telling whatever was coming out of the woods to back off.

In an instant Ziva reacted her protective nature kicking in. Whistling she motioned for Anu to bring both Carl and Sophia back to where she was, to protect them and Ezra. The wolf did as told, taking Sophia's jacket in her mouth and pushing Carl along. Ziva gripped her Katana moving toward the tree's where Anu had barked at. She heard nothing, no stumbling, or growling that the Walkers normally made. Confusion took over her senses as she glanced around, trying to find what Anu had warned them of.

A figure moving among the trees caught her attention and she quietly moved forward, walked around a couple tree's and came back behind the figure. She brought her Katana up and moved it to touch the person's back.

"Damn woman, yah gonna use that thing on me," Daryl said his voice causing relief to rush through her veins as she moved to wrap her arms around him. She could feel the animals that hung at his side but she ignored them, wanting to show how relieved she was that he was okay.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked as his arms came to hug her back.

"Who else would hold a fuckin sword to my back." His words caused her to laugh as she leant on her tippy toes to kiss him. At first Ziva thought it would be weird holding him, and kissing him, acting like a couple. However she found it came more naturally than she thought it was, her body remembered him better than her mind did. He kissed her back holding her body flush against his own, marveling in the feeling of it.

He had waited so long to have her back and now that he did she felt amazing. Pulling back she smiled at him as Kai came rushing over a rabbit in his mouth. She reached down to pet the male wolf on the top of his head. She gripped Daryl's hand with her free hand as she drug him back to the house. "Tomorrow a group is going out to look for a more permanent place for the winter," Ziva said before she whistled alerting Anu to their arrival.

"Who's all goin?" Daryl asked refraining himself from pulling Ziva back in for another kiss.

"Planned on making a group tonight, whoever goes will leave bright and early in the morning." As they broke into the clearing Kai raced forward to greet Anu, bounding into the she wolf and yipping excitedly. Then he walked over to lick the laughing face of Sophia who wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Carl raced up over to Ziva barely glancing at the hunter and hers connected hands.

In the last two days people had slowly realized that the two were back together. They weren't very showy with their relationship but it was there in the way they looked at one another.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if Anu and Kai had puppies?" Carl asked as his eyes glanced excitedly at the wolves. Ziva laughed ruffling the young boys hair as she gazed down at him fondly.

"Maybe when we get a place we can stay at for three months," Ziva said. "Then it would be awesome. Let's get inside, the sun will be going down soon and it's getting colder."

As the kids shuffled in, Sophia carrying the playful Ezra, Ziva turned back around to gather some firewood. Daryl instantly began to help her not asking what it was for as he could feel the chill in the air. Most days it was needed to wear a jacket, even in the house with its protecting walls against the wind.

Later that night Daryl got a nice roaring fire going as everyone sat around it, eating that day's food. "I'm sure most of you have probably heard about a group going out tomorrow and finding a secure place to live during the winter," Rick said catching the attention of his group. "Ziva has made a valid point we can't keep running during it. We need to find a place, buckle down with supplies, and hopefully we can make a home."

Taking a breath Ziva decided to speak up from her place, having already decided that she would be the one to lead the group. Rick needed to stay with his wife and Carol or Beth could take care of Ezra for her. She knew once it left her mouth Daryl wouldn't let her go alone.

"I've decided to lead the group that goes out, and there's enough space for three more people to come with. I'll take any volunteers." Rick frowned and opened his mouth to argue.

"Ziva you should stay, I'll go."

"No, Rick, you need to stay with your wife, Carol can watch over Ezra while I'm gone. I'll be taking Kai with me. The group will be fine, but you've got to stay here and hold down the fort." Before he could open his mouth again Daryl gripped her arm lightly forcing her to look his way.

"You ain't goin out there without me," he said a grimace on his face. She could see the anger in his eyes at her not telling him when she had decided this.

"Two more spots," Ziva said glancing around at the people she was beginning to see as family.

"I'll go with you," Maggie said from her spot next to Glenn. Ziva's eyes drifted over to her boyfriend who was nodding along, counting himself in on the search as well.

"Well then we have our group," Ziva said her eyes drifting over to where Rick was a disapproving look on his face but he didn't say anything against it. She knew he itched to get out there and do what she was. He was running away from what he was feeling about Shane, and his wife Lori. The man had a lot to deal with but she knew he was tough enough to do it.

"We should get some rest before we leave in the morning," Daryl said standing up from his spot. "We've got a busy day."

"We'll be gone for two so pack accordingly," Ziva said before standing up, as she placed Ezra on her hip. She followed Daryl up to there room where she curled up with said man.

 **~3~**

The next morning Ziva woke up as the sun was peaking out of the horizon. Using one of the flashlights they had she went rummaging through the closet to find a fresh pair of clothing for the day. She was able to find a knitted lace tunic for a shirt, a pair of blue jeans, military boots, and a wool cape to keep the cold from bothering her. Hiding her throwing knives on her person she slipped her precious Katana onto her back and hid her gun in a holster at her hip.

Turning to where Ezra was holding onto the side of the crib lightly bouncing up and down she picked him up to change him into warm wear for the day. Days only grew colder and colder and she suspected that they had pushed into October. She dressed him into a long sleeved grey shirt, blue jeans, grey shoes, a grey knitted hat, and a blue jacket.

"You are just so handsome," Ziva said as she swung the small boy up into her arms. After handing him off to Carol to watch him for the day she met up with the other three at the green car Glenn usually drove. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Glenn said hopping into the back, allowing Ziva to take over driving. She wasn't sure where they should look for this safe place but one thing was sure, it had to be away from towns. Somewhere in the country or woods would be the best, but she was determined to find this place. They had two days before meeting back up at the house and once again hitting the road. A grimace was fought off her face just at the thought, she wasn't very happy with that idea. The road was a dangerous and harsh place, she wanted anything to keep off of it as long as she could.

"There's a gated community about thirty miles down the road," Maggie said after scanning the map in her hands. "It could end up being promising, we could hit houses on the way see if there's anything useful to us." Ziva shared a look with Daryl who only nodded, silently telling her he trusted her judgement.

"Tell me how to get there," Ziva said. "We'll check the place out. With any luck people left it early on and it's closed up so no Walkers would be around."

Along the way they raided several houses only finding warmer clothes, blankets, and and eventually was able to fill a box up with food. It wouldn't last them long with the size of their group but it would keep them alive that much longer. Pulling off of the yard a mile away from where the gated community should be they each grabbed their weapons and a bag each.

If the place ended up being a dead end they might be able to at least find some useful stuff. Taking the lead Ziva moved through the forest, her Katana held out in front of her just in case it would be needed in a split second. No one in the group made a noise, but she could feel their presence only a few steps away from her.

A moan cut through the air as a Walker stumbled around a tree right into the path of the swinging Katana. The top part of its head slid off falling to the ground with a splat, the body following closely behind it. Ziva glanced up seeing the tall cement wall through the tree's. She raised a hand signalling to everyone to move closer to her, as she took off at a low sprint. Her Katana was back on her back as she bent over running from tree to tree, trying to tell if anyone was watching from those walls.

Getting as close as she dared she pressed her back flush against the tree now facing in the direction of where the other three were, hiding behind their own tree's. Peaking around the trunk she scanned the top of the wall her eyes narrowing when she noticed no one. Nodding toward Daryl she motioned for him to follow her closer to the wall.

"Boost me up," she said. "I wanna look over onto the other side."

"What if there is people over there," he asked a scowl already set over his face. "And they shoot you."

"I'll drop before they see me and then we'll leave," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't feel like dealing with people who will probably see us as a threat." Knowing that if he didn't do it she would just go get Glenn he knelt down interlocking his fingers, and motioning for Ziva to step onto his hands. Lifting her foot she hopped off the ground and with a grunt Daryl raised her up into the air so that she could grab the edge of the wall and pull herself up onto it.

Not wanting to be seen she kept her arms and head as close to the wall as she could get. Her lower half was still dangling off as she grunted trying to stay hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened when she finally focused on the other side of the wall. A gun was being pointed her way causing her to freeze in fear. The deafening sound of a gunshot rang through the air, a gasp left Ziva's throat as it grazed the side of her cheek.

Automatically she let go of the wall, fear coursing through her veins. Her heart stuck in her throat as she began to fall, her eyes closed waiting for the impact that would surely leave her immobilized.

Cursing Daryl stiffened at the shot that vibrated through the air, his eyes searching up at Ziva for any signs of her being hurt. He watched as her body stiffened before it began to fall. Moving in an instant he grabbed at her through the air cushioning her fall as a grunt left his mouth, both of them now lying on the mossy ground.

Footsteps grew closer as Ziva tried scrambling for her breathe back as she forced herself to roll over off of Daryl. His hand came out to stop her, hissing as he pulled himself up into a crouching position in front of his wife. Keeping himself between her and the strangers who now had ahold of Maggie and Glenn. "What do we do?" one of the females asked as she tightened her grip on Maggie.

"We get rid of them," a male said. "They are a danger to us all. We can't trust them." Ziva groaned trying to put her thoughts together as Daryl pulled her flush against his back. Gripping the back of his jacket tightly she tried pulling herself to her feet.

"Please, let us go," she mumbled out as she tried regaining her bearings as she was finally on her feet. Daryl tried pulling her back down but she just waved off his hands. "We were just trying to look for a safe place to stay. We'll leave you alone, go find somewhere else. Please."

"Can't be to safe, Can't know you won't come back and take what's ours," the man said as he raised his gun. "I apologize but it can't be any other way. You understand don't you." And in a way Ziva did understand where he was coming from. Would she do any different, could she be sure that if they were to ever find a safe place that she'd let the smallest of possibilities take that away from them.

These people had a place to live, to survive, and all they were doing was protecting that from people who might try to take it away from them. She could understand even if she thought that they were wrong.

"Please," she tried again not being able to face the fact that she would never see Ezra again. That he would grow up never knowing his sister, mother, or father. The man only raised his gun in response, Daryl grabbed Ziva pulling her down so his body blocked hers. There was a click of a gun. Ziva held her breath as she gripped tightly onto Daryl, she didn't want him to die. Couldn't face the little bit of time she had gotten with him.

"Stop!" an older male's voice rang out, causing everyone to freeze. The sobbing that came from Maggie stifled to a stop as she stared at the man, who was staring at Daryl with the look of pure disbelief. "Daryl? I-what-how? Where's Ziva?"

At the mention of her name Ziva moved so she could see around Daryl, her grip still tight on his jacket as she did so. Her breath caught in her throat as a relieved sob broke through her chest. Her hands broke their death like grip from Daryl as she pushed herself to her feet. Her eyes stayed on the man in front of her as she slowly took a step forward.

Arms wrapped around her body in a safe embrace as the tears began to leak down her face. "Daddy," Ziva gasped out as her arms came up to wrap around him. She pulled back checking over him. His black hair was greying, but his blue eyes still sparkled as they looked down at her. "How did you survive?"

"That's a story for another time," Malik said as he held his daughter close. "Where is Ezra? Is he?" Ziva shook her head as she finally moved back out of his embrace.

"He's alive, back with the rest of our group." Malik nodded before turning to the rest of his men.

"Let these people go," he said. "They are friends. We'll allow them to stay." The man from before who had initially ordered their execution spoke up from where he stood.

"But sir," he said. "They could be dangerous."

"Brett this here is my daughter and son-in-law. If they trust these people, I trust them. The last time I checked I was the leader of this group." Brett bowed his head, nodding at the older man's decision, as he placed his gun back in its holder.

"A couple of my people will take two of you out to pick up the rest of your group tomorrow," Malik said. He placed an arm around his daughters shoulders and motioned for the others to follow them around the wall where an Iron gate stood.

"Welcome to Briarwood Estates."


End file.
